The Devil of UA
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: A tragic accident leaves Izuku blind. However, with the loss of his eyesight he realizes that he has gained something else instead that day. He becomes known as The Hero without Fear as he continues his goal and quest to become The Greatest Hero ever and bestows a new title upon himself that he will be known as from here on. The title of...Daredevil. Read and Review
1. Tragedy

My Hero Academia has become the newest show and anime I've gotten into and I've grown to really enjoy it, so I've decided to write my first story of it. While I admit I'm not fully behind it and some stuff I need to catch up on, I've got the gist of enough.

I've seen stories where Izuku has gotten superpowers of other heroes and originally I had first thought of him as a Green Lantern but looking around I noticed that there was quite a few of them where he had it. So I decided to scratch that and go for something else. I then had the idea while browsing Youtube for him to gain the powers and abilities of another Superhero, Daredevil.

He becomes The Devil of U.A. with the enhanced reflexes and senses as well as gaining One for All as well. He is not gonna be OP though. As for pairings, I'm leaning towards him and Tsuyu as she's become my favorite girl in MHA. Your not going to see The Avengers or Iron Man getting involved as I don't want it to be a jumbled mess with too many characters. If I do add more Marvel to it, it'd be Stain more in line of The Punisher and possibly The Hand as part of The League of Villains and someone for The role of Kingpin. Katsuki fans, I will say in advance you probably won't like the first couple of chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia

"Why don't you just go jump off the roof? That way maybe in the next life you'll be born with a Quirk?"

Hearing those words repeating in his head, the fourteen year old boy solemnly walked through the streets his head downward so that no one would be able to see his face. The mocking and hateful words that he had heard just an hour earlier at the end of school.

"Katsuki," Izuku Midoriya said. "You are wrong about me." He said to himself referring to the one who had said that to him earlier today at the end of school.

If there was one thing that the young Teenager wanted to be anything more in the World, since he was four years old. It was to become a Hero. Heroes, they were the symbol of Peace and Justice, Heroic men and women who risked their lives to save innocents and combat evil. Izuku had longed to become one, to join their ranks, to be known as one of the Greatest Heroes ever. To stand alongside his Idol who was the inspiration and the hope of billions worldwide who no matter what always won no matter the odds and saved the day.

All Might

However, Life, for some reason seemed to have it in for Izuku.

To become a Hero, you needed what was known as a Quirk. Eighty percent of the planet's population possessed one which granted them abilities and powers, whether it would be super strength or transforming your body for example. But Izuku was one of the unlucky few who didn't have one. To this day he still remembered The Doctor saying he couldn't become a Hero and that he was quirkless and how his Mother had broken down sobbing hugging him that day apologizing over and over how that he couldn't achieve his dreams.

However, Izuku wasn't going to let that stop him. In fact it only renewed his determination to become one. He spent hours and days watching tapes and videos of Heroes in action. Studying them and learning how they fought. From Mt. Lady to Eraserhead he learned how they fought in the hope of learning how they did so he too could learn it and maybe, just maybe, become a Hero just by watching and analyzing their moves.

"Listen Midoriya, its a nice dream but those without Quirks can't become Heroes."

"Maybe you do have a Quirk, what with all the crying you do!"

"Izuku...I'm-I'm so sorry."

The words of The Doctor, his classmates and his mother entered his head. Telling him over and over that he couldn't become a Hero and it'd be best to give up his dream

No...It didn't matter what anyone said. It didn't matter what The Doctors, His Mother or Katsuki said. There was those who had Quirks that was deemed useless and a joke like one in America who could communicate with Squirrels and yet they had become a Hero as well. If they could with something like that, then so could he as well.

Izuku lifted up his head and his green eyes hardened in resolve He will become a hero! He'd show everyone that he too could become one, and he'd become The Greatest Hero to ever exist, even greater than All Might!

"I will enter UA! I swear it, I'm going to enter it and I will become a Hero!" He said in proclamation. Izuku continued walking and a noticable step was in his stroll now, full of confidence and determination. Already he was lost in thought and mumbling to himself on how he could find a way to enter

"What the hell's got him in such a cocky mood now?" Katsukai Bakugo said as he saw him from around the corner. The Blonde standing there by himself looking on an annoyed look on his face at what he was seeing

"Stupid Deku," Katsukai muttered to himself a disdainful look on his eyes. Why the hell was he still persisting on becoming a Hero? "Everyone but him knows its impossible for him to become one. But who gives a damn? If he wants to continue embarassing himself then so be it." He said as he lazily slouched against the wall.

The brash arrogant boy who's explosion Quirk made him a shoe-in to become an accepted applicant of U.A. next year stared hard at Deku, the name he had called him ever since they were little and he discovered he had one and Izuku didn't and felt getting in was a cakewalk. But the fact that worthless Deku had said in front of everyone today that he'd join The School had ticked him off.

A smug look appeared on Katsukai's face as a idea to have some fun and make Deku cry as well. Nothing too bad, just enough for some entertainment and give him some laughs

He raised his hand up and timed it and activating his Quirk set off an explosion with a loud bang right in front of Izuku, to startle and scare him out of his shoes.

However, so focused on his antics, Katsuki had paid no attention to the surroundings and failed to notice the truck that was passing through. And on it were several barrels with a marking on them.

No one could possibly guess what was going to happen next. The driver of the truck was startled and scared witless hearing the explosion at what had just happened thinking that he was under attack and veered all over the road trying to get it under control. Izuku looked on his eyes widening at what he saw as it was coming at him. The driver screamed and turned left pulling the steering wheel as hard as he could to miss him.

The large vehicle turned and missed him just barely, Izuku let loose the breath that he had been holding as crisis had just narrowly been averted it seemed. However, The Truck was only part of the danger, the real threat was that which was on it. The barrels jossled and became loose as they bumped into one another and the rope which was holding them snapped from the force and one came undone and a barrel fell over.

The barrel tipped over falling off the truck and the lid come off of it spewing its contents of a green liquid substance. Watching from afar, the smug look on Katsuki's face had vanished and turned into shock at what was happening having not expected the events to unfold the way that they had.

Izuku could only look on in horror and opened his mouth to scream before it fell over him.

* * *

Inko Midoriya's greatest fear that one day, something terrible would happen to her son. It was every mother's deepest concern for tragedy to befall their child. She had seen how distraught he had been as he had been told that he couldn't become a Hero and gently tried to comfort him the only way she could figure in the hope that he'd come to terms with it.

While he still researched Heroes obsessively, she was sure it was just a phase and he'd grow out of it soon enough. He'd settle down and find himself something to do with his life. Like become an Musician perhaps or a Lawyer.

Izuku had not come home from school the usual time, she wasn't surprised, he often wondered around town and went to hangouts just like other Teenagers his age did so she wasn't too concerned.

It was then that she got the phone call from The Hospital and the message which shook her being to the entire core and left her numb with fear.

"Mrs Midoriya; you must come to The Hospital right away, your son has been involved in a terrible accident."

The day and event that all Parents dread for their children had come, one which despite their best wishes had happened.

The truck had been hauling Radioactive Waste when it had lost control and one of the barrels had fallen off from it and the contents had been spilled out onto Izuku's figure namely in the area around his eyes.

Other barrels had fallen off as well risking contaminating the area but heroes who were nearby had heard Izuku's cries and rushed to the scene. Blocking off the section to prevent others from being affected and transporting him to a Hospital to get him Medical attention which he desperately needed.

Inko was told that her son was in intensive care and she had a million questions, how did this happen? What was Izuku doing near such a thing?

"Let me see him! Please, you got to let me see him!" She shouted trying to push her way through but was held back by nurses and staff telling her that if she went to his room, that she'd risk being infected as well.

Standing silently there having followed and went to the Hospital as well to see what was happening was Katsuki. None of his cockiness or arrogance that was usually on his face was there anymore. A stunned sullen look was now across his face as he recalled everything that had happened only hours ago.

He walked over to where Inko was seated on a bench dapping her eyes with a tissue which was one of many that belonged to a pile next to her that she had used since getting here.

"Mrs. Midoriya-" He said and his voice was far different than his usual brash tone.

"Bakugo?" Inko said recognizing the boy. She hadn't seen him in years not since he stopped coming over to play with her son but recognized him. "What are you doing here?" She said and her features softened. "I'm sure Izuku when he recovers would be glad to know that his classmates have come to see him." She said with a smile

"Mrs. Midoriya," He said in a solemn tone "What happened to Deku-I mean Izuku, you see, we-we was in the same area when I had set off an explosion. It was suppose to be just like a firecracker at a festival that's all, something small and couldn't dent a piece of cardboard. I didn't see or realize that the truck was coming. If I had I'd never would've..."

"What are you saying? Inko asked a look of disbelief on her face at what she was hearing. "Are you saying that you caused all this?"

Katsuki couldn't say anything in response. He wanted to say a thousand things about what had happened but nothing could escape his lips

"How could you?! How could you do such a thing?!" Inko shouted in a demanding and accusing tone to the boy who could not say anything as she stood up. "What made you possibly think of doing such a thing?" She yelled at Katsuki her voice echoing all over the hospital floor. "Do you not know what you have done to him?!"

"It, It was an accident," He weakly tried to defend himself. "It was suppose to just be an harmless prank, that's all it was. I didn't mean for-"

Smack!

Katsuki's head whipped back the blonde boy having a red mark on his face now from the stinging slap he had just received from the sobbing Mother who had struck him.

"Monster! You're a Monster!" Inko shouted as staff tended to her trying to get her to calm down.

Lying on the hospital bed, Izuku laid there silently not moving a muscle. Bandages were taped around his damaged eyes. The green haired boy laid there the only sound was that of his breathing.

A sniffle escaped him him and tears were seen falling out passing through his bandages, the entire world around him was dark. He couldn't see a thing. Not since what had happened, his vision was gone. He couldn't even see that which was around his face. He could hear, taste, touch and smell but his eyesight were gone. He was scared and wanted to feel the touch of a human being just to know that they were there with him. The whole world around him had vanished it seemed

"The damage is too extensive..."

He heard the Doctor's voice coming from the next room over even though it was past a solid wall he could hear him as if he was right next to him. A tone of regret and sorrow in his voice and he could hear the sobs and cries of his Mother at what had happened to him.

"There's nothing we can do to restore his vision I'm afraid, it's a flat out miracle that he's even still alive."

Izuku felt a large lump in his throat as if a bowling bowl had been shoved down it and a pain in his chest that wouldn't go away at what he was hearing.

"Your son is blind Miss Midoriya."

Lying there on the bed, Izuku could only join his Mother in crying at what had happened to him and how his dreams of being a Hero were now gone forever.

A/N: That's it for the first chapter. Read and Review and let me know what you think.


	2. Meeting Mr Yagi

I'm happy with the support and reviews I've received for this and am glad for it. I wondered how the reaction to it was going to be as . When I first thought of this story and coming up with ideas for it, I had narrowed it down at the end to Daredevil and Iron Fist before deciding to go with DD since not many use him.

Here Izuku meets All Might and the next chapter will be where he meets his classmates.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia

Lying aimlessly on the bed of his home, Izuku Midoriya stared up at the ceiling. Across his face covering his eyes were a pair of dark glasses that he now adorned over his damaged eyes.

Ten days had passed since the incident, and it had been six days since he had returned home from The Hospital.

What was he going to do now? What could he do? Was his entire life over before it even began? Would he be living the rest of his life with his Mom? The thought of putting such a burden on her sickened him, she had already been through so much beforehand.

"My baby," Inko had said as she laid next to him on the hospital bed holding him in her arms tears stremming down her face. "My poor baby." She whimpered as she cried and tears went down his own face.

Some of his classmates from school had dropped by, to pay their sympathies to him. He had the feeling though that most only did it so to not feel guilty for having picked on him for not having a Quirk and so they could feel at ease about it.

A twitch went up in his head as he realized that someone was approaching nearby. Strangely enough, ever since what had happened, he always seemed to know when a person was coming or if someone else was about to enter the room.

"Izuku," Inko said standing in his doorway. "There's someone here who wants to see you." She said

"Tell them I don't want to see anyone." Izuku said and turned over in bed facing away from her.

"Izuku, please get up. You can't spend all your time in bed." His mother sternly lectured him. With a sigh he rolled up out of bed and stumbling a bit walked over to the door keeping his head away from her. Even though he couldn't see her face, he could easily picture the pained look on his Mother's face at seeing him like this.

Inko looked on at her son wishing that there was something that she could do, anything to help him. She'd gladly go through what he was going through if it meant he could see again. She was distraught knowing the pain he was in and how she couldn't do anything. And she was also ashamed of herself of her actions at The Hospital when her emotions had gotten the better of her and in the heat of moment had lashed out and struck Bakugo and called him a monster. She regretted it the moment she did so, feeling shame that she would strike a boy her son's age as her mind had been racing a million miles an hour and hearing that Bakugo had been involved in the incident something had snapped inside of her and she lashed out.

She helped Izuku, leading him to the living room. "Ah," A voice said to them as they entered the living room as a figure was seen seated on one of the couches in their home.

If Izuku could still see, he would see that the man was a gaunt and thin man with blue eyes who's clothes clung to him and seemed too big for his body as his appearance was odd as he had blonde hair that was tied up. The man couldn't possibly weigh no more than a hundred pounds tops. "You must be Izuku correct?"

"Izuku, this is Mr. Toshinori Yagi. He has offered to be a teacher for you." Inko said to him explaining who he was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Izuki." Mr Yagi said in a friendly and hospitable voice extending his hand towards Izuku's own which he reached over and shook and for some reason, his voice sounded similar as if he had heard it before. "I'm here to offer my services to you. I've got a background and am a licensed instructor to teach those who are with disabilities." The man informed the two.

"You want to teach me?" Izuku asked a confused tone in his voice.

"Correct young man, I am a teacher who has worked with those who..." The man paused looking for the right word not to offend him. "Are in similar postions such as you are. I can teach you braile and how to get around. Be able to live life as close as it was before what had happened. What do you say?"

"No thanks." Izuku replied to him. "Thanks for coming, you can leave now."

"Izuku! Don't be rude to our guest." Inko scolded him at his display. "I'm sorry Mr. Yagi but-"

"I'm not offended ma'am," The man said with a smile. "I know he's going through a hard time right now and it would not be the first time I was told no at first. Izuku listen to me," He said to him. "I'm not trying to make you feel lesser than others because of what's happened. Just because of what's happened does not mean your life is over. Let me help you, at least spend an hour with me before you make a decision."

"I don't feel like it." Izuku muttered.

"One hour, Sixty minutes that's all I'm asking and if you don't like it at the end, I'll leave and never bother you again. Am I asking really all that much from you in exchange?" He asked him and Izuku knew it was better to humor him.

"Alright then, but only one hour." He said to him.

"Excellent! I'm sure one hour is more than enough time to convince you." The man said with a smile. "Now, Mrs. Midoriya, would you mind if I take your son outside? I trust you wouldn't mind if I did, we won't be going far."

"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt, just be careful. Izuku don't forget your walking stick."

"I know." Izuku replied as he had a cane that he had to use the times he was going outside.

"We'll be back before you know it." Mr. Yagi said as they exited the apartment and left the building.

The two walked for a block before Izuku stopped. "Look, I realize that you wanna help me, but there's nothing you can really do Mr. Yagi." He said to him. "What I want more than anything is nothing that you can do."

"Oh? Are you certain of that?" The man questioned him.

"Its not like you can turn me into a hero what with the way that I am. I'm blind and have no Quirk, so that means that-Hey?! What's going ONNN!" Izuku was cut off when he was suddenly effortlessly picked up off the ground and he felt the air bracing against him as he felt like he was flying. After several harrowing seconds he felt his feet touch the ground again. "What the?! Where the?! Where the heck am I?" He said moving around when a hand grabbed him.

"Easy kid! If you start running you're going to fall off the roof of this place and make yourself a nasty dent on the pavement! We're on the roof of the apartment building of where you live."

"How?! How did...How on Earth did we get up here?!" Izuku shouted his heart pounding against his chest.

"Simple, I leapt up." Mr. Yagi's voice said to him.

"What?" Izuku said and he noticed that the man's voice had changed. It was filled with more confidence and it sounded inspiring. "But how?"

"C'mon now, are you not my biggest fan from what I figured out just by looking at your home?" The man said to him in an amused tone. "Do you not know all my attacks and catchphrases. Surely you know that everything will be fine now that I am here?"

Izuku's eyes widened behind the glasses he wore. "A-All Might?..." He weakly whispered not believing what he was hearing. It couldn't be him...

"Yes, it is me." He said and the thin shriveled up man had transformed into a giant muscular man with bulging biceps and a chest that could stop a full speed bus just by slamming into it. "The Symbol of Justice and Peace for The World!" All Might proclaimed announcing who he was

"This can't be real!" Izuku shouted his eyes watering in shock and awe at the fact that his idol was standing before him. Oh how he wished he wasn't blind right now so he could see him with his own eyes as he had long dreamed of standing next to him one day. "How is this possible?"

"What your mother saw beforehand was merely a form that I have to take. A civilian identity you could call it. But as of late I'm forced to be in it more and more often." The giant of a man said to him.

"I don't understand." Izuku said to him

"What I'm about to tell you Izuki is something only a select few know and you musn't tell anyone either. If people found out about this, I'm afraid there would be panic and fear spreading throughout. The truth of the matter is Izuku, while everyone thinks I'm invincible, sadly I'm not. I've taken a lot of hits and grievous wounds in my lifetime as a Hero. I've needed extensive surgery in order to survive one especially nasty blow, the toll its taken on my body means I can only be in my strong form for about three hours a day anymore at the most now. The rest of the time I'm in a shrivered up form and state." He said to him. "This is the price I paid for my deeds and heroics, but don't think for a second that I wouldn't do it all over again if I had the choice. I don't regret any of my actions."

Izuku listened in to him not knowing this about his hero.

"You also seek to become a Hero do you not?" All Might said to him and Izuku looked on at him a bit surprised that he knew. "Many do aspire to become one, and you are no different are you?"

"...Yes, but I don't have a Quirk." Izuku said to him in a solemn voice his head down.

"I see." All Might responded to him in understanding.

"I'm Quirkless. People tell me over and over that since I don't have one that I can't become a Hero. I thought that maybe if I trained and worked hard and use the knowledge that I learned from studying Heroes like you, then maybe I could become one. That I'd show it was possible for people without Quirks to be ones as well. If I had meet you earlier, I would have asked you if I could become a Hero in spite of not having one. But now, because of this." He said and motioned with his right hand to his face. "I can't ever become a Hero, my idol who I look up to since I was four years old is standing right in front of me and I can't even see him." Izuku finished in a bitter tone of voice

"There are Heroes out there without Quirks you know." All Might said comforting him. "They are the ones who arrive first before those like myself do. Risking their lives everyday in the face of danger despite having no powers. And some are blind as well or only able to use the upper half of their body. Have you considered becoming a detective perhaps?"

Izuku was about to respond when he suddenly detected something. "Do you smell something?" Izuku asked him.

"Hm?" All Might said and lifted up his arm and took a whiff of his armpit.

"I'm smelling gas."

"Come now, I know I had a chili bean burrito for lunch but its surely not kicking in now." All Might protested.

"No, wait a sec." Izuku said and sniffed again. "I can hear something as well. A hissing sound coming down below in the building." He said looking down at the floors below the roof. All Might looked on at him.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, I'm hearing and smelling something. Something foul it seems like." Izuku said as he had a feeling that something bad was going on.

"Down below right?" All Might repeated. "I'm going to check there, I'll be right back." He said and without uttering another word leapt off down the rooftop of the building to the ground below. Izuku was stunned at how carelessly he had done it A few minutes later he had leapt back up to the rooftop his feet slamming against the pavement.

"Izuku, you was right," All Might confirmed to him "There was something going on in the basement of the building just now. There was a gas leakage, the pipes are old and rusted and due to it are leaking small puffs of gas. While not much of a threat now, in due time they would become truly dangerous. Fortunately I was able to bend and twist them back into shape so they would stop and made a call to a repairman to come fix and replace them."

"You saved the day again All Might." Izuku said to him but All Might shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, if not for you not even I would've noticed it. You saved their lives Midoriya, including that of your Mother's." All Might proclaimed to him shocking him that he would say that to him. His Hero would say that he was the one who had done it.

"Izuku, if you hadn't detected that gas leak just now, disaster could have possibly struck in a short while as people who live here could've been poisoned from inhaling it or a fire could've broken out. If not for you, who knows what could have happened."

"I didn't do anything." Izuku protested.

"That is where you are wrong, its the little things that people overlook that shows the difference between true Heroes. Some wait to act until disaster strikes, but it is better to be there and stop it from happening that makes the difference between saving and losing lives. Preventing disasters before they even happen is something we must also do. You saved many lives today. Just imagine the damage it could've caused if you hadn't noticed it."

Izuku was quiet stunned that his Hero was praising him. "All Might-"

"Izuku turn to the right!" The Hero commanded him. "What do you hear?"

Izuku turned and looked on and focused. "I hear, cars. People talking on their cell phones to one another. Children playing."

"And how far do you think they are from you?"

"I don't know, ten feet I guess."

"Try multiplying that by ten. Not to mention we're on the top of a tall building as well and you're hearing them as if their right next to you." All Might said as he looked on at him.

Izuku was silent. "All Might, what does this all mean?"

"It means that something happened to you when the incident occured. Despite the loss of your eyesight, your other four senses that you possess: Touch, Smell, Hearing and Taste have apparently been greatly increased beyond well the norm of oridnary people. Your hearing has extended to that of several blocks and you detected the smell of gas through multiple floors even though we are outside. Perhaps it was the radiation that caused it, or maybe you obtained a Quirk after all when you lost your sight. But one thing is for certain, you are not helpless like you think you are."

"You said that you want to become a Hero. Well then, do you truly wish to become a Hero?" All Might asked him. "Answer me, Izuku Midoriya, is that what you truly want more than anything else in the world? To become a Hero and symbolize what Peace and Justice means?"

"Yes...!" Izuku proclaimed to him with all his heart.

"Then, I shall train you!" All Might declared to him as he would take him on as his apprentice from this day forward.

Izuku smiled for the first time ever since what had happened as tears started to form behind his glasses as he took them off. After all he'd had been through, he would in fact be able to become a Hero, and his Idol would teach him. It was as if his Nightmare that he had been living had turned into a beautiful Dream.

"Please don't cry." All Might said to him.

"R-Right." Izuku said as he sniffed and dried his tears

"In Ten Months the applications and testing for U.A. will be opened as enrollment begins. Right now even with your enhanced senses you won't last. So we'll have let's see," All Might stopped and began counting on his fingers. "Three months with thirty, and February's gonna be a leap year, that leaves 31 for the rest. Only 305 days to get you up to shape and be able to be accepted." He told him as he rounded up the math. "Izuku this is not going to be an easy task, it will be very grueling and hard work as I'm going to test your limits of how much you can take and I want you to go beyond past them Plus Ultra. Once we start we cannot quit, so tell me. Are you ready?"

"Yes All Might!" Izuku declared to him and All Might smiled in return as that was what he wanted to hear.

The months passed, through Halloween to Christmas and beyond as Midoriya was put through grueling training regime by All Might. Strengtening and hardening his body as he developed and worked on gaining muscle mass as he did physical tasks including clearing all the debris off of a beach that had been piled up. He had given his mother a diet that he wanted now, a proper diet of select foods in order to boost his cardio and stamina. He felt bad for lying to her about what was really going on as she thought All Might in his shriveled up form was just a special needs teacher, but it was for the best right now if she only saw him as that. The last thing was more put on her if she learned that he was training to be a hero.

He returned to school after the first week of training having learned how to read braile and resumed his classes. His classmates and teacher were a bit surprised how he was able to transistion back so well.

"Sir you dropped something just now when you passed by. And it sounds like its going to rain soon so you might wanna close the window." He said to his teacher as he went over a lesson the board and the teacher stopped what he was doing and looked. He had heard him drop what sounded like a paper just now.

"Oh, you're right Izuku." The teacher said and extended his arm and picked a paper up a bit surprised he had noticed it as well as the clouds outside were getting darker showing signs of raining.

Katsuki, he had not interacted with him since the incident. And Katsuki it seemed was avoiding him. The two had not spoken to one another in that time period. Izuku wondered if he would ever talk to him again. He hadn't even mocked or taunted him anymore like he used to or even call him Deku.

Katsuki looked on over at Izuku who was seated and jotting down notes and mumbling to himself, acting despite what had happened that the incident never had happened. One would think he hadn't lost his sight with the way he went. He used a walking stick to move but he seemed to know where he was going now.

Watching on the blonde muttered under his breath as he thought back to what had happened months ago.

Izuku began realizing just what his enhanced senses were capable of doing now. By focusing he could hear a person several blocks away talking and also found out he could hear their heartbeat as well.

He also discovered that if he pressed his hand against the ink of a page, he could read the words on it as if they were before him, enabling him to rediscover the joy of reading books once more.

A classmate at Lunch went to play a cruel joke by secretly placing hot sauce on his sandwich while another distracted him but he detected the smell of it realizing what was going on and waiting until others had entered the room providing a distraction switched it with his classmate and so he enjoyed a tuna sandwich while the other had to rush for the nearest water fountain to douse the flames in his mouth.

Another of his abilities that he detected was a type of radar he now seemed to possess. He could tell where things were at in his surroundings. While he couldn't see them, he could make out their shapes and know where they were so he wouldn't be able to bump into them by accident. He was able to help his mother out around the house with household chores.

All Might put him through the wringer with his workout but the Mighty Hero always knew when to stop for the day when he could tell that he couldn't go on even though he wanted to. "If your body breaks down and you can't continue for a time. Then all the stuff we did earlier would have gone to waste." He said to Izuku explaining to him one day when he had said he was fine and protested about wanting to continue although he was knee deep in sweat and barely able to stand.

All Might also enrolled him in a hand to hand martial arts program at a school which was funded by and owned by him that was used by The Police. He had Izuku learning to fight in hand to hand combat: including Aikido, Jujutsu and other forms of combat and had taken up fighting with his walking stick learning to use it like a baton.

As Winter turned into Spring and then to Summer, Izuku's body had become strong as he had bulked up having put on many pounds of muscle. He was no longer the skinny boy who could be picked on. He was atheltic and able to do flips and cartwheels as he learned acrobatic maneuvers.

"HOLY STINKING SUPER CRAP!" All Might exclaimed at the top of his lungs three weeks before U.A. was suppose to start as he looked on at the scene before him. The beach which before had once been littered with debris from old appliances to rundown bikes and other sorts of trash was now clear and filled with nothing but white sand and clear water. He was impressed beyond even his expectations

"How did I do?" A voice said and he looked up and saw that Izuku was standing ontop of a rock on the beach looking on at him.

"You did good kid!" All Might said and flashed him a thumbs up in approval. "When I first put you up to this, I thought at best it'd be a day or two when you finished. But you did it with time to spare!" He said to Izuku who smiled at him. "Now get down here."

Izuku nodded and leapt down performing a flip and landed on the sand before him.

"Now then, its time for your final lesson at hand." All Might said and reaching up plucked a hair out of his head. "Take this Midoriya." He said handing him the strand of hair.

"What do I do with it, swallow it?" Izuku asked skeptically as he held it in his hands.

"Correct." All Might said to him and a look of confusion appeared on his face. "To obtain One for All, you must consume the DNA of the previous user. That is the only way one can do so and inherit it. Upon doing so, you shall gain my Quirk." He instructed him on what he must do.

"All Might, do you think I worthy of having your Quirk?" Izuku asked him. This was what all the training had come down to. From learning to live with being blind, to training and working his butt off this whole time and learning to defend himself having been taught hand to hand combat to using his other senses.

"One for All has been passed down from Hero to Hero. You shall be the Ninth Generation to have hold it." All Might stated to him. "The purpose of these past ten months has been not only to get your body into shape and develop muscle, but also so that you shall be able to handle it. If I gave you to you beforehand and you tried to use it, your body would likely explode. Now, I'm certain that you'll be able to withstand its power. But do not solely rely on it, your other senses and skills you've developed have made you into the capable person you are today. I want you to rely on them just as much as it if not even more so than One for All as they can be just as powerful if you use them wisely."

"All Might, If I obtain One for All, will it restore my vision upon doing so?" Izuku asked him as he held the strand of hair.

All Might was silent his arms crossed over his massive chest. "I am unsure but I sincerely doubt it, I don't want to raise you up with false hopes Midoriya, I doubt that if you obtain it that it will heal your eyes. A previous wielder before me I was told only had one leg and he did not sprout a new one upon being granted it as he fought with a prosthetic leg his whole career. Maybe your eyes will heal, maybe it won't." He informed him as Izuku held the strand of hair in his hands. Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth and plopped All Might's hair into it.

He gagged at the taste of human hair but forced himself to swallow it as it went down his throat "HaHaHa! Well better down and in than up and out I always say." All Might said with a laugh at the display as Izuku coughed and cleared his throat.

Izuku suddenly began to feel different, his body. It felt stronger, as if bursting with energy that he couldn't begin to explain. Waiting to come out. "I feel...different." He said as if felt a glowing warmth inside of him just now.

"That is the power that is growing inside your body now. You are now the next chosen bearer of One for All. The powers that which I had are now yours also." All Might confirmed to him and he felt a light on him and looked on at the raising sun over the beach horizon.

"Take it in young one! This is who are you now!" All Might said stretching his arms out feeling the sun's embrace. "Feel the illumination of the great ball of fire down upon you and the view of the crystal water beach that which you yourself have created! Do you not see the beauty of which it possesses?" He asked him. "Izuku! TELL ME, DO YOU SEE IT!"

"I can't, I'm blind remember?"

"Oh...right." All Might said as the wind had been taken out of his sails at being reminded. "Now then Midoriya, you need to tell your Mother that you are applying for U.A."

"Yeah...wait, what?" Izuku asked turning to look at him.

"Just bring it up during tea time or something. Perhaps once she's had a glass of wine or two." All Might suggested to him

"But I thought you was going to." Izuku protested and All Might shook his head.

"Supervillains I can handle, but Mothers are something else and a foe I find that not even I can defeat. You're going to have to tell her about this. Once you do that, I'll start giving you some pointers on how to use One for All without risking tearing your body to pieces. Ciao." He said and departed leaving him there pondering how he was going to tell his mom about all this.

The next morning Inko got ready to get up and make breakfast when she came to the kitchen and saw to her surprise a meal of Pancakes, Scrambled Eggs, Bacon and Hashbrowns with a glass of orange juice laid out and prepared for her. "What is this?" She said in shock at what she was seeing.

"Good morning Mom." Izuku said to her as he revealed himself to her having gotten up early to cook and make breakfast for her. "I thought you'd like it if I cooked for you for a change."

"You did all this?" She asked him and he smiled at her.

"Yes, so go ahead and dig in Mom." He told her. His mother smiled before picking up a utensil and began to eat. While he had relearned how to cook, never had he made a gourmet meal like this before.

Inko ate breakfast which was delicious as she ate in appreciative silence. Izuku looked on at his Mother watching her eat waiting for the right moment to spring the news on her.

"That was delicious Izuku!" Inko said with a beaming smile. "Thank you for a wonderful meal." She told him as she was drinking the rest of her juice.

Izuku took a deep breath as it was all or nothing. "Mom," He said to her. "There's a reason why I did this."

"Hmm?"

"Mom, I want to enroll in U.A." He told her.

Inko's eyes widened at what she heard. "What did you just say?" She asked putting the cup down nearly dropping and spilling it.

"I want to enroll in The Hero School."

Inko looked on shock before scowling. "Izuku, I thought we've put this Hero business behind us." She lectured him sternly.

"But mom-"

"Enough Izuku," She said to him raising her voice letting her disappointment known. "You know that you can't with your condition. There's a big difference between cooking me breakfast and what you are saying. What can't you just try to have a normal life instead? There are people with Quirks after all like me who don't try to become heroes."

Izuku gritted his teeth. "But mom, I can do this. You know that I can, All Might himself said that I could."

"All Might? When did you ever meet-"

"He's Mr. Yagi mom. These past ten months, I'm sorry I've been hiding it from you but he's been training me. I knew that if you found out you'd order me to stop. All this time I've been working with him. Its because of him I'm able to lead a functional life now."

"Izuku you can't, you are-"

"I'm not helpless Mom!" Izuku exclaimed raising his voice to her surprising Inko that he did. "I'm blind yes but that doesn't mean I can't do anything anymore. I know, ever since I lost my eyes that you think that I am and that you need to hold my hand all the time like I'm a newborn kitten, but I'm not. I can take care of myself. I can get anywhere now and know where I'm going. Mom, please." He begged her.

"Let me do this. I need to do this. Ever since I was four when I was first told I couldn't be a Hero the desire to be one has only grown stronger inside me." Izuku said to her. "When I lost my eyesight, I was about to give up but now I've found out that I can still become a Hero and save people. This is a second chance for me. I've learned how to defend and take care of myself as I've learned self defense and I won't ever use it to hurt others. You know that I can walk from here to school and back without any assistance now and go anywhere in town. If you prohibit me from doing so, I might as well go dig a hole outside for a grave because I'd be dead inside. Mom, you don't have to worry about me." He said to her pleading with her to let him do this.

"Mom please, you've got to let me at least try out."

Inko was silent for a long moment, not saying anything to her son as she listened to what he said to her just now.

"The day that I stop worrying about you is the day I no longer can call myself your Mother." Inko replied to him her voice soft. "I will always worry about you so long as I live. But, I know for how long you've been dreaming of being a Hero and how much it means to you and if I don't allow you the chance I'm basically robbing you of all your hopes and dreams and that's the worst thing that a Mother could ever do and something I can't ever do again."

"Mom..." Izuku said to her

"When you was four years old and spent all day on the computer watching videos after being told you couldn't become a Hero, you asked me if you could become one after all." Inko said as she remembered that day and the broken hearted look on his face with tears streaming down his face as he asked her. "Instead of supporting you, I just did what everyone else did and told you that you couldn't. I should have said yes, I should have said yes a thousand times that you could!"

"Its not your fault Mom." Izuku said as both had been broken hearted at what had happened that day.

"I never ever meant to hurt you." She said as tears had formed in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug and he hugged her back. "And I apologize for doing so. Any parent's greatest wish is to see their child achieve and succeed in their dreams. But please promise me this, when you go to enroll at U.A., you won't do anything reckless."

"I promise Mom," Izuku said to her a tear falling down his cheek. "I'm going to make you proud."

Inko smiled at her son.

"I already am proud of you."

Nearly a month later, Izuku Midoriya found himself standing in front of U.A. preparing to take the first step on his path towards becoming a Hero he always dreamed of becoming.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Read and Review please.


	3. Enrollment Day

Next chapter of The Devil of U.A. Izuku takes the enrollemnt test for it and meets his future classmates. Also a hint of an enemy is revealed.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia

Izuku stood before the gates to U.A. Just beyond this was entry into the famous School for hopeful Heroes in the entire World. His entire dream was right in front of him now but the blind boy did not step forward despite others doing so and not paying any attention to him standing there.

Despite wanting to step forward and go in, his feet felt like they were glued in quick drying cement. He stood there on the spot looking ahead as this was everything he had been working for. The chance to enroll in U.A. and start training to become a Hero.

'But what if they don't accept me because I'm blind? What if I don't even get a chance to try out?' He thought to himself as sweat poured down his brow making a puddle thinking of them automatically turning him down once they saw him. 'All my work this past year will have been for nothing, nothing!' He thought as disheartment filled him all over.

"Are you nervous?" A voice suddenly said startling him. "You've been standing there like a statue for the past five minutes." The voice which was a female said to him.

"Huh?" He said turning his head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you but I was wondering if you was okay." The female said to him.

"Oh, sorry, just first time jitters that's all." He said as he rubbed his head.

A girl with long dark green hair that she had tied in a bow at the bottom looked on at the odd boy as she had arrived and noticed him

"My names Tsuyu Asui, but you can call me Tsu, ribbit."

"Are you hear to take part?" He asked her

"Yes, I've enrolled in The Hero Course and I guess you have as well. What's your Quirk?" Tsuyu asked him putting her finger to her chin wondering why he was wearing dark glasses like that.

"My Quirk? My Quirk is...enhanched senses." Izuku said. It wasn't exactly a lie, he did have those in his other four senses. He felt it was too early to tell people he had One for All considering he was still working on it. Everytime he used it so far, he was lucky if his arm hadn't been blown off. All Might had told him it would take time and training before he could fully use it without risking injury to himself. At best he was at 2% right now after three weeks of training and could only use it in brief spurts. Good thing All Might knew a healer who could fix him up in less than an hour even if her methods were unorthodox.

"Whoa, that's cool." A voice said and they turned their attention as a boy was heard approaching. "So you can hear whatever's around you or something like that?"

"Who are you?" Izuku asked him and the boy had wild red hair and a confident look on his face as he stepped forward.

"Eijiro Kirishima, the Manliest Student here!" He proclaimed sticking a thumb into his chest. "Nice shades by the way." He said to Izuku unaware of what they really were for.

"Izuku Midoriya, and this person I just met is Tsuyu Asui."

"I told you to call me Tsu." She reminded him.

"Heh, well I guess I'll see you around, maybe we'll be paired up together in how they test us." Kirishima stated before walking off.

"Well, shall we go in now?" Tsuyu asked him.

"Uh yeah, sure." He said to her.

"So what do you think will be the test?" Tsuyu asked him as they went up the steps. "I wonder if its just one part or if there will be multiple parts to it."

"I don't know, it could be anything." Izuku responded as All Might hadn't told him about what he'd be going through.

"Well personally I am hoping its multi, that way if I do bad one I can make up for it on the others."

"Makes sense to me." He said as he walked and talked with her. Someone suddenly brushed right by him.

"Watch it Deku!" The person said and Izuku recognized that voice instantly.

"Katsuki..." He said as he heard him walk off. He shouldn't have been surprised though, Katsuki had long made it known he was going to attend U.A.

* * *

"Greetings applicants welcome todays' hopefuls and tomorrow's heroes. Allow me to introduce myself!" A man with flashy clothing and hairstyle said his voice echoing all around. "If you heard my voice before then I'm sure that you know me automatically, I am the one and only, oft imitated but never duplicated, Present Mic!" He exclaimed introducing himself. "For being here today, you are all wishing to become the next Top Hero in the World. However, only a few of you shall be allowed to pass and be able to attend U.A. I know you don't want to wait and neither do I, so let's go over the rules!

They were told of and informed of the rules and process. There was Robots that was unleashed inside a makeshift city. Their assignment was to find and destroy them, their was different types that had different point values some worth more than others. They would be judged and based on how they defeated them. If they gained enough points from it and the writing test after this, they would pass and be accepted into U.A.

"Heh, smash some bots is that it?" Katsuki said with an arrogant smirk. "All you background and fodder characters might as well just head home right now, I'll crush them all by myself."

"Hey! Who you callin' a background character?" Eijiro shouted angrily stepping forward.

"Get the hell out of my face tomato hair." Katsuki snapped at him. A boy with glasses stepped forward.

"Need I remind you that we are suppose to be fighting the robots? Not one another." He said an annoyed tone of voice.

"Buzz off four eyes." Katsuki said in annoyance.

"How rude, it would be wise to get to know the names of others. You might need their help someday." The short haired boy said

"The day I need help from the likes of you is when pigs fly."

"Oink?" A applicant with the head of a Boar said in confusion thinking they were talking about him.

"Katsuki's making friends his usual way." Izuku said shaking his head at hearing at the display

"Now then, boys to the left and girls to the right. Follow to the changing room where you'll be wearing the outfits assigned for it. Once you've all changed, you'll be lead to the testing room!" Present Mic said. "But first, where are my manners. A word from Principal Nezu! Let's all give him a big hand!"

The entire gathered group looked on expecting to see him enter, each having their own visual in their mind of what he looked like.

To all their surprise, a small rodent like man wearing a suit appeared and approached the stage.

"Thank you," The mouse man spoke up. "To all hopefuls, remember the reason why you chose to become a Hero and always think of it everyday. Only a few of you I'm afraid will be able to succeed and pass today, but a True Hero is one who never gives up no matter the overwhelming odds he or she faces. Therefore, I ask that you only give it your all today and everyday!" He said raising his hands up and the room cheered.

After changing into a blue jumpsuit outfit, the hopefuls were herded and taken to a large room where the practical test would be held.

"Whoa, they built an entire city in here? How'd they do that?" A girl who had her shirt curled upwards and sleeves rolled so to expose her stomach and arms said looking on

"On your mark, get set, GOOOO!" Present Mic shouted as the test then began. At that, all hopeful applicants started as they charged into the makeshift city.

Izuku ran keeping back in the distance as he didn't want to get caught up in the rush. He jogged at an even pace as he made his way. His radar sense was nearly overflowing and going haywire with how many people and stuff was here. He continued on going past a corner when suddenly a robot lunged out at him. Only his advanced hearing saved him as he ducked under the attack as it rolled about on a pair of wheels attacked to its legs. The bot which was worth one point revved up its engine and charged at Izuku who got out of the way again. Not to be dettered it u-turned and came at him again,

'Now!' He mentally shouted and did a flip over it. The robot smashed into a wall stunning it and Izuku took that happening to strike the leg and damage it and knock off the wheel. The bot staggered trying to balance on one leg when Izuku destroyed the other leg making it fall down and deactivate. Listening closely, he had heard the joints and gears in the bot knowing where to strike and damage it. The past near year had proved invaluable for him in learning how to fight and strike an opponent.

"That's one." He said before going off as he could hear the sounds of fighting.

* * *

Principal Nezu sipped a cup of tea as he watched on from afar as the scene looked like the Fourth of July was happening what with all the explosions and fighting that was going on. He was in a room filled with several TV screens giving him full access to every inch of the arena.

The machines were designed only to wound, not kill. They had sensors installed in them that recognized that if a student was too injured to continue fighting, to leave them alone, a result of numerous lawsuits in the past when some had went overboard in attacking.

"Aw yeah!" Eijiro shouted as he used his Quirk of hardening to withstand the attacks as his skin broke the pincer of a crab like one pointer. "This is almost too easy!" He said and got ready to punch and shatter it when it exploded to his surprise. "Hey! That was mine!" He shouted in anger as he saw Katsuki having destroyed it who arrogantly smirked at him.

"Its Survival of The Fittest don't you know? And you're looking at them!" He boasted as he then destroyed a wasp robot. The red haired boy fumed as no way was he going to be outdone by him!

A yawning sound was heard as two heroes were seen looking on at the battle that was going on. The other was Present Mic whilst the other who had yawned seemed unimpressed with the whole thing.

"Pretty good haul of recruits this year eh Shouta?" Present Mic asked the baggy haired Instructor who constantly looked ready to doze off.

"I've seen better." He muttered as he saw a pink skinned girl use acid to melt the arms off of one while a boy shoot out a lazer from his belly to destroy the head of another. "Once again the standards are the same though, whoever breaks the most stuff is best suited for being a Hero." He said with a shake of his head.

"Well if it ain't broke don't fix it they say you know?" Hiyazhi said to him and Aizawa shook his head not pleased

"I've been trying for years to get them to change how they do the testing, but the public is more concerned with how explosive and flashy you can be." Shouta muttered to himself. Those with Quirks like the loud one known as Katsuki were shoe ins to pass. Others with less offensive minded Quirks like a boy he saw with purple hair earlier before the day started who had been looking on with envy at the others were at a disadvantage.

"Hmm, Endeavor's son is doing quite well." Present Mic said and they saw a boy with white and red hair with a burn mark on his face freeze the legs of two at once causing them to topple over and crash. "But it appears that he's only using half of his power. Why isn't he using his father's powers also?"

"From what I hear he has refused to use his old man's power. Relying solely on that of his Mother's instead to spite him after the ubringing he's had under him." Aizawa said in a lazy tone as he knew everything about Shoto Todoroki, the son of the infamous second ranked Hero.

Izuku used his martial arts training to dispose of bots, racking up points. His strengthed body able to knock them down "No good though," He said as nearby a boy electrocuted himself to destroy three at once. "These bots I've taken out are only one pointers it feels like, I need to knock off a three pointer if I wanna have a chance soon." He said and leaping up scaled a wall perching on it and his nose detected the scent of ink. "There!" He said and turned left having detected a fight.

A bot that was like an octopus squirted out an ink like substance all around itself from its nose. Spraying those that got too close to make them slip up and batting them with its appendages. A boy fired tape from his arms at one to hold it but the bot was too strong and it tossed him aside. It then lifted its head up and began spinning all of its appendages around. Anyone who tried to get close to attack would pay dearly.

Izuku waited from the rooftop as others had backed away as he waited until it stopped and jumped down and laid on a tentacle. "Nice day eh?" He asked casually and the bot lifted up a tentacle to swat him only for him to roll out of the way and it destroyed its own arm. "Too bad," He said getting on another one and got off in the nick of time again leaving it only with six. "You're faster than that aren't you?" He taunted it angering the bot unaware that it was doing what it wanted him to do. It prepared to fire at him when Izuku kicked it square in its nose turning it upward and making it dose itself in its own ink blinding its eyes unable to see as it fumbled backwards.

"Now the finisher!" He shouted charging at it towards the edge of the roof. He leapt up and delivered a leaping kick staggering it and it fell backwards before exploding.

"Not bad," He heard a voice and recongized it as the one from earlier in the day. "Names' Iida Tenya." The navy haired teenager said. "I noticed you standing in front of the gates and wondered if you had fainted standing up." He said to Izuku. "Now I see you are capable although I haven't seen your Quirk fully yet but do not believe you shall be the top one here." He said before he speed off using his thruster on his legs to go.

Tsuyu leapt around sticking to the walls of cities staying up high to catch her breath. Thanks to her Quirk; Frog, she could get to places like this without any trouble. "I wonder how Izuku's doing." She thought to herself. "Oh well no matter, I need to focus on myself for now."" She said and spotted a girl with brown hair who's quirk enabled her to levitate objects and had a group of two pointers immoblized and crashed them to the ground.

Tsuyu spotted one flyer about to strike the girl from behind when she leapt and divebombed onto it and crashed it to the floor. The girl turned and saw that Tsuyu had helped her.

"Thanks for the help!" The brown haired girl said and Tsuyu saluted her in response before leaping off. She saw a grasshopper two point bot on top of a roof and landed before it. The bug robots eyes lit on before hopping at her which she dodged.

"I don't think you can match me when it comes to leaping, ribbit." Tsuyu said and as if taking that as a challenge, the two point bot leapt up high thinking to crush her and Tsuyu dodged leaping aside in time. It clicked its sharp machine made mandibles together and lunged again looking to skewer her.

She lashed out with her tongue and it extended several feet and wrapped and entangled the bot's legs. The grasshopper attempted to leap up but her tongue held it in place making it jump a short distance before falling and topple over. It then lifted its head up and saw Tsuyu leaping down at it in a diving kick which knocked its head clean off. Nodding she went off to find some more.

Many of the point bots had been picked off as the two senior Heroes looked on. "The standouts and those who will qualify are starting to break away from the pack." Present Mic noted as they saw two girls, one who could create things from her body and another who was using sonic attacks working together on a group. A boy with the head of a bird lured and baited one towards him onto to emit a dark shadow from his chest and destroy it as another with super strength smashed two together.

A three point bot shaped like a turtle was shown getting hit with a barrage of attacks but its thick shell provided it much protection. The three point bot hid directly inside its shell and none of the attacks seemed to be able to hurt it or get past its titanium shell.

"Forget it, I can't waste the last of my powers on it." A blonde boy from before said clutching his stomach in pain and ran off. Sensing that no one else was nearby, the Turtle Bot cautiously poked out its vulnerable head.

A spit of toxic liquid shot out and hit its face and it let out a robotic moan of pain. "Your shell if impenetrable but not your face." Tsuyu said having waited for her chance to attack and spat out another toxic shot, the face was being damaged as it was partly melted from the liquid burning its face and burrowed its head back into its shell. It then with deceiving agility charged forward at Tsuyu who wasn't expecting it to be so fast and was knocked into the air

Tsuyu cried out in pain as her leg injured as she fell on it wrong when she landed. She hissed through her mouth as she tried to stand and pull herself up but to no avail as she couldn't support it.

The Turtle Bot prepared to attack again as it got ready to charge.

Tsuyu took a deep breath bracing for impact when to her surprise she was picked up out of the air as the turtle smashed into a building. She opened her eyes and saw that Izuku had a hold of her having got her bfore she was hit. "Good thing I was nearby huh and heard what was going on?" He asked her running a short distance before setting her down.

"Tsuyu can you walk?" Izuku asked her offering a hand to her. "C'mon we can't stay here." He said and she took it and he pulled her up.

"Here, let's find someplace for you to rest." He said having Tsuyu lean on him for support as they walked.

"You know I told you to call me Tsu right?"

* * *

"Not much longer." Present Mic said taking a sip of java as he and Aizawa looked on.

"Good. I need a nap." Aizawa said stiffing a yawn as he wanted this to end already.

They heard a crashing sound just now and watching on saw a boy with the hairdo of grapes was sent flying through the air before smashing into and through a wall having foolishly challenged one of the zero pointers thinking to show off. "Ouch, cleanup on aisle four." Aisawa dryly said as that boy was done as no way was he continuing the test after that kind of blow. "Looks like the final boss has arrived." He mentioned as this one was over twice the size of the others and made of far stronger and denser metal than others were. Its footsteps echoed and thundered across the ground.

"Heh, its about time a damn challenge actually showed up." Katsuki said as he saw it and focusing his power fired an explosion at it. When the smoke cleared the bot stood there unscathed. "The hell?!" Katsuki exclaimed in shock and the bot rose up its clawed hand and lashed at him forcing him to move out of the way.

"Now we'll see if they knew when its best to cut their losses and run when facing a foe they can't beat." Aizawa said looking on as things were finally getting interesting. The giant robot had a small hole in his stomach compartment which suddenly began to glow as it emitted and gathered up energy. It then unleashed a lazer that shot around the area forcing all in its path to scatter.

"That one's too heavy for my Quirk to use." Ochako the girl who used levitation earlier said as her powers would be useless on it. "I can only stay out of the way."

"Same here," What appeared to just be an outfit said. "I don't think being invisible will be enough." The floating pile of clothes said which freaked Ochako out.

"Five minutes! Only five minutes left!" Present Mic announced.

Izuku helped Tsuyu sit down and propped and checked her leg for damage.

"Can you walk now Tsuyu?" He asked the girl who grunted in confirmation.

"A little, ribbit, its just a minor sprain that's all it feels like. I'll be fine in a couple of minutes once I can put some weight on it." She said to him and Izuku nodded to her.

"Stay here out of the way until you can." He told her.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" She asked him.

"I can hear that others need help as well." He said to her before running off.

"Be careful Izuku!" Tsuyu called out to him.

"Hmm, chosing to save a fellow student even though he thinks it wouldn't benefit him but does so anyway." Principal Nezu muttered to himself crossing his arms over his chest. "A Hero always looks out to ensure that others are fine first." He said allowing a smile to form but another scene caught his attention. "That Zero Pointer's going to be a hassle." He mused.

The Zero Pointer was nigh unstoppable as it was not meant to be defeated but only to be avoided as it smashed through buildings with its claws and fired its lazer. Anything in its vincinity was in danger as it showed no discreetion in what it attacked.

"Hey, c'mon! Someone help us! This thing's gone crazy!" A boy shouted as they huddled together for protection beneath a building from it but the Bot gripped it and tore it in two making them scream.

In his vieweing area, Principal Nezu got ready to press a button that would automatically shut it down but stopped his eyes widening slightly at what he saw.

"Hey! Hey! Over here, you pile of used cars!" A voice shouted at the Zero Pointer trying to get its attention. "Come get me, you Gundam reject!" He yelled and as if taking offense to his taunts the bot slowly turned around and seeing Izuku focusing its attention on him who then began running. The bot slowly stomped after him thus giving the others room and time to escape as Ochako used her Quirk to levitate pieces out of the way for them.

The Zero Pointer looked on at Izuku, the single glowing red eye it possessed glaring down at him. A humming sound began to emit from it as it was going to prepare its attack.

'From what I've been hearing from before when it attacks it takes an esitmated fifteen seconds or so for it to fully charge up and fire from the hole in its stomach, that means I gotta attack while I have the chance.' Izuku thought to himself. 'But I don't think I'm fast enough to get in range and attack before it can. Even if I did I couldn't do any damage. My only real choice is to use One for All.' He said and clutched a hand into a fist preparing to use it even though he knew the risks. 'I just hope that it doesn't kill-wait, what's that?' He said as his foot brushed up at something. He reached down and picked up a medium sized rock holding it and guessing the weight and full size of it. 'This might work.' He said to himself as he held it in his arms. He could hear it charging up and knew he only had one shot as he hoisted it and ran at the Zero Pointer which was almost done and fully charged up

"This isn't going to end well." Aizawa said as he got ready to make a move as that kid was going to be nothing more than a stain on the ground after this. He didn't know what the hell he was thinking but it was suicidal whatever it was. A hand suddenly gripped his shoulder and he looked and was surprised to see All Might standing there holding him in place.

"Wait, let's see what happens." He told them looking on as he wanted to see what Izuku would do. "He has a plan."

Izuku charged at the giant bot and hoisting what he had overhead tossed the rock right at the hole in the center. The rock hit it and got lodged in there, right in the center of the hole where its lazer would be exiting from.

The Bot prepared to fire its lazer and Izuku covered his arms up to brace himself from the oncoming impact.

But there was no blast...

The rock had clogged up the hole, preventing it from firing. Despite its attempts to fire, it couldn't do so. It could only gather more and more energy right in its center that was piling up.

With no way to let loose the gathering energy that was inside it, the bot can only unleash it upon itself and it blew up, being torn apart from the inside as the lazer shot around. The bot was engulfed in explosion and flames and once the smoke was gone, it was shown dissected with its inner body revealed as the armor had been right blown clean off. Despite it all though, it was still functioning despite the heavy damage it had taken.

"AARGGHHHH!" Izuku shouted as he leapt up and his glasses were shown having fallen off. His fist was glowing as he shot off like a rocket right at the robot and slammed his fist into it piercing right through its single eye. The Bot fell over having been split in two from the force of the attack like a tree in the woods before shattering on the ground.

"WHOA! I know the rules state that that's suppose to just be a zero pointer but I think we can give him thirty points for that!" Present Mic exclaimed at what he had seen as no one before had even managed to put a dent in it but this kid had caused it to blow itself up and then smashed it. All Might had a confident smile on his face while Aizawa let out a harrumph seemingly not impressed.

"Plus an extra fifteen or so for aiding the girl from before as well as ten more a piece for giving the others time to escape." All Might said looking on as most of the tryouts were stunned at what they had just seen him do, Bakugo most of all.

Izuku was shown on the ground trying to recover from using One for All. Shaking his head to clear it he fumbled around. "My glasses? Where are they?" He said as he was on all fours trying to find them as they had fallen off and he didn't know where.

"Here," A voice said and placed them in his hand. "They get knocked off over to the side from it." Tsuyu said as she had found and recovered them. "I'm afraid that theirs cracks in them though." She said to him.

"It's okay. I can have them repaired." He told Tsuyu

She then looked at his eyes and her own widened in surprise when she saw that they were milked over as she realized that he was blind. "Hey are you okay? Your eyes..."

"Its alright, I've gotten use to it." He said as he put them back on and stood up as he tended to his arm that he had punched with. From the way it felt it seemed like he had broken a couple of knuckles as well as fractured his wrist. It would take a couple days for that to heal but that was the least damage he had received from using One for All so far. A buzzer suddenly went off catching his and everyone else's attention..

"And that's the time!" Present Mic's voice was heard speaking out as the remaining bots shut down automatically. "The battle test is over, after an hour rest period for lunch we shall take the written test." He said as the top ten results were shown on a screen

"Whoa, dude, that was awesome!" A familiar voice exclaimed to Izuku. "You gotta show me that move sometime." Kirishima said to him having witnessed it.

"It was nothing." Izuku said in response as he adjusted his glasses.

"Oh c'mon, no need to be bashful, you whopped that tin can's ass!" The red headed boy said as a group of people had gathered around having witnessed it. Many were talking and congraulating him on what he did with some wondering why he wasn't using that attack earlier.

"It was quite a spectacle." Another voice said but he was admonishing him. "But it was risky and the chance was too great it couldn't have worked." Iida said to him. "If you had been off by even a fraction, you would've been killed by it." He said to Izuku. "Plus because it was a zero pointer it was all for nothing what you did. It wasn't really worth it as you should've kept running instead."

"Hey, don't be a buzzkill." Kirishima said to him. "Izuku, you're a-ok in my book!" He said and slapped him hard on the back. Izuku did not expect as he stumbled forward and the cracked glasses he had fell off to the ground and shattered on contact revealing his eyes to them all.

"Hey, what's up with your eyes?!" One shouted at him in shock.

"Did they get damaged just now?"

"Have you been blind this whole time? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

The questions came a million miles an hero to Izuku who found himself unable to answer as they were going overboard as he brought his hands up to his ears to try and drown them out.

Looking on Katsuki was the only one who wasn't saying anything as he watched.

"If I had known, I would've helped you out earlier."

"Yeah, we don't need someone here with a handicap foolishly risking themselves."

"Stop it!" He said to them in anger shocking them at his loud outburst. "All of you stop! Just stop!" He yelled over them to make them be quiet. Taking a deep breath he then spoke up.

"I"m blind, yes, join the rest of the world who knows it. But that does not mean that I'm helpless. I don't need to be treated special just because I can't see. Your insulting me and yourself by acting and believing that I can't do anything." He said as he didn't want to be pitied and thought of as weak because of his handicap that he had. "Do you not realize that you are only making things worse by doing so? I don't want or need to be pitied by anyone because of what's happened to me." He said and he felt Katsuki's presence nearby but didn't turn his gaze to him. "What's happened happened, all I want to do now is show that anyone can become a Hero. And if any of you have an ounce of respect, you'd treat me no different than you'd treat the person standing next to you." He said to them.

"I told you earlier that he was something special." All Might said looking on at Izuku. "He's embraced his handicap, having learned to live with it and not let it hold him down or let others use it against him to make him think he's weak."

"An Impressive performance all around this year." Principal Nezu said as he finished his tea. "I'll have to watch him destroy that Zero Pointer maybe one or perhaps ten more times." He said with a chuckle.

* * *

"C'mon now look at these boys, you aren't going to find stuff like this anywhere else." The man who had brown skin and was bald said as he held open a large briefcase and in it were many semi automatic handheld firearms

Later that night in the alleys where the wretch and dregs dwelled at, an illegal deal was being made. A black man was shown in front of four thugs trying to broker a deal

"What do we need Guns for? Only losers have those anymore. We have Quirks and powers." One said to him not impressed.

"Yeah, great for letting yourself be known." The black man said dryly and that made the group upset over how he was mocking them. "These bad babies are custom made and state of the line imported directly from America. You can carry them on your person as easily as you would a wallet. And they are all equipped with silencers, meaning you can shoot a hundred people without anyone knowing what's happened. C'mon now, Turk Barrett only provides the best to his customers." He said to them

"Fine," The boss of the group said. "There's some places we're planning on hitting up later tonight and they could be useful."

"Good to hear my new friends, I trust this is the start of a new friendship. I take cash upfront only." Turk said with a smug smile.

"And I'll take all five of you knocked out and your mouths shut." Another voice said surprising them.

"What the?!" The boss said and saw perched on a lamp post a figure wearing goggles. "Who are you?" He shouted at him who smirked. "It doesn't matter have some acid-huh?" He said as for some reason his Quirk wasn't working.

The Hero then lunged down and knocked him down to the floor his feet slamming against his chest knocking the wind out of him.

"Shit...!" Turk shouted and ran off with his briefcase dropping a pair of guns from it. The Hero ignored him and leapt into action as the thugs found their powers to not be working as the goggles wearing man attacked and moved with blinding speed attacking them.

With their powers unable to work, one tried to grab a gun and fired at him. The fast as lightning Hero dodged the bullets as they hit a lamp post shattering a bulb and avoided the wild and poorly aimed shots before closing the distance and dropping him with a punch to the jaw.

One tried to reach the other gun on the floor but a foot stomped hard on his fingers breaking them

"Its not nice to play with guns you know?" The Hero said shaking his head. He then kicked them in side of the head knocking him out as well

Looking on at them with disdain, the person who assaulted them knew he wasn't done yet as he darted after the last one heading to the rooftops.

"Crap, Crap, Crap!" Turk Barrett said as the cowardly arms dealer fled the scene having escaped. "How the hell was I suppose to know that Heroes are on every stinkin' street here of this stupid city?" He said as he ran sweat pouring down his forehead.

He continued to run when suddenly when a figure dropped down in front of him. He stopped and skidded only to be tripped up by the man and he dropped to the floor hitting the concrete scraping and bloodying his nose. He was grabbed by the back of the collar forcing him up off the ground.

"Isn't it a bit late to be out for an evening run?" The goggles wearing man said to him. "And don't you know that selling guns in Japan without proper license is a serious crime?"

"What the hell are-" He said before he was punched across the face and was knocked out, the briefcase he was carrying hit the ground and spilled open and several bills flew out of it. The Hero looked on with contempt at the man and reached up to his face

The goggles wearing man lifted them off revealing his glowing red eyes which returned back to normal as he leaned down checking the briefcase for everything that was in there and tied the arms dealer up for Police to find before he would go back and do the same to the others he had knocked out.

"Bunch of witless idiots who are just as dangerous to each other as they are to civilians." Eraserhead, Shouta Aizawa muttered to himself as he had heard about this meeting through the Police network when he noticed something at the very bottom of the briefcase beneath the money and guns. Reaching down he plucked it up out of there as he took a look at it.

It was a sketching of a hand, showing five digits reaching out and engulfing over a city with a kanji for a word above it.

"The Hand...?" He muttered to himself wondering what this meant before he put it in his clothes and departed.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Read and Review please


	4. Apology not accepted

Next chapter of The Devil of U.A. Izuku begins his first year and finally has his confrontation with Katsuki for the first time since the incident.

Since no one really likes Mineta as he's just a one dimensional character who's gimmick is the overplayed creepy pervert which is an anime trope that has been done to death, he's not in this as he failed the exams which you may have caught last chapter. Also some have been moved around in classes which you'll see here. Basically characters I found more interesting

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia

Izuku Midoriya felt like he was walking on air, literally as he was seen leaping through the rooftops a beaming smile on his face.

He had done it, after all the years of being told that he couldn't and what had happened a year ago, he had passed the enrollment and been accepted into U.A. Having gotten the message earlier from a recording of All Might that he had. The green haired hero in training leapt across his walking cane in his other hand as he had never felt so happy before in his life.

He hit the ground and picking up speed ran to the edge and leapt again, performing a somersault as he did. As he fell he wrapped his cane around a pipe and swung done it to the pavement below as he stopped before a convenient store which was the place he had been heading to.

The doors opened for him and he stepped inside.

"Izuku?" A voice that sounded familiar said suddenly catching his attention making his ears perk up and he turned his head towards it.

"Tsuyu?" He said in response a look of surprise on his face.

"I didn't suspect to see you here." The long haired Frog girl said as she saw him enter the conveinece store. In her hand she carried a basket filled with items.

"Me neither." He replied to her as he hasn't seen her since the enrollment. "How are you?"

"I'm alright ribbit, just picking up some stuff to cook for dinner tonight. Izuku, did you get the message today as well?"

"Yes, I did, and I was granted acceptence into U.A., what about yourself?"

"Me too, truth be told I was afraid to open it and find out. It wasn't until my siblings egged me into doing it that I opened it." Tsuyu replied.

"I was nervous too, thinking after all I did during the test that it wasn't enough. But I finally mustered the courage to open it." He said as he thought back to the disc arriving and upon activating All Might appearing via hologram with a recorded message that he had passed the tests.

Tsuyu looked on as Izuku picked up items and placed them in a bag. Despite being blind he seemed to know where everything was at as he went and picked up items. She looked on and went to the counter and paid at the cashier and he soon joined her and paid for his as well.

They exited the store and got ready to go their separate ways when they heard screaming. "Uh-oh," Izuku said as he detected it coming from North of here.

"That's not good." Tsuyu said looking on in alarm at a construction site as a crane was going out of control. "Looks like a machine had a malfunction." She said as people were running to avoid it falling on top of them as it seemed as though it was imminent as it appeared to plummet.

A crowd was watching on as a masked woman in spandex appeared and grew to giant size and caught the crane and positioned it right back, stopping it from falling and smashing to the ground, averting disaster.

Mt. Lady in her giant form posed for the hundreds of cameras that had been whipped out showing off her enlarged assets and figure to them. "This will be going on for a while." Izuku noted as he could hear them clicking all at once which was giving him a mild headache. "What do you say we go a different route and get something to drink, my treat. There's a place nearby we can go to."

"Ok." Tsuyu replied to him

The two went and soon came to a cafe and went in and sat at a table. "I've never really got the chance to talk with you when the testing was held because of all that was going on." Izuku said to her as each had a drink.

"Yeah, also I never got the chance to say it but thanks for saving me from that Turtle Bot during the exams." Tsuyu said to him.

"No problem Tsu," He replied with a smile. "You never did say what your Quirk is either."

"Well my Quirk is Frog: And like it sounds like, I can do anything that a Frog can do. I can leap up really over buildings and stick to most surfaces. I can also stretch out my tongue for about twenty meters, I also can spit out a toxic mucus, in case I can to sting someone.

"My parents aren't home often so I have to take care of my siblings." Tsuyu explained to him. "Therefore I wasn't able to make a lot of friends before as I was too busy with having to look after my Brother and Sister. Wasn't until the year before that I managed to make my first real friend." She told him and he nodded his head in understanding.

"Well here's to hoping that you make a lot more friends from here on." He said as he took a sip.

Tsuyu nodded her head in understanding. "Izuku you said your senses are enhanced due to your Quirk right? Just how far enhanced are they?

"Pretty well. I can detect if a person is talking and hear them from across the room. I can also taste every ingredient in something such as this." He said motioning to the cup that he had. "My smell's advanced as well. In the Kitchen someone is putting out a burned sandwich which they cooked for too long." He told her and Tsuyu looked on and saw one of the employees grabbing a fire extinguisher. "I can read the label of things I'm looking for by pressing my fingers against the ink of a label on a jar. Plus I've developed a radar like sense around my surroundings. Letting me know of what's nearby and if someone's close by."

"See you can see after all?" Tsuyu asked him a bit surprised.

"Not exactly," He replied to her. "I can make out shapes and objects before me like this table and the chairs, but I couldn't tell you what the color of it is." He told her.

"Ribbit, I see." Tsuyu responded to him. "Izuku, I know its not my place to ask, but when your Quirk activated did your eyesight decrease because of it?"

"...No, an incident caused me to lose my vision." Izuku said to her. "It never happened until after I lost my eyesight."

"I see, sorry I asked and pried into it."

The waitress approached them as she laid a piece of paper on the table.

"Here's your bill, and because its couples day, you each get 20% off!"

Izuku and Tsuyu spat out their drinks in unison, each of their faces burning bright red.

* * *

"Another year, another fresh batch of students hoping to become the greatest Hero ever." Principal Nezu said the mouse man said as he was seated in his chair at his office sipping hot cocoa. "It feels like the years just blow right on boy wouldn't you say so All Might." He said to the person seated on a couch.

"Indeed." All Might replied but was shown in his shriveled up form. "Watching these fresh new recruits reminds me of when I was their age. Filled with dreams and fantasies." He said as he took a sip of his own.

"Correct, this years' batch looks to be impressive though, especially Class 1-A." Nezu said as he added marshmallows to his cup. "Although Old friend, I hope you don't mind me asking an innocent question.

"As long as you don't mind an innocent answer."

"The boy, Izuku Midoriya raised quite a few eyebrows during the testing period. Not only for his efforts but for the fact that he was blind."

"A person with disablities is not uncommon here. Five years there was a girl who was confined to a wheelchair but her telekinesis made her the top student." All Might replied to him

"Of course, U.A. shall never hold prejudice or bias against those with disabilities. My question is that the boy apparently did not have a Quirk I was told, or at least not one to the display of which he was showed when he took down that Zero Pointer. One might say that the punch he delivered was very similar to your own was it not?"

All Might stayed quiet for a long moment. "...I suppose you've learned my secret. Yes I've passed down One for All to him. He's the next generation to hold it."

"I figured as much." Nezu said a stern look appearing on his face. "Your time is running out isn't it my friend?"

"Yes, I can barely hold it for two hours now anymore." All Might mentioned to him as he looked at his reflection in the cup. A stark contrast to the figure who the world saw him as. "My body is giving out on me. Although my spirit and heart is strong as ever, the toll its taken over the years is too much. I don't have much longer. Soon I won't be able to use One for All anymore and will forever be like this." He said as only a scant few knew of this state. He let out a cough and brought a hand up to his mouth as a trickle of blood appeared.

"It will be a heavy day when you must retire." Nezu said shaking his head "And so you've selected and have groomed Izuku Midoriya to be your successor is it not? Having passed your Quirk to him."

"Correct,"

"If you don't mind my prying. How come you chose him? He did not have a Quirk and the incident which I read about he suffered has blinded him."

"Izuku was robbed of a chance at even a normal life. There are heroes out there without Quirks everyday. From Doctors to Firemen to more, bravely risking their lives without having any kind of Superpowers and yet the incident took that chance away from him."

"So it was pity in your heart then?"

"No," All Might corrected him. "Izuku showed in his heart to me when I meet him that despite it all he still wanted to be a Hero, that if he had just even the tiniest sliver of a chance, he would take it." All Might said to him thinking back to that day. "He exceeded my expectations that I placed on him, even leapt over them. When he did whatever I asked of him with no complaint, whether it was cleaning up the beach, learning Martial Arts or other tasks, that was when I knew that he was the one as his desire to be a Hero burns brighter than the Sun."

Nezu nodded his head coming to a full understanding. "Well then, if you believe he is right then I think he is right as well. I'm looking forward to monitoring his progress during the school year."

All Might smiled at him and raised his cup up.

"So am I."

* * *

One week later...

Izuku was seated at a desk and minding his own business twirling his cane in his hands. He could hear the voices of his fellow students. Sounded like there was twenty of so of them here in the classroom he guessed.

It was the first day of School at U.A., after going to the Auditorium for a welcoming speech, the students had then been sent to their respective classrooms.

He had talked with Kirishima earlier, having been surprised but happy that he was in Class 1-A as well. Along with others including Tenya.

Tsuyu was seen speaking to several other female classmates. Among them was a girl who she got along with very well who had Pink skin and horns named Mina. There was also the girl she had helped out in the exams named Ocachao and a girl with purple hair and earlobes

All in all, it seemed like the first day was going to go smoothly and Izuku was feeling pretty excited about how it was going to go.

That is until two contrasting personalitys meet for the first time.

"What you'd call me, you droopy eyed shitbag?!" Katsuki shouted angrily his voice filling the room of class 1-A. Izuku hearing it let out a sigh having not been surprised at it.

"I said that you're an annoyance." The violet haired student replied to him. "I was busy reading before class started and you come in here barreling and stampeding in here like a drunken elephant and bothering everyone." He said not bothering to turn and regard the angry blonde.

Katsuki stepped forward snarling when a cane interrupted his approach. "That's enough." Izuku said stopping him as he held it out in front of him.

"Get out of my way Deku." Katsuki growled at him but Izuku held his ground.

The door opened suddenly as all students turned their heads and saw a man with shaggy black hair and a perpetual tired look on his face in the doorway.

Taking a long look at his assembled students standing there, He was surely tempted to turn right back out the door and go back to bed and forget about the day.

He thought about giving the entire pack of brats F's and expeling them right off the bat, but to his chagrin he couldn't do that. Save him a lot of time if U.A. would let him though as he stepped into the room as everyone took their seat.

"All of you shut up and be quiet. I'm Mr. Aizawa and while you are in my class and my students you will listen to what I say. First of all," He said before smiling in a comforting way. "I bet you all are feeling pretty confident right? You passed the tests and were granted enrollment in the most prestigious school for Heroes which only one in three hundred succeed in. So go ahead, give yourselves a nice long pat on the back, you deserved it." Aizawa said to them and many in the room started to feel more at ease and relaxed.

"Now that you have, I hope you realized just how stupid you must be if you thought that that was worth celebrating." He said in a dry tone shocking them as his features turned back to his usual apathetic gaze. "Those bots you faced were intentionally designed and programmed to hold back against you. Even the Zero Pointer which our All Star, Mr. Izuku here destroyed was only operating at fifty percent of its max power." He informed them. "If you think the rest of the next four years are going to be that easy, go ahead and get out of the room because we don't need you here. And instead of filling in professionally, some of you start to resort to fisticuffs with the day not even starting." The Teacher said as he wasn't lacing any of his words with sugar. "A Hero's Path is tough and filled with many difficulties, that's why only a few last more than a couple years before quitting or getting killed in action. Its my job unfortunately for me to make sure that you are actually up to this as there's a reason why not everyone can become a Hero." Aizawa said to them.

The shaggy haired man looked on at the crop of students he had. He knew about Midoriya and Bakugo, the blonde having been highly recommended for the school and Midoriya being All Might's project, but the rest of the class weren't too shabby despite his complaints earlier. There was some who caught his eye moreso.

Shoto Todoroki, the son of the second ranked Hero in the World, Endeavor. Breed and raised for the sole purpose to surpass All Might and become The No.1 Hero. While he didn't fully approve of the upbringing, one couldn't deny his skill from it.

Momo Yaoyarozu was the daughter of one of the richest families. Somewhere between Scrooge McDuck rich and Tony Stark rich he'd guess. But despite it, she didn't flaunt her wealth or acted as though it made her better than everyone else as she always was there to see if someone needed help.

Tenya Iida was from a prestiged multi generational family and had expectations placed on his shoulders what with his brother being one of the top current Heroes strived to not bring shame to his family what with his self imposed strictness. It seemed he was placing far more on himself than his family had. Kid needed to learn how to relax

Tsuyu Asui was a capable girl who seemed to fit in any role that was given to her. She also was good at keeping her head clear and focus having not panicked any at all during the tests which was a good trait to have in the heat of battle.

Ibara Shiozaki, a girl who's long hair was so green you'd be forgiven if you mistake it for grass. By all accounts she was a pacifist who only used her Quirk for defense never to harm. While a fight ending without any bloodshed was good, sometimes offensive force is the only thing Villains will listen to.

And last but not least the one who had gotten into it earlier with Katsuki it sounded like, Hitoshi Shinso.

The Boy was rather infamous in his middle school from what he had read before about his Quirk and was ostracized because of it. Being constantly told that his Quirk was more suited for a Villain yet had enrolled in U.A, he had seen the boy that had been looking on in envy at others that Aizawa had seen as he had been bitter over his dealt hand and seemed surprised to be here. What he didn't know was that Aizawa had played a role in him being in this Class.

He had fought tooth and nail against the schoolboard to let the boy be allowed entry into The Hero Course. He had too much potential for it to just be wasted in General Department. Just because his Quirk wasn't up to snuff of what most believed Heroes should have didn't mean he shouldn't get a chance.

All in all, they each had potential, but time would tell if they would just be flash in the pans or the next generation of Heroes.

Reaching behind a podium at the front of the room he pulled out a blue bodysuit. "These are the uniforms you are going to be assinged to wear during drills and such until you get your own costumes. Wear them with pride, yadda yadda, stuff like that."

"You are going to be passing them out?" One student who was the tallest in the class and had four extra arms said.

"Nope, you're going to have to go to the Locker Room and find them yourself. After you've changed you'll meet me outside on the field."

"How come?" A voice said next to him and Aizawa was nearly startled as it was the invisible girl Toru.

"Don't do that," He admonished her. "As I was saying, we're going to evaluate your Quirks and assess your strengths. Oh and I forget to mention, for every minute it takes to get out there, you'll be running four laps each."

"WHAT?!" The classroom shouted in shock and protest.

"B-But sir, w-we don't know where the lockers are." A boy with blonde hair with a highlight like a bolt of lightning protested.

Aizawa gave an rather unnerving grin in response. "Then you better go find them." He said as he lounged lazily in his chair and checked his phone. "Time's a wastin'." He mentioned as there was a mad dash out the doorway.

"Gangway!"

"Every man for himself!"

'Teaching's not so bad after all.' He thought to himself as he got up off the chair to head out.

A while later, Class 1-A was shown outside after having frantically found the locker room and dressed into the tracksuits meet up with their Teacher.

"Seven minutes, so that's a total of 28 laps total." Aizawa said as he checked the timer.

"We would've been here sooner if Koji hadn't stopped to pet a bird. Can't you cut us some slack?" The boy with lightning highlight named Denki protested in annoyance.

"But it had lost its mommy, I couldn't leave it all alone until it found it." The rock faced boy said as he had been adamant in helping the bird.

"Sorry but no excuses, even for lost baby birds, 28 laps." Aizawa replied to them.

"But Mr. Aizawa," Ochaco said to him. "Isn't that a little excessive?" She asked and he snorted in response.

"What? You planning on flapping your arms to get where you want to go? Or do you have a private Jetpack at home? In cause you haven't noticed, footwork is fifty percent of a Heroes' job and no one wants to be saved by a Hero who's constantly out of breath because they don't feel like running. You think a bank robber is going to wait for you to catch them is that it?" He said to them. "But we're not running yet. Like I said, first we're going to check your strength." He said and pulled from a bucket a white soft ball similar to a baseball.

"I want you all to throw these using your Quirks, that way we get an assessment of just how strong you are."

"That's all we must do Sir?" Ibara asked him.

"Yep, really complicated isn't it?" He answered dryly. "Don't damage your brains too much trying to figure it out. Now who's first?"

"Heh, I'll go." Katsuki said and stepped forward and took one of the balls. Gripping it so hard it was a wonder that it didn't burst he then tossed it activating his Quirk. "Die!" He yelled as it went sailing through the air a path of destruction in its wake.

"720.6, not bad but still short of the record." Aizawa said looking at the light up scoreboard and Katsuki smirked arrogantly.

"You all see that? You backup dancers might as well go back inside, no way you'll ever be able to make half of that." He said and many in 1-A took offense to that.

"Sounds like he's calling you out, don't just stand there with your tongues hanging out. Step forward and prove him wrong." Aizawa said and Kirishima was the first to try. The wild haired boy threw it with all his might and was frustrated when he only cracked 690 and after that a large muscular boy who wolfed a cupcake down in one bite went followed by Mina and then a boy with a tail.

"I'll go." Izuku said after a while and stepping to it picked up one of the balls up. Taking it in hand he felt its shape and form as he held the ball.

Taking a deep breath he concentrated as he held the ball up as he focused and brought his arm up for a practice throw as he judged the weight of it and the best angle for him to throw it.

"While my hair hasn't turned gray yet kid." Aizawa called out to him to hurry up. Izuku paid him no mind as he steeled himself and getting ready brought the ball up and turned his hips to the side.

'Now!' He shouted mentally bringing it forward and chucked the ball as he activated One for All.

The ball whizzed by as he threw it with all his might. A gust of wind picked up blowing his teacher's hair to the side. The ball kept going on and on.

"789.8, color me less unimpressed than usual." Aizawa said as he read the score. Izuku smirked and moved his hand and fingers, there was no bone fractures or cracks in them. He finally managed to do it in short spurts without damaging his body as he had before. Now he can try and go up to ten percent now that he had accomplished it.

"Nice, way to go Izuku!" Eijiro shouted having cheered him on. Izuku smiled as he walked back to the group standing between Tsuyu and Todoroki.

It continued on but the only person who managed to exceed that was Ocachao who used her levitation quirk to send the ball flying as far as she wanted to.

"Okay, so you know how to throw a ball." He told them after it was all done. "Now we're going to test your stamina and cardio. Learn up over here and get ready to run. Water will be passed and handed out to you if you need it. If you can't finish, consider yourself done for the year." He told them.

The class began to head over to the starting line. Izuku went as well when a hand grabbed him by the collar of his outfit and was turned around.

"Mind explaining how in the world you managed to do that?" Katsuki said demanding to know how he beat him.

Izuku pulled himself away from his grip and dusted himself off. "By working hard Katsuki." He answered and Katsuki scoffed in disbelief.

"Cut the BS Deku, even if you worked hard nonstop for five years no way would someone like you who's a complete wimp would be able to do that." He told him.

"You really think I haven't spent all this time working out Katsuki?" Izuku responded to him. "I told you that I was going to become a great Hero remember?" He told him and many had overheard and noticed what was going on. Aizawa watched on as well getting ready to step in if necessary as he felt that this was a long time coming between them.

"How'd a weakling with no Quirk be able to do that, let alone knock down a fifty foot robot? You've been hiding this whole time ever since we were little that you were Quirkless weren't you?" Katsuki accused him.

"I manage to beat you in something, and that's when you decide to talk to me in over a year?" Izuku said a look of disbelief on his face. "How you not realized what I've been put through this past year? What I've had to do to adapt to being Blind now? And now you are talking to me? The only thing that I hid was that I was blind when I took the enrollment test because I didn't want people to think that I was helpless, I wasn't hiding a Quirk and what happened back there a year ago with the chemicals hitting my face didn't magically give me one."

The blonde was silent for the first time not saying anything.

"Did you even begin to think about what I've gone through that day, unable to see. To be cast in total darkness? What its like to have your eyes be opened but not see nothing but a whirl of black around you?" Izuku asked him.

"Katsuki, because of what happened I can't even see my Mother smile at me anymore, let alone watch TV or look at the sunset. And yet ever since that time, you've said nothing or haven't even talked to me since then." Izuku said to him. "From what I heard, you was only there for a short while and left the hospital soon after I got there and didn't even ask how I was. For all you knew I probably could've died and it was a miracle I didn't."

"Tch, what the hell do you want me to say then, Sorry? Fine, I'm sorry for what happened back there. How am I suppose to react to what happened huh? I didn't see that truck coming or know what was going to happen back then. But its not my fault that you didn't get out of the way of the truck." Katsuki argued at him. "If you had just moved instead of standing there none of this would've happened!"

"All this time and you think that I'm the one to blame for what happened back there? That it's my fault? Your apology is as fake as your excuse." Izuku said in disgust and Katsuki was ready to explode

"To hell with you Deku! And to hell with your damn sobbing Mother!" He shouted at him.

Izuku glared hard at Katsuki behind his glasses. "You always are going to have that pathetic chip on your shoulder aren't you? Acting as if the world owes you everything. You strut around acting as if you are responsible for the sun raising everyday and without you everyone would die. You know why no one likes you? Because your an asshole that's why. A self absorbed asshole who spares no thoughts or consequences towards the stuff you do, regardless of how it affects others from what you do." He told him

"To hell with me? To hell with you Katsuki!" Izuku shouted at him. "And if you ever say anything about my Mother again, I'll beat the living snot out of you!"

"DIE DEKU!" Katsuki shouted consumed with rage as he lunged his arm forward and fired an explosion. However to his shock, Izuku shifted his body to the side and dodged it and then fearlessly grabbed him by the arm.

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground hard as he had been tossed and thrown overhead by Izuku having used his martial arts training against him ultilizing a Judo throw. The boy, who he had mocked and insulted for ten years was looking down at him with contempt written all over his face.

Katsuki grinded his teeth so hard against one another that it was an utter miracle that they hadn't shattered to pieces

"That is enough." Aizawa said as he had let this gone on far enough. "You two got past pent up aggression with each other you wanna let out? Fine, can't expect everyone to get along with everybody. That's good and dandy, but I'm not having it here or during school. Consider yourselves both put on probation for one month from this. One more interaction like that between you two from here on, and you both will be expelled permanently. This is your first and last warning." He told them.

Reluctantly the two each went their separate way but neither fully dropping the matter.

"Now then, unless anyone else feels like making this into some Soap Opera drama, all of you shut up and line up. Twenty Eight laps, no Quirks, Go." He said ordering them to begin running.

Grudingly, the class began to do laps breaking off into a run as they began their marathon.

Aizawa sat and lounged on the grass as he knew this would take a while. While they was at it he could freely think back to what he had been working on the past week, thinking back to the sketch he had found in that arms dealer's bag a while back.

"The Hand." He muttered to himself. He had checked newspapers and looked online but had found no mention of them. He first thought they were some upstart illegal weapons trader but it appeared not to be. The Hero couldn't find a single trace of them, as if they never even existed.

Raising his head up he looked on as some had began their fourth lap whilst others had finished their second.

"The start of a New Year at U.A. begins."

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	5. Battle Simulation

For those who have been asking, yes, Izuku is going to be getting Daredevil's outfit and gear soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia

Izuku was seen working out at the gym that All Might had enrolled him in a year ago, using a staff in hand to practice blows and attacks as he was defending himself from two others who were fighting him at the same time. Getting in some early exercise before he headed to U.A.

He dodged an attack tilting his body to the side and brought his up to block the other one. Using his momentum against him he threw him over on his side and hearing the other opponent preparing to attack ducked and jabbed the backend of it into his stomach causing him to inhale deeply.

A hit on the shoulder though reminded him to never drop his guard though

He continued onwards. Practicing his techniques and attacks as others who he had trained and learned under looked on in the room gauging how his progress was coming along

* * *

As that was happening, the scene shifted to the slums, where a black scrawny man was seen walking and staying out of sight. Last thing the pathetic man wanted was more trouble.

"Never should've came to this stinkin'" The arms dealer grumbled. It was suppose to be an easy gig, sell guns to any sucker stupid enough to part with money and get paid ten times the amount for doing so. But some damn scarf wearing Hero had to show up and arrest him and ruin all his work. It took everything he had to post bail. Not even the guys who had hired him in the first place had helped him out apparently seeing him as expendable

Unfortunately for Turk Barrett, his day was about to get worse.

A hand reached out from the alley and grabbed the unsuspecting man. He was pulled in and slammed chest first against the wall.

"Who the hell do you think you're...oh snap its you." Turk's bluster went right out the window when he saw just who it was that had grabbed him. Standing before him was none other than All Might.

"I've got some questions for you, and you're going to answer them." All Might said.

"What do I look like, some gypsy fortune teller?" Turk drlyl replied, either feeling very brave or very stupid right now.

Interrogation wasn't All Might's strong point, but it was easy to do when you're more than four times the size of the guy you want info from

"I ain't tellin' you-AHHH!" Turk's attempt at resisting was broken down when his arm was twisted in ways it wasn't meant to be. "Ok! Okay! Okay!" Turk shouted in pain as All Might was ready to snap his arm off like a twig. "I got some info! Not much but its a little." He pleaded.

"Tell me." All Might said still applying quarter pressure which even that was more than enough to pull his arm clean off. "Who are The Hand? A syndicate? An alliance of Villains? The name of a rock band?" He demanded to know

"I don't know who they are exactly, all I know is that some guys who I think are Yakuza offered to pay me to distribute weapons to some of the locals around here. They said that if I did they'd pay me in gold."

"What else?" All Might said demanding more info as he slightly applied more pressure.

"Ahh! Geez, what I'd ever do to you to deserve this!?" Turk yelled in pain. "Only thing else I know is that they told me that if I meet some Head Honchos of major Villain syndicates was to show them that piece of paper and they'll comply, now come on, show a brother a little mercy? I ain't done nothing!"

"What are their reasons for supplying hoodlums and two bit thugs with firearms?" All Might questioned him

"They didn't tell me why, I don't ask questions. People offer me cash and I do the job you know? Now c'mon Muscles, I used every penny I had left to make bail, I'm broke and they took away my weapon stash. I ain't doing anything bad the rest of my time here I promise!"

All Might knew he wouldn't get any more useful information from the pathetic man and gave a final sharp twist of his arm and shoved Turk away. "I hope to never see you around here again." He warned him before leaping off into the air.

* * *

"Now," The flashy looking hero said as he drew on the chalkboard. "What is wrong with the sentence here?" He asked the assembled class.

For someone who was possessed with a bombtastic character, Present Mic was a dull teacher as many in the class had to fight the urge to place their heads on their desks and fall asleep. Class 1-A was in the middle of English and fighting the urge to not leap out of the windows and end it all as time seemed to be mocking them with how long it was taking.

Finally it ended and soon it was time for lunch, which was ran by a Pro Hero.

Izuku was seen seated at the table. Eating his food calmly by himself his dark shades over his eyes as he took bites of it and took a sip of juice

"Midoriya," A voice said suddenly catching his attention and he lifted his head up and tilted it towards the direction of where it was coming from.

"Shinsou?" Izuku said a bit surprised to see him approach him as the violet haired student sat down across from him "Is there something you need?" He asked curious as to why he was coming over to see him

"No," The baggy eyed trainee responded. "I just wanted to talk to you." He responded to him. "You intervened the first day when me and Bakugo got into it remember?"

"Yeah I remember." He answered him. "He and I have history together before. Not many sit there and call him names to his face though." He said recalling how Hitoshi had reacted to him when they had first met.

"I've met guys like him all the time in my middle school. Barging in louder than a freight train and yelling at the top of their lungs because they forget the sound of their own voice every five seconds." He said with distaste and Izuku nearly choked on his drink at his describtion of people.

"I take it you weren't Mr. Popular in your middle school then." Izuku dryly said.

"Far from it, and my Quirk did little to help me either." Hitsohi replied to him. "I'm sure you know what my Quirk is right when we all had to introduce ourselves after running laps the first day."

"That's right," Izuku replied as they got to know each other and state their names after it. "You said your Quirk was Hypnosis wasn't it."

"My Quirk is brainwashing, meaning that I can take control of anyone who talks to or answers a question from me." Hitoshi explained. "Once it was found out though, I was the one everyone stayed away from." He said to Izuku a bitter look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Everybody I met always told me once they learned about it how that was more suited for a Villain and didn't speak to me out of fear that I would brainwash them and make them do stuff. Unlike everyone else in U.A. my Quirk is a curse."

"Then why did you enroll in U.A. then?" Izuku asked him.

"Don't let what others say about me fool you, my goal in life is to become a Hero." Hitoshi answered him. "Ever since I was little and watching others bravely risk their lives without a second thought inspired me to become a Hero." He said and Izuku then realized that they weren't so different. Both idolized heroes and wanted to be one despite their setbacks before them that hindered them. "But because of how the testing was done against robots with my Quirk being useless there, because I'm not a powerhouse not can shoot flames out of my ass, applying to General Studies was my only real shot at getting accepted into U.A." He told him as the test was designed unknowingly giving those who's quirks such as Shinsou's at a disadvantage. "I was surprised when I found out that I had been accepted and enrolled into the Hero Course."

"Well I wanted to enroll in the Hero Course no matter what, even if I didn't have a Quirk." Izuku said to him. "Lots of people do each year regardless of what their Quirk does. They wouldn't have put you in it unless they believed you could do it." He told Hitoshi. "Don't you remember a hero named Boxer?"

"I know him, I had his premium trading card when I was young."

"I have five of them. All in mint condition." He said with a touch of pride recalling a Hero before All Might's time. "Despite how silly his Quirk sounded and appeared to be, he used it effectively to trap Villains in them and was voted No.3 in the Top 20 Heroes before he retired. If a guy who could use boxes as weapons be one of the great heroes, then anyone could be, regardless of their Quirk or Powers." He told his classmate.

* * *

On the other side of the room, the girls of 1-A were seen seated all together at the table.

The girls were talking about the usual things that girls gossiped about: Shopping, Clothes and Boys.

"Good to see that except for Kaminari, most of the boys are well behaved and don't try anything." Jirou said as they discussed their classmates of the opposite gender

"Thank goodness, I was afraid that some of them would be perverts who might try to sneak into the locker room." Ochaco replied as they talked

"What about you Momo?" Mina asked "I saw you eyeing that blonde boy the first day. Bakugo was it?"

"No thanks, he may grow up to be handsome but his attitude is repulsive." The wealthy girl said shaking her head. "Although the other one, Todoroki seems like the shy type who's afraid to open up to others." She said twirling her fork in between her fingers. "What about you Ibara?" She asked the grass haired girl.

"As a Christian, he goes against my beliefs to show interest in the opposite sex until I am of legal age." The religious girl replied deflecting the question.

"You're no fun then," Momo said with a pout. Wondering if Ibara was wearing a chasity belt underneath her school uniform. "But what about you Tsuyu?"

"R-Ribbit, me?" Tsuyu said in response having not expected attention to be directed towards her.

"Yeah, you seem rather sweet with that blind boy from what I saw." Mina said.

"His names Izuku."

"Oh, first name basis already with him are we?" Toru asked in a teasing tone of voice.

"Quit it." Tsuyu said admonishing her.

"Now, now, let's not be asking which one gets to be her bridesmaids." Jirou said joining in the teasing.

"Its not funny!" Tsuyu said as she blushed deeply as Mina began to sing a certain song

* * *

After lunch, classes resumed until it was time for Basic Hero Training. Having assembled in the room, the class looked but but the teacher wasn't there.

"Where the hell's the teach?" Katsuki grumbled outloud. "Fine job wasting my time." He said but was ignored by most of the class.

"Well maybe they was involved in the incident that happened recently and can't make it." Denki Kaminari spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Tenya asked turning his head to look at him. "What are you talking about?" He asked wanting information

"Well haven't you heard? Apparently two nights ago a group of heroes were busting up a drug operation and in the middle of doing so were ambushed. They were caught off guard by it and unable to defend themselves from the assault." Denki said to them.

"What you mean? Was it a setup by them?" Eijiro asked.

"No, from what I heard when they got there they discovered that someone had already killed the drug dealers, and then attacked them. Whoever did it attacked both Villain and Hero. They didn't even had time to react before it happened. They were just lucky to get out of there alive if not for the police backup that was stationed there. And it wasn't some run of the mill heroes either. What I heard was both were in the top 15 rankings. And the drug dealers were butchered, cut up and shot without mercy. They didn't even take or post photos of the remains because of how gruesome it was." Denki said a grave tone in his voice

"How barbaric." Ibara said looking pale at his description of the events.

"The heroes would live but they are forced to retire because of their crippling wounds. One has to walk with a cane from now on and the other lost an eye."

"Whoa," Jirou said looking up from her desk.

"Well don't worry ladies," He said with a casanova grin. "I'm here to protect you all in case the slimeball ever shows up here."

"Ugh, in your dreams." Momo said shaking her head at his delusions

"Was there any clues as to who did it?" Izuku asked as it had caught his attention. But before he could get an answer.

"I AM HERE!" A voice shouted startling the class as the door opened and in stepped a massive giant of a man. "Entering like a normal person!"

"All Might?!" The class shouted not having expected to see him appear in their classroom.

"Good afternoon hopeful trainees!" All Might said clad in a teacher's suit and tie proclaimed to them. "I am looking forward to handling your class today." He proclaimed to them as he stood at the front of the room.

"Whoa totally awesome!" Kirishima exclaimed. "Getting taught by the manliest hero in the World!" He said and All Might smirked

"Listen up you bunch of newbies! Here is the assignment you shall be undertaking for today! We all know that Villain's prefer method is to make a robbery and then dash off, but the dangerous ones are those who seek to commit damage and threaten lives. Therefore we are having a contest with you all being split into teams of Heroes and Villains." All Might explained to them. "The Villain team will have setup a nuclear explosive device and its up to the Hero team to stop them and deactivate the bomb while the Villains try to run out the clock. This is a combat trial simulation you're undergoing to get you ready for the real thing. While this is merely practice, I expect all of you to give it Beyond Plus Ultra during it!"

Class 1-A looked on many excited at the prospect. "And before I forget, I have a special surprise for all of you." He said and pressed a button

The walls suddenly gave away splitting about and revealed racks and on them were suitcases. "The outfits you've submitted have been met with approval and finished. So go and suit up, naturally boys you're going to be in a separate room from the girls for this. Meet me at Ground Beta after you've done so." He said before dashing out of the room.

The students stood up and went and grabbed the cases that had their names on them and undressed and began putting on their hero outfits. Ranging from flashy eye catching outfits to suits of armor that they had asked for and designed.

Izuku ran his fingers over the material of the costume. His mother had made it for him, having done it all herself and he was going to wear it with pride knowing what it represented for the both of them. Even if he couldn't fully see it. He put it on and slipped the mask that came with it over his face which was designed to mimic All Might's facial structure and pointy hair ends.

After dressing into their costumes, all twenty students were soon at the testing room where they would randomly be paired up with a partner for the training with one team being Heroes and the other being Villains who would have a five minute head start to go and prepare defenses and then the Hero team would go after them. There was computer screens setup so the rest of the students would watch and see how it unfolded.

"Check it out, Kaminari's almost to the bomb, Ribbit." Tsuyu said as in the first match he was teaming with Koji against the Villain team of Ibara and Masahirao.

"Looks like its just you and me toots!" The electric quirk user said as Ibara stood in front of him preventing him from getting to the bomb. "I don't suppose you'll just let me pass and then go on a date with me right after this?" He offered with a smirk. "Your hair can provide an all you can eat salad buffet.

"Take this seriously will you?" Ibara, who was clad in a plain white robe like that of a priestess scolded him not interested in his actions. "My powers are meant to be used for defense only. I have no intentions of using them to bring harm to one another." She told him.

"Well then, if you won't attack I guess I'll have to take the offensive then!" He said and lunged at her looking to tackle her as he charged up. "I bet you're really ticklish!"

Multiple vines sprouted from Ibara's hair and extended and grapped him and wrapped Denki's body up immoblizing him as she entrapped him with zero effort

"Hey, can't you learn to realize that it was just a joke?" Denki sheeply asked from his position as Ibara waited for time to run out.

"Such vulgar and repulsive attitude is unbecoming of a Hero." Ibara chastised him. "You should spend more time purifying your soul than giving into the sin of Lust."

"Victory to the Villain team!" All Might announced giving the win to her and Masahirao.

More matches went on as teams went and competed against one another.

"Whoa Ho Ho!" Did you see that powerslam through the floor!" Eijiro exclaimed being pumped up by what he saw. "Straight out of New Japan Pro Wrestling that was!

"What's happening?" Izuku asked not knowing what was going on as he had been mentally getting ready.

"What do you mean? Didn't you see that move on the screen they just did?" Eijiro asked.

"I'm blind remember?" Izuku said dryly

"Oh...right."

"Well since you can't see, Rikidou was facing Mezo and consuming Sugar to boost his strength, picked him up and as Kirishima eloquently put it, ''bodyslammed'' him but Mezo recovered and at that close range used his multiple arms to overpower and bind Rikidou and then wrapped the capture tape around him thus subduing him." Tenya said explaining it to him what had happened. "That leaves only Ochaco who's guarding the bomb while Tsuyu is trying to get to it."

Tsuyu was seen sprinting on all fours and leaping up and off the walls, Ochaco was levitating and throwing rocks and other objects in the room at her and she skillfully dodged it as she scaled up top of the walls out of range of her attacks.

"Come down here and fight me!" Ochaco challenged Tsuyu who scaled the walls her hands and feet sticking to them. She looked and soon saw the bomb and she could leap to it at that distance and shut it off.

Tsuyu leapt at the bomb looking to deactivate it when she suddenly stopped in midair being held in place. "Ribbit?!" She exclaimed caught off guard as she couldn't move as she was floating in the air.

"Sorry Tsuyu," Ochaco apologized to her a rather unnerving competitive look on her face. "But a Hero's gotta do what they can to win." She said as she held The Frog girl in the air trapping her with her Levitating Quirk.

Tsuyu struggled against the hold that Ochaco had on her but found herself unable to break it. She could move her arms and legs but couldn't break hold of the levitating grip on her meaning she couldn't break free.

It then hit her, if she could move her legs and arms, then that must also mean...

Tsuyu's tongue lashed out and struck the bomb deactivating it shocking Ochaco having not expected her to be able to use it the way she did.

"Victory to the Hero team!" All Might said as she and her assigned partner had won. "And I must say Tsuyu, well done in the heat of battle for remembering that your tongue can extend despite your body being immoblized. And Ochaco, good performance but always remember that even a dropped guard for a second can turn victory into defeat." He said praising the both of them for their efforts after they got back.

"Good job both of you out there." Momo said complimenting the two teams.

"You did good out there Tsuyu." Izuku said as well as he finished checking his gear unaware of her smiling in response at his praise.

The next contest wasn't really a contest, as Todoroki's partner just calmly stepped outside and waited for him to freeze the villain team of as the dual quirk trainee won it single handily.

"Well that was underwhelming." A voice said and All Might turned his head and saw Aizawa standing there.

"Eraserhead, what are you doing here? Trying to encroach and muscle in on my territory are you?" He asked suspiciously and Aizawa let out a snort.

"I've got nothing else to do for the day so I'm just here to watch and see how my class is doing." He replied. "See if their taking this seriously or think they are enrolling in clown school." He said

"Mr. Aizawa." A voice said and he looked to see where it was coming from but didn't see anyone. "Right here sir." He said and looked and saw a floating glove right in his face. "It's me Toru,"

"Don't do that." He admonished her again and then noticed that she had on just a pair of gloves and shoes. "Toru, where's your outfit?" He asked her

"This is my outfit." She stated to him.

"You mean that you can turn your other clothes invinsible as well?"

"Nope, I'm all naked underneath here!" She proclaimed causing him to facepalm.

"Of course you are." He said and looked on at the next match that was going on

"And our next match is," All Might said as pictures rotated before stopping. "Heroes Izuku Midoriya and Hitoshi Shinsou vs Villains Katsuki Bakugo and Yuga Aoyama!" He stated announcing the teams.

The two teams lined up. "Laser Belly, don't you dare drag me down, and leave Deku the hell alone. He's all mine you hear?" Katsuki stated. Izuku paid him no attention as he took a deep breath as his partner stood next to him.

Hitsohi was wearing an old fashioned private eye outfit that was a blue color complete with a hat over his head. Looking like something out of the movies or detective novels.

"Villain Team, GO!" All Might shouted signaling them to begin as the contest started.

Izuki and Hitsohi waited until five minutes had passed. "Bomb has been planted, Hero Team GO!"

At that they went into the building.

"So I suppose you've come up with an ingenious plan then?" Hitoshi asked as they went down a corridor.

"Honestly, no disrespect to Yuma, but Katsuki will be the real danger, you know how powerful is Quirk is right?" He said and Hitoshi nodded his head. "And he loves to play mind games as well and get underneath your skin."

"I take it he doesn't call people nicknames for fun then?" Hitsohi dryly asked

"Katsuki is a talker, he'll always try to mock and trash talk you. The best way to counter it is to ignore him and make him madder so he'll get sloppy in his attacks." Izuku said his voice muffled through the mask he wore. At times he had to lift it up so he could get some air as he wasn't used to wearing it.

"A talker then, perfect." Hitsohi said and a hint of a smirk showed on his face as that was the perfect opponent for him.

"I can hear someone nearby," He told him. "Someone's talking."

"Can you tell who it is?"

"I believe its Aoyama," Izuku said as he focused his hearing. "The voice isn't rough or rude." He said as he listened in. "Let me take care of him, he seems the easily distracted sort and from what I heard from him, he can only shoot for a second before his stomach cramps up." He said but Shinsou shook his head.

"Hold on, let me do it, we don't know where Bakugo is and from what you said, Bakugo's the true threat and you need to be at full strength to face him should we encounter him."

"How do you plan on getting him then?" Izuku asked.

"I'll create a distraction and when his back is to me, use the capture tape to bind him." He replied holding it up. "Just as long as his back is to me, I can avoid his power."

Izuku thought it over before nodding his head. "All right, be careful." He said and his teammate left without saying a word.

Hitsoshi was seen holding the capture tape in his arms as he quietly went through the building. Listening in, he could hear Yuma's voice getting louder the closer he got. "That's right, keep yapping." He muttered and peeked his head around a corner.

The flamboyant trainee was spotted and had his back to Shinshou seemingly unaware of his presence as he was chatting . Reaching up to his hat, he took it off and threw it at the wall.

"Hmm?" Yuga said turning around and spotted the hat on the floor. "Oh? Is somebody near?" He asked and stepped forward. "Come on out, there's no need to hide in the darkness like a rat." He said a smile on his face as he went forward and investigated the hat that had been left.

Hitoshi suddenly emerged from the corner and charged him looking to bind him but Yuga's guard was up more than he expected and ducked low catching him off guard and he slipped past him and had to stop himself from crashing.

"So sorry Hero, but I'm afraid that good will not win today, no?" The flashy boy said to Hitoshi.

"Another talker." Hitoshi muttered in response as the boy sparkled and prepared to fire.

* * *

"Hitoshi, are you there?" Izuku asked but silence was all he got in return. After waiting a minute had passed he had called in to see who he was doing "Hitoshi come in!" He repeated but still got no answer. "No," He said gritting his teeth as that meant that either his partner was unconscious or had been captured. Whatever had happened, he was on his own now. He thought about going to help him out but time wasn't on his side, he couldn't go find him and then try to shut off the bomb.

The only other option left was to go it alone.

He went on through the building, keeping quiet and being steathly all of his senses focused as he went on. Katsuki was somewhere around here, and it was better to get the drop on him than the other way around.

The wall gave way having been destroyed and shown standing there through the smoke clad in his outfit was Katsuki.

"Deku," He sneered at him.

"Katsuki," Izuku responded as he stood up in front of him. "Where's the bomb?"

"Its right behind me, all you gotta do is beat me before it runs out." Katsuki taunted him as it was shown behind him. Izuku reached behind his person and pulled out a baton. "You really think that puny stick is gonna do any good?" He said insulted that he would face him with just that. "Do you want to get your ass kicked that badly then?"

Izuku didn't say anything as he made a couple swings with it. "Take your best shot." He challenged him.

Katsuki roared and lunged at him and fired off an explosion from his hand. Izuku dodged it and went low and shoulder tackled him. The blow knocked the wind out of Katsuki having not expected him to use such force. Snarling he threw a fist at Izuku who dodged it.

The two went at it with one another. Katsuki released explosives as Izuku countered using his martial arts and fighting technique he had developed over the year.

"Opening up a betting pool, I say Izuku wins!" Eijiro shouted looking on.

"Young man, I should warn you that gambling is an ugly hobby to take up." All Might lectured him before leaning in close so no one could hear. "Put two thousand yen down for me on him."

A year ago, Izuku Midoriya would've been terrified of facing Katsuki Bakugo and being on the receving end and up close with his attacks. But after a year of training and going through so much hardship and overcoming the odds, he knew he had nothing to fear from him now anymore. He reflexively dodged and avoided his exploding attacks, the training he had undergone enabling him to know where Katsuki was aiming his attacks before he even did them.

He spun out of the way of Katuski's attack and struck him across the face delivering an open palm strike which staggered him who wildly released an attack which he avoided and swung his weapon

Katsuki let out a yell of pain as the iron baton struck against his shin and he was then hit by it in the jaw leaving a bruise.

"Not bad for a puny stick is it?" Izuku taunted him. In fury Katsuki unleashed explosives with both hands sending attacks everywhere in an attempt to get him.

"Damn it Katsuki stop!" Izuku shouted at him. "You keep up with those blasts and you'll bring this whole building down on us!" He yelled at him as he was taking this way too seriously.

"It'll be worth it to beat you!" He snarled at him and released more blasts. The gauntlets he wore amplified his attacks making them stronger than they were before.

"Katsuki!" All Might's voice announced over the intercom. "Continuing to unleash destructive attacks will damage the bomb and thus disqualify your team!"

"Tch, who cares. So long as I beat this loser." Katsuki said ignoring the warnings and let loose more explosions.

"Stupid idiot," Izuku muttered under his breath. He dodged one and threw his baton at Katsuki who just missed it collidding against his head. He then realized that was a diversion as Izuku ran flipped over him and dashing retrieved his weapon and went at the bomb.

"NO!" Katsuki shouted as he wasn't going to let him win and fired an explosion off at the roof. The roof gave way dropping debris right in front of Midoriya

Midoriya was knocked backwards and the mask he wore became dislodged and was knocked off of his head exposing his face. He shook his head feeling disoriented but didn't have time to relax as he rolled out of the way of a blast. His head stung as he shook it trying to focus. It sounded like a hundred birds were chirping all at once putting a strain on his hearing.

Katsuki saw it seeing how he was being affected by it and snapped his fingers together in curiosity setting off a loud blast. The blast echoed around the room. "Ahh!" Izuku shouted clamping his hands over his ears trying to drown out the sound.

Katsuki released another one and Izuku screamed in pain as he couldn't protect himself.

"Hey, what's wrong with Izuku, those attacks ain't even hitting him but they seem to be hurting him." Eijiro asked not understanding what was happening.

"From the way it looks, Bakugo is only using his explosives to make loud sounds. But other than being annoying it shouldn't really bother him that much should it?" Mina said as many were confused by what was happening.

"I know your weakness now Deku," Katsuki said as he knew what he had to do. "While your senses are sharper, they are also highly sensitive aren't they especially your ears." He said and let loose another loud blast. "Its like a train going right by you whenever one goes off isn't it?" He said letting out more and more explosions. Izuku clutched at his head having fallen to his knees trying to drown out the sound as his head felt like it was being pounded on like a drum.

Katsuki took the advantage letting out more and more loud sounds which staggered and hurt Izuku. He stepped closer to him letting out small but loud sounding explosives taking pleasure in it. Izuku clutching at his hand swung at him which he missed badly and knocked him down slamming his hands into his chest.

A scraping sound was heard which caught his attention as he turned his head.

Katsuki looked on and an arrogant smirk appeared on his face as Yuga was dragging his opponent by the collar on the ground who appeared to be unconscious. Hitoshi laid there limply not moving a muscle

"You lose as usual Deku." Katsuki said to Izuku. "Your droppy eyed partner is as useless as you are, even if he wasn't knocked out you two pathetic losers together wouldn't have a chance at beating me." He mocked him with a sadistic grin

"One Minute Remains!" All Might's voice boomed through the speakers

Izuku gritted his teeth as it appeared he had no choice but to surrender the contest.

Tsuyu looked on at the screens watching with the others. "Hang in there Izuku," She said as it appeared hopeless for him.

"You lose Deku!" Katsuki shouted preparing to unleash a blast with both hands

As that was happening, Hitoshi who everyone had ignored this entire time over what was happening lifted his head up and opened his eyes and smiled.

Yuga let go of him and suddenly fired a laser at Katsuki who saw it coming and just barely dodged it in the nick of time.

"What the hell?!" Katsuki shouted in shock as Yuga had apparently betrayed them and fired another laser at him. "We are suppose to be on the same team remember Dumbass!" He yelled at him but Yuga didn't say anything in response as he fired at him again. "Damn it! Stop Laser Belly!" He shouted and counter attacked as they clashed with each other, explosions against lazers.

"What in the world?" Tenya said not understanding what was going on and many as well were confused as well as to why Yuga was attacking his own teammate.

Unbeknowst to them, Hitoshi having feigned being knocked out the whole time. When he had encountered Aoyama he took advantage of his talkative nature and brainwashed him with his Quirk, once he had him under his control, he ordered him to lead him to where the battle between the others was at. He had made it look like he had been defeated and dragged there by Yuga to get Katsuki to drop his guard and then had Yuga attack him "Go!" He shouted into the earpiece to Izuku.

Izuku heard the chaos that was happening and saw his opening. Whilst the two were preoccupied with fighting he dashed towards were the bomb was at, with only seconds left on the timer he charged at it knowing that he had to shut it off before it was too late. His hand smacked against it in the nick of time, shutting it off.

"BOMB HAS BEEN SECURED AND DEACTIVATED! VICTORY TO THE HERO TEAM!" All Might's voice echoed all around

Yuga blinked unaware of all that happened not being able to recall anything. "Did we win?" He asked Katsuki who looked ready to strangle him for costing them the match.

The four soon met back up in the surveillance room with the other classmates. Which soon became three as Katsuki had stormed off and sulked in the corner of the room after making it back. Looking on, Aizawa could only shake his head in disapproval.

"That was a nailbiter of a matchup." All Might said looking on. "Now then, of the four, who here performed the best?" He asked the other classmates.

"Shinsou from my analysis is The MVP." Momo stated speaking up. "He feigned having been knocked out the whole time and everyone believed him to be out of action. But what had really happened was that he used his quirk to brainwash Aoyama fooling everyone into what was going on and then had him attack Bakugo thus making them fight one another and be unable to defend the bomb. Also Bakugo was more focused on attacking then defending the bomb and risked getting disqualified due to being over excessive with how he used his quirk. Without Shinsou, Midoriya who despite showing no fear in the face of adversity, would never have been able to deactivate the bomb. His quirk, while lacking in offensive capabilities, when used correctly, can turn villains against one another and change the tide of battle and snatch victory from the jaws of defeat."

"Yes, that's what I would say also." All Might said clearing his throat. "Well done Hitoshi! You have taken the first step into becoming a Hero!" He said to him who looked surprised that All Might would praise him as he gave him a thumbs up.

Izuku looked on running his fingers over the mask in his hands. Perhaps he could make some adjustments to it, so that it'd be more fitting for him to wear. Cut off and remove part of it at the bottom so he could breathe better through it and trim the upper part of it. As much as he idolized All Might, designing it to look like his face wasn't the most practical choice his mother had made.

"I'd say this was a good day of training." All Might said later on after it was completed. "I hope to see you all soon." He said and hastily left knowing he was almost out of time before he had to revert back to his scrawny form.

"Just a sec," A voice said and they looked and saw Aizawa standing there in the room. "You're not dismissed just yet. I wanna talk to you all for a second." He told them.

"Great, how did we miss up this time?" Denki asked ready to be admonished by him.

"...Good job today." Eraserhead said.

"Huh?! Mr. Aizawa did you just compliment us?" Mina asked not believing her ears along with many in the class. "Are you feeling alright?"

"You worked hard today," He said to them as he stood before his class. "Work still needs to be done but I'm happy that you made some progress. Showing me that you are all actually taking this school seriously and not wasting my time and yours in your work." The shaggy haired hero said to them.

"I know you all probably hate me, but know the only reason I'm placing such heavy loads on you is because I want you all to be the best." He said to them. "I'm not doing this unless I knew that you could make it. I'm sure you've heard about the incident the past days and that could just easily be you it had happened to. I may be hard but only so that you can push yourselves past your limits and be the Heroes you've dreamt of becoming."

"Wow, you really do care about us." A voice said next to him startling him. "I guess your just a big softie underneath your gruff exterior." Toru said

"That does it!" Eraserhead shouted and reaching out grabbed a body part and began to pull Toru. "I'm getting you outfitted for a bell so you don't sneak up on me anymore!" He exclaimed as he dragged her towards the school

"Mr. Aizawa, that's my nose you're pulling!"

* * *

A figure was seen in a Karaoke room, he had a microphone in one hand as he moved his body to the beat of the music and began to sing the words to the song

 _"Oh, talking away_

 _And I don't know what, what to say_

 _Say it anyway!"_

He turned around as he song and looked on at the other occupant in the room, a terrified female with the appearance of a Raccoon who was tied to a chair with ropes frantically struggling against them a look of fear on her face as he strutted towards her. The room revealed several other people in the room who were dead and bloody on the floor and couches having been murdered by him

 _"Today isn't my day to find you,_

 _Keep shying away,_

 _I'm be coming for your love okay!"_

As he approached a chain dropped from his other hand with a blade attached to it that had blood dripping from it. He kept on his jovial attitude as he swaggered over to the fear filled woman and placed the edge of the blade against her cheek.

 _"Take on me,"_

A neat cut against her cheek, scrapping against it spilling two drops of blood, mixing in with the sweat and tears pouring down her eyes. He considered singing directly at her as if oblivious that he was cutting her up.

 _"Take me on,"_

His weapon traced and moved against her throat, her body moving and shaking from fear so much it didn't have to apply pressure to it for her to cut herself on the blade as he pulled it back behind his head and she shut her eyes tight

 _"I'll be..._

A footstep was heard and he turned his head annoyance in his eyes as he saw a person enter the room paying no attention to the massacre in the room. Knowing that this was important the assassin dropped his weapon before quickly slitting her throat making her bleed out

He stopped what he was doing and walked over to the figure in the room and respectully bowed his head to his superior who handed over to him an envelope. He took it in hand and opening it glanced at the message inside knowing what the symbol inside it meant.

"They call for my services and I shall answer." He said with a smile as his Masters had summoned him and his Scythe would soon taste blood.

A/N: That's it for this chapter review please


	6. Alliances

Next chapter of The Devil of U.A. Alliances are being made as a planned attack is happening.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia

"Mom, I'm home!" Izuku Midoriya exclaimed as he opened the door to their apartment and stepped in.

"Izuku? I didn't expect you back so soon from School." Inko said as she lifted up her head as she was shown seated on the couch watching television.

"Yeah, it was starting to thunder and felt like rain so I decided to head home first thing." Izuku responded to her. "Everything okay?" He asked as he walked around the house using his walking cane to guide him.

"Yes, everything's fine." Inko replied and Izuku looked on at her sensing that something was off. He realized that his mother's heartbeat was irregular, meaning that she was lying to him. It was then that an announcement came from the TV.

"We'll be back with more details about the attack after a word from our sponsors."

"Attack?" Izuku repeated with confusion in his voice. "What are they talking about Mom?" He asked her but she didn't respond to him as she turned it off and stood up and went to the kitchen. "Mom?"

"It's nothing that concerns you Izuku, wash up and get ready for Dinner." She told him dodging the question.

Izuku looked on at her wondering what was going on and what she was hiding from him. He thought back to what he heard the other day in class. About how both criminals and heroes had been attacked by someone. Did it have something to do with that?

Knowing that his mother would refuse to open up about it, he kept quiet knowing he'd have to ask others for answers about what had happened.

* * *

As the day turned into night and rain covered the area. Two figures were seen standing in the rain alone in the street.

One was clad in a business suit, looking like your average everyday businessman. The other was dressed in more casual wear wearing a hood over his head

The two stood there at the assigned spot waiting for several minutes until the area in front of them shifted and a small purple portal appeared in front of them.

A figure slowly emerged from the portal, a pale blue haired figure who had several hands attached to his person.

Narrowing his eyes he looked on at the two before him, the ones who would have been sent to meet with him. The first seemed to be no more than your average delinquient, whilst the other, there was something off about him. The way he stood there and his posture and his steely eyes that he possessed.

What was most disturbing was despite the rain coming down on him, he showed no concern. He didn't even seem to notice that he was being drenched.

"Could you at least act like it bothers you? Freaks me out." He said to him and the man didn't respond. "Come in, we have much to discuss." He said motioning to the portal and went back in it and the two followed after him.

They found themselves inside a dimly lit room and in the room was a man who appeared to be made out of mist with glowing eyes clad in a elegant suit. "I figured it would be more suitable for us if we talked and discussed our plans in comfort instead of out in the cold and wet." The being said to them.

"This is Kurogiri, as you can tell, his Quirk enables him to create portals and teleport people. As for me, I am Shigaraki, the current head of The League of Villains." The multiple handed man said to the two.

"I am Nobu Yoshioka, my superiors have sent me to meet with you." One who was clad in a business suit and appeared to be the senior of the two said.

"Now that that's out of the way, I'm sure we can all agree on why we are meeting with one another." Kurogiri said as this was a meeting between two organizations.

"You seek our aid in your planned attack do you not?" Nobu asked not wasting anytime seeing no reason to keep himself waiting any longer than was necessary.

"Hmph, we have received word that on Friday U.A. will be sending a class out to an area for training exercises. Far away and secluded, and All Might is believed to be there." Shigaraki said not breaking his gaze on the two.

"My masters are opposed to sending men on needless suicide missions." Nobu responded to him.

"It's just a batch of fresh rookie students, barely out of the entry exam." Kurogiri said speaking up. "They will be no threat to us. Our main target and priority is All Might."

"Correct, he is the end of level boss we're gunning for, the rest are just peons to be swept aside." Shigaraki said to him

"You seek to claim his head as a trophy do you not? But to secure victory you need our Clan's aid in doing so."

"It is better to be overprepared to sure things go your way is it not?" Kurogiri said to him. "All Might is an enemy to us all, his death would be a great burden lifted off our shoulders if he is no longer amongst the living is it not?"

"True," Nobu answered him. "My Masters after being hidden for so long in the shadows have decided that now is the time to strike and remind the World of who we are."

"Our forces are ready for the attack, we shall carve out a glorious victory by day's end. We have amassed many who are eager and willing to be the one who end's All Might's life." Shigaraki said clutching a hand into a fist. "They won't know what happened and All Might, the so called Symbol of Peace will be dead at the end of the level."

"Yes, and from witnessing those who've been recruited, I'm sure that if you all gang up and attack at once, you might be able steal a baby's lollipop." Nobu said in response and his associate laughed in response finding humor in it. The pale man let loose a growl. "Did I offend you?" The older man asked in a sarcastic tone. Shigaraki stepped forward in anger. "Careful, I've slain far more dangerous foes than you. I've shown you respect by coming here, you would be wise to return it." He told him and Shigaraki snarled dangerously in resposne.

"Shigaraki, calm down." Kurogiri said to him, knowing his temper and reaction to being insulted. Taking a deep breath to restrain himself he looked on at Nobu

"Cut the bullshit, is your organization willing to help us or not?" He said demanding answers.

"We will assist in the attack, we shall lend you five including my associate Scythe." Nobu responsed and his associate revealed a weapon on his person which earned him his name.

"Only five?" The blue haired figure said narrowing his eyes. "Are you mocking us with sending only that?"

"Do not mistake numbers as strength, five of our clansmen are more than equal in contribution than your entire army." Nobu said to him. "For if this does go well and All Might is slain, then my masters shall be more open to working with you in the future."

"Our secret weapon we have created is more than capable of destroying All Might, as well as your men should they get any idea about stepping out of line. They will follow my orders the way characters on a RPG do, understand?" Shigaraki said

"If it will make you happy, then so be it." Nobu responded to him.

"Then its agreed." Shigaraki said and reached out and extended his hand out to cement the partnership. Nobu however did not return it.

"Come now, surely you trust us?" Kurogiri asked him. "Yakuza are bound by codes of Honor are you not."

"Who said anything about us being Yakuza?" Scythe said speaking up for the first time.

"I have learned that in my years, the most dangerous words one can tell another is 'Trust me,'." Nobu said as he stood up. "We trust you no more than a snapping turtle would trust an alligator. Scythe and our chosen warriors shall be sent to you for the attack soon. We shall take our leave now."

"Very well then," Kurogiri said and created a portal which would take them back outside. He and Shigaraki watched on as they entered it and departed.

"You should have sent the two bastards to Nomu's lair." Shigaraki said with a hiss at how they had acted towards him. "That way we could send whatever parts he didn't mangle back to their leaders." He said angrily clutching a fist, wanting nothing more than to put all five of his digits onto his smug face and wipe it right off.

"Come now, it is unbecoming of a Leader to let his emotions control him." A voice said and in the back of the room a small laptop came on.

"M-Master?" Shigaraki said and immediately bowed his head as he stood in front of the laptop. A black screen was shown but only a voice could be heard. "Is it truly worth allying ourselves with them?" He asked his tone now respectful and subdued.

"You still have much to learn my young pupil," The voice coming from the laptop responded to him. "There are times when one must put aside differences in order to achieve their goals. Do not underestimate them and the benefits of allying with them, their strength and resources is comparable to ours." The voice calmly lectured him. "Plus, I am in talks with another potential ally who I hope to sway over to my side. Someone in America who wields and holds considerable power in the underworld and who's name strikes fear into all there."

"Yes Master." Shigaraki said bowing his head.

"Move forward with the planned attack, in two days' I look forward to hear the reports of your success." The voice said and the screen went black as the computer turned off on its own. The psychotic villain nodded his head and turned to his second in command.

"See to it that Nomu is ready, and keep him hungry as well. He works best on an empty belly." He said to Kurogiri. "We will sic him on our so called new friends if they try anything after we kill All Might."

"But-" Kurogiri protested

"I know what he said!" Shigaraki snapped a wild look in his eyes. "And provided they follow my commands there won't be any need, but we will remind them that its The League of Villains that are the most powerful force out there."

* * *

"I don't understand why we gotta bother with English." The red headed student grumbled the next day as he left the class with others. "I mean, I'm never going to England so why do I gotta bother?" Kirishima asked outloud.

He was ignored by most of his classmates as 1-A was finished with the class and heading to lunch.

"Kaminari," Izuku's voice called out and The Electric Quirk user stopped and turned around seeing him approach him.

"What's up?" He asked curious as to why he called out to him

"Have you heard anything recently? I heard that there was another attack as of late." He asked the blonde.

"Huh, you saw the news as well I guess. Yeah some nightclub got attacked the other day."

"Was it a front for Villains or something?"

"No, unlike the other place, this was just your local hangout to go and have a good time and dance. When it was time to shut down, the managers went to a VIP room and saw that the inhabitants inside had all been killed. All of them had been cut by some blade of sorts. But that wasn't the strangest thing."

"What do you mean?"

"The police discovered a print that had been drawn. Apparently one of the victims in their last moments drew something on the table before dying. A drawing of a Hand."

"A Hand? What does that mean?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Denki replied and Izuku thought it over as that was what his Mother was hiding from him. It was unsettling that a massacre would occur so sudden with no survivors.

"Whatever this is about, I'm sure that it'll be put a stop to soon." A voice said and Tenya Iida stepped forward having overheard their discussion. The glasses wearing hero joined them. "Whomever this person maybe, they won't be around for much longer I assure you." He said to them.

"You seem pretty confident," Kamninari said to him and Tenya's smiled as his glasses shined.

"You forget that my Brother is one of the finest Heroes of the current generation who inspires many who work for him to bring out the best." Tenya said with a hint of pride in his voice. "Should whoever this person be continue to show their face, my Brother will stop them." He said to them.

"You look up to your Brother don't you?" Izuku asked him and he nodded.

"He is my idol and my Hero, Tensei or Ingenium as he is known once he spots an evil doer will never let them escape. I can only hope to match his exploits one day." He told them. "Now come on, let's forget about this as its not our place for now to worry about Villains." He said and went to the cafeteria.

After lunch had ended, Class 1-A was having Hero Training and got into their outfits.

Izuku looked on running his fingers over the new Hero costume he had. The mask had been replaced with a new design. Instead of looking like All Might's face, it was now different as the bottom part had been adjusted and removed so his mouth could be seen as well as enable him to breathe. The slots in the eyes were now lensed and colored as well. As well on the mask were a pair of small pointed horns. Lifting it up, he slipped it over his head the mask fitting easily and also the fabric in it would protect his ears now.

"Nice new getup." Kirishima complimented him as he put on his own outfit and Izuku nodded his head in appreciation.

He had made many friends in the short time he had been enrolled at and attending U.A. Shinsou, Kirishima, Tenya for starters. He had stayed away from Katsuki though, the two not interacting with one another as both were still on probation from the incident with one another the first day. So long as Katsuki didn't bother him though, then he wasn't going to interact with him.

"Hello Izuku," A female voice said after he exited the changing room and he turned his head in the direction of it who also had been dressed and waiting.

"Hi Tsuyu," He said with a smile to the Frog Girl who quickly was becoming his best friend here. Tsuyu had made him feel welcome being the first person here to do so.

"Are you ready for today's assignment?" She asked curiously to him.

"Yeah, how's your siblings?" He replied to her

"They are good, my parents got home yesterday from their business meeting so I can have time to myself. The girls have asked if I want to join them shopping after school today but I was wondering what you was up to."

"Well I'm not doing much," Izuku said as he was focusing on using the time off from school to perfect using ten percent of One for All. "I hope you have a good time with them."

After getting dressed, Class 1-A went to the assigned room where they would be trained at. The place was a large room with a run down building in it and on the top of it dangling was a dummy the shape of a person.

"Welcome Class 1-A!" A voice said as a busty woman clad in a skintight outfit that empathized her figure and had a red mask on over her face said as she stepped forward as she spoke in an excited tone.

"I am your instructor for this event, Nerumi Kayama! But you all know me as Midnight!" The fanservice woman said as she waved a whip in her hand. "I hope you are all ready for a steamy experience!" The Pro Hero said to them.

"Man, what a babe!" Denki said with a grin pleased to see her. "Maybe she'll give us some private tutor-" He was interrupted when he got smacked upside the head by one of Jirou's ear jacks.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Jirou said to him

"This is an old favorite practice of mine, called Rescue the Civilian!" Midnight declared waving her Cat O' Nine tails whip. "The premise is simple enough, a Civilian is dangling from the roof and needs to be saved. We are going to have one vs one matchups where the first person to rescue them wins the contest. This is all about speed and reaction knowing how to think on your feet. There are plenty of obstacles and hazards as well that you must look out for. And while I endorse a good competitive matchup, there is to be no cheating, no attacking and no foul play. At least not that I can see at least." She said with a wink before reaching out with her whip and touching Koji's chin with it making him tilt his head up. "Is that clear big boy?" She asked

"Y-Yes ma'am!" The rock faced student nervously answered blushing deeply.

"Good, now then our first matchup is..." Midnight and drew names. "Oh, Izuku Midoriya vs Rikido Satou. Step forward you two hunks!" She said making her announcement.

"Hey, good luck out there and may be the best man win." Rikido said good naturedly to him as he pat him on the back as the two were prepared to begin.

"Ready? Start!" Midnight's shouted waving her whip.

Rikido charged ahead going straight into the building while Izuku went to the side of the building looking to scale up it.

Going up the wall he came to a ledge and pulled himself up it. He felt around and detected a draft coming from one of the windows which was opened and went to it. But just as he did, his nose picked up the smell of smoke and ash causing him to stop.

Flames suddenly emitted from the window as it became lit and on fire preventing him from passing through

Izuku backed away from the flames covering his face up with his hands. "Oh! A fire hazard has broken out, can't go that way!" Midnight's voice exclaimed as she and the others looked on. "Midoriya has been cut off while Satou has decided to do his hammer impersonation with the walls as nails!" She said as Rikido was shown charging through the walls using his enhanced strength to do so.

Izuku looked around knowing that he couldn't go through the fire without risking injury when he heard a swinging sound and noticed that there was a ladder nearby. Going into a run he jumped and leapt grabbing the edge of it and pulled himself up and began to climb it before reaching a set of stairs.

"Nice recovery, bypassed the flaming windows and heading up top!" Midnight said taping her finger against her chin. "While Rikido it seems is having trouble." She mentinoned as the orange clad Hero was blocked by heavy objects in a room requiring him to move them out of the way so he could pass.

He went up them when they suddenly gave out beneath him and he hanged on tightly to the railing. "Uh oh! That building won't be holding up much longer, better hurry up Heroes!" Midnight said as she continued to do commentary. "Wait, what's Midoriya up to?" She said as he got his Baton out and undid the top and revealed cable rope hidden in it.

Izuku took the rope and swinging it tossed it like a lasso and it wrapped around the edge of the building and he began climbing up it. "Oh my! What an unexpected turn of events, way to bypass obstacles. Its making me all tingly inside!" Midnight said with a squeal. "Keep it up Heroes!"

Rikido had shoved a Piano out of the way when he consumed a pastry increasing his strength. He then grabbed a chair and threw it at the roof creating a hole in it and climbing the Piano scaled up the hole to the next floor.

"Its Neck and Neck, it's anyone's game!"

Izuku had reached the top of the rope when Rikido had created another hole in the way causing him to nearly let go of the rope but recovered in the nick of time. He could hear him inside, and it appeared that he was closer to the rooftop than he was. His radar sense couldn't detect any holds or places for him to grab and climb up and if Rikido smashed again he'd be risk getting knocked off.

The civilian was nearby dangling from the roof and it was then that an idea came to his mind as he produced the rope again and swung it wrapping around the side of the building.

Rikido had reached the rooftop emerging from the building and smiled seeing the civilian thinking that he had won as he ran at it as all he had to do was touch it and he'd win.

But to his shock Izuku suddenly swung past him on the rope and grabbed the dummy.

"Izuku's got the Civilian, he wins!" Midnight's voice shouted proclaiming him the winner.

Izuku swung around carrying the dummy trying to figure out a way to get down now. It was too high up for him to drop down as he was trying to find a place to land. He then heard a creaking sound and realized that the rope was starting to give way due to the pressure. He swung around trying to find a ledge to land on when it strained causing him to lose control and careen at the wall.

His back hit the wall with a thud causing him to grit his teeth and inhale sharply. The cable rope started to loosen but was then grabbed by Rikido who caught it and pulled both of them up to the rooftop.

"Thanks Rikido." Izuku said after he had reached the top and set foot on the roof.

"Good match there Midoriya," Rikido said taking the loss in stride. "I'm going to have to push myself further if I want to match you." He said and offered his hand and Izuku took it and shook it as they congraulated one another.

"Oh, what a display of showmanship!" Midnight shouted. "That's what I call a dramatic climax! Now let's see who our next combatants are and if they can stimulate me just as much."

* * *

Blood was seen sprayed all over the area as multiple bodies were seen sprawled on the floor of the warehouse. It looked like something out of a horror movie but it was all too real as the inhabitants shown inside were all dead. Some with missing limps that had been cut or blown off.

An empty magazine was seen hitting the ground as a Saiga-12 shotgun was shown being reloaded. A figure was shown calmly reloading it being no mind or attention to all the death that surrounded him.

Deaths that he had caused and should anyone show up like the last time, he would put them down on well. Villain, Hero, it didn't matter.

Finishing reloading he looked on, although there was no movement he could tell that there was people who were still alive.

He watched, waited and listened.

He could hear the faint sound of someone breathing which indicated where they was at and turned and fired the shotgun. The bullet went and hit the wall ricocheting off it and drew out the one who was hiding. The criminal who had a fire quirk threw a fireball at him which he dodged and dropped the shotgun and charged at him

He dodged the attacks, moving faster than the eye could trace and pulled out his katana that was strapped to his back. He swung the blade aiming for their head and the criminal leaned back and it just barely nicked his face, leaving a small cut and a trace of blood on the sword.

That was all he needed.

He consumed the blood and the man suddenly found himself unable to move as he dropped to the ground not understading why his body had shut down. He didn't have much time to think it over though as he was skewered and sent into an endless sleep which he would never wake up from.

Pulling the blade out the attacker looked on over and spotted the lone remaining figure in the room as it was now just them.

"Name: Manabu Yuosuke. Crimes: Drug Racketering, Arson, Weapons smuggling." He said listing all the charges against him throughout his criminal career. "Was at the Gifu incident that occured two years ago and apprehended six months later and then released from prison two weeks ago." He said as he took a step forward looking like the Grim Reaper in person.

"Leave me the hell alone!" The man shouted as he fled deciding not to fight like the others had. He jumped off the railing and landed on the floor running to the door.

His pursurer's feet hit the floor as well and he saw him go. He dropped low into a crouch and a kunai slipped out of his sleeve into his hand and he threw it.

The man cried out in pain as his knee was pierced, the blade going through it and sticking out the other side. He fell to the floor clutching his leg howling in agony as blood emerged from the floor. He crawled and tried to drag himself to the floor but was stopped when the weapon was grabbed and then yanked right out of his leg causing him to scream.

He looked on at the one who had done it as he placed the weapon back as he looked down on at him

"C'mon, this isn't right! Heroes don't act like this!" He protested begging for mercy

"Do I look like a Hero?!" His assailant said spitting out the word as though it was venom. He stepped on the knee twisting and grinding his spiked boot into it making it so the man could never walk on that leg again. He did it with no mercy wanting him to have every second filled with pain. The same pain he had put others through with his actions.

"Just let me go, I'll go back to Prison I swear." The man pleaded with him.

"Yeah, what a wonderful idea." The vigilante said with a sneer. "Go to prison, bribe the guards to bring you five star meals everyday while you lounge in your penthouse suite and then when you get out of jail after claiming you'll be a good boy now on, start right where you left off." He said to him. "An endless damn cycle over and over, you'd like that to happen wouldn't you?" He said towering over the fallen man. He then reached to a holster and pulled out a handheld firearm.

"This, this isn't Justice!" The criminal shouted at him

"You're right, it's not Justice." He replied as he aimed the Glock

The gun went off and the bullet pierced the man's skull killing him on contact. Smoke was seen emitting from the barrel of the gun as the man who held the firearm looked on with no remorse over what he had done. That was only a small part of a much bigger puzzle of what he needed to do.

"It's Punishment." He proclaimed before turning around and departing the scene leaving none alive.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.

And now in the spirit of the Holidays.

Class 1-A is shown on stage standing in two rows of ten, Holiday music begins to play as they start to sing.

Class 1-A: Rudolph the Red nosed Reindeer

Had a very shiny nose,

If you ever saw it

You would even saw it glows

Toru: Like a Lightbulb!

Aizawa: Toru!

Class 1-A: All of the other Reindeer,

Used to laugh and call him names

Mina: Like Schnozzola!

Aizawa: Mina!

Class 1-A: They never let poor Rudolph

Join in any Reindeer games

Kirishima: Like Strip Poker!

Aizawa: I'm warning you all!

Class 1-A: Then one foggy Christmas Eve,

Santa came to say

Miss Joke: Take it Aizawa!

Aizawa: Uh, Rudolph get your nose over here

So that you can guide my sleigh today

All Might: Oh Aizawa...

Class 1-A: Then how the Reindeer loved him

As they shouted out with glee!

Rudolph the Red nosed Reindeer,

You'll go down in history!

Toru: Like Attila the Hun!

Aizawa: Why you little...!

Toru: Aack! Gackh! Aah!


	7. Attack

The next chapter of The Devil of U.A. I'm sorry it's taken so long, but a lot's been going on. My stepfather passed away and I've had to help take care of my nephew these past months.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia

"BACK! BACK YOU VULTURES! BACK I SAY!" The voice of Present Mic could be heard trying to keep a hoard of reporters from getting inside U.A.

With the reports that All Might was teaching at the school, they had descended onto the school like ants on sugar trying to get in and get a glimpse of the famed hero leaving Present Mic assigned to try and stop them.

"I'd reckon right now Present Mic would rather be fighting a hundred enemies then dealing with the media." Principal Nezu said looking out the window before turning around to look at the rest of the assembled Heroes and Teachers inside the room who he had called. "Now then, let's over go what recently happened, Cementoss?" He asked a man who was literally stone.

"At Nine Hundred hours, the U.A. alarm went off, indicating that someone had bypassed the defense barrier." He spoke up his arms folded across his chest. "Thankfully it was just a false alarm though. But it was not the Media like most believed I'm afraid." He said and Nezu nodded his head. "The students had nearly panicked and caused a riot but thankfully Tenya Iida of Class 1-A had managed to calm everyone down."

"Correct if the press had someone who could destroy the barrier, we would know about it." He said looking on at the group. "I'm afraid that this is far more than an attempt at celebrity scandals." He told them. "Hound Dog, I want you and Ectoplasm to patrol the school today to make sure that no one who is not allowed here has snuck in after all. You two would be best suited with your Quirks. Should you find someone, do not use any force to remove from the premises unless their intentions are ill." He said to the two who nodded and departed.

"Being a bit overreactive aren't we?" Recovery Girl asked him, the elderly woman looking on at him behind her visor.

"I'm afraid not, anyone who could penetrate The Barrier would only do so with an evil intent." He said looking down at the floor in thought. "There's been a lot of talk going on lately. A mysterious group with little information or whereabouts. As well as this vigilante who's been going around killing with no hesitation."

"I've heard about this so called vigilante as well." Midnight said speaking up. "He shot up another place the other day, using both guns and swords it sounds like. He's attacking villains and criminals and Heroes as well if they emerge and try to stop them."

"Indeed, no one knows who he is though. This person, whomever they may be, are highly trained and a force to be reckoned with."

"Sir," One of the teachers spoke up. "He's only been targeting from what I heard those who are wanted and done crimes. I know his methods are extreme, but is he not doing the world good if he is eliminating them?"

Nezu shook his head in disapproval. "No it is not. I cannot condone these actions in any shape or form. The day a Hero murders another in cold blood, even if it is a Villain, is the day that they become no better than those they oppose and become everything they stand against." He told them as that was a line that could not be crossed.

"I see sir, my apologies."

Suddenly, the building shook as a loud noise was heard. "W-What the hell?!" Midnight shouted as the school was shaking. "Are we under attack?" She asked as if expecting alarm bells to go off.

"DAMN IT MEI!" A voice shouted from within the school the person's voice echoing all around. "What the hell were you thinking combining so many combustible elements together?!" The voice exclaimed

"Sorry sir!" A female voice stated apologizing.

"False alarm." Principal Nezu said as it was nothing to worry about.

* * *

"Can I get a refill please?" A voice asked in the small diner.

"That's the fourth cup I've poured you the past fifteen minutes." The waitress said as she approached with a pot. "I should instead just leave this here for you." She said as she refilled his cup. "Don't know you stranger, but you must work late nights if you drink that much."

"Thanks," The person said and took a long sip of coffee. There was few patrons in the Diner he had stopped at, having come here to get food. It was small out of the way where people could come in and mind their own business which was the way he liked it.

"For smooth and beautiful curls, use the spray lotion that is endorsed by Pro Hero..." A TV in the diner spoke up showing a commercial with a woman with snakes in her hair advertising a product. He looked on at it and a look of disgust appeared in his eyes for a brief moment.

"And now, more details on the incident two nights ago at a warehouse." The TV then switched to the news showing a man with antlers speaking up. "This is the fifth incident the past month where several bodies have been found shot up and brutally maimed. Due to the graphic nature of the images we cannot show them to you." The reporter said as the patron looked on at the screen. "Details remain sketchy but thus far, all have been linked to drug runners and smugglers. Police and Heroes have not ruled out the possiblity of gang wars erupting between them."

"Just what is going on nowadays?" The waitress said as she turned the TV off shaking her head. "Its like everyone's gone crazy and shooting each other up, huh?" She said as she turned around and saw the person who had been at the table had left without a word or sound, a couple bills left on the table.

Outside a van door was seen opening up and it was shown filled with many gadgets and equipment as it was much larger on the inside conplete with a changing room. A figure stepped in and grabbed a Katana that was hanging on the wall and turned on the police radio that was installed and listened in. It was an old model, but it was the best he could do with right now as he stepped into the room and stripped down.

A voice then spoke up on it

"All Units and Heroes, we have a reported drug deal going on. Any who's available proceed to the following coordinates." The voice said as the figure tied the bandana around his eyes and face and stepped out clad in his gear and picked up a rifle strapping it across his back and two sidearms he put into his holsters.

"Who's the dirtbag I'm after now?" Stain said as he listened in and turned the keys and drove off heading towards the destination.

* * *

Class 1-A was seen on a Bus, being taken to where their Hero Excercise Class was being held at for today.

Clad in their Hero Outfits, they were all eager for what today's assignment would be. Of course, it would not go without incident.

"WHAT YOU'D SAY?! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

You have three guesses as to who said that, and the first two don't count.

"I said that people aren't going to want a Hero who only cares about himself." Tsuyu Asui calmly said to the fuming Katsuki.

The Explosion Quirk user looked ready to blow up at what Tsuyu had said.

"Heroes are meant to inspire and bring hope to others, you only want to be a Hero so to satisfy your Ego and Inferiorty complex you have." Tsuyu continued on to him.

"What the?! Inferiorty complex? You miserable bitch!" Katsuki shouted.

"Hold your tongue, such language is distasteful." Ibara Shiozaki said to him criticizing him.

"Mind your own damn business grass hair!" Katsuki shouted at her before turning back to glare at Tsuyu who seemed unfazed by his glare.

"If blowing steam out of your nose is suppose to be scary, I'm afraid you'll have to do more than that."

"You miserable wart faced Toad!" Katsuki snapped at her.

Tsuyu seemed unfazed at most of his words but when he said that her face flinched as he struck a nerve

"You don't talk to her that way!" Izuku who had been quiet for the ride said suddenly standing up glaring at Bakugo behind his mask. "Keep your mouth shut Katsuki."

"What are you going to do about it Deku?" Bakugo said sneering at him

"All of you shut up or I'm turning this thing around and giving you all F's." Aizawa said from the front of the bus. Why didn't he call in sick today?

The Teacher peered from a mirror back at the class who were now quiet. Midoriya had put his hand on Asui's to comfort her.

Bakugo was at best tolerated by majority of the class, while Midoriya seemed to have a way to draw people to him. While Bakugo had been the most popular student at his Middle School and Midoriya the exact opposite, the positions had changed now. He had done research on both of them, Bakugo was liked and admired for his Quirk's potential which was a detriment inflating his Ego and sense of Self-worth, while Midoriya was deemed useless and bullied because he didn't have one. But now that he did, he didn't let it go to his head as he was Humble and never talked down to anyone.

Two sides of the same coin they appeared to be.

They soon arrived at their location and were dropped off.

"Hello Class and Welcome to The Unforeseen Simulation Joint, also known as U.S.J!" A Hero clad in a spacesuit said as they welcomed the class to the place. "My name is Thirteen and I shall be your instructor for today." He said and was greeted warmly by the students having heard of him

"Hey, wait a sec, I thought All Might was suppose to be here?" Kirishima asked looking on as the Muscular Hero was absent.

"I'm afraid that before you arrived, All Might got called away on official business and sends his apologies that he wasn't able to attend today." Thirteen responded to them which Aizawa knew was code for that his Quirk had ran empty and couldn't hold it any longer.

The Class was lead around as Thirteen gave a speech to them, detailing to them about the many obstacles and sitautions that a Hero would be facing and that the USJ housed multiple situations that they would be testing for rescuing people such as burning buildings, water hazards and others.

Izuku listened in as he walked on, taking all the information in. But as he did he suddenly detected something in the atompshere as it was changing as though there was a disturbance in it.

"Mr. Aizawa?" He said speaking up.

"What?" The shaggy haired Teacher said.

"Something's not right." Izuku told him.

"What do you mean?" Aizawa said a look of confusion on his face as Izuku seemed disturbed by something.

"Something in the air seems off." He said to him and many in the class were looking at him wondering what he was talking about. "Something's not right about-back up everyone!" He exclaimed loudly as he detected a presence.

The Class stopped what they were doing and looked on as the lights in the building suddenly went out.

In the distance a dark purple portal the size of a ball appeared. "Hey, what's goin on?" Denki said. "This isn't part of the Exercise is it?" He said as it got bigger and bigger.

"Stand back!" Aizawa exclaimed to his students as suddenly a hand reached out and a person with multiple severed hands attached to his person emerged from it. "Villains..." He said with a spat.

"Hello would be Heroes, allow me to answer your two questions." The ominous figure said as slowly, more and more emerged from the portal. Amongst them was a large figure with a beak like mouth and its brain matter exposed. "I'm Shigaraki, and we are the League of Villains." He said as dozens and dozens exited the portal. "And for your second question, yes these are real." He said motioning to the hands on his person.

The portal disappeared and another person made of smoke and fog appeared. "Now please answer our questions, would you mind telling us where All Might is?" Kurogiri stated.

"All Might?" Izuku said looking on in alarm

"Yes, you see we wish to find him, and kill him." Shigaraki said to them. "Be a good little NPC and tell us won't you, I'd hate for my friends to have to torture it out of you." He said and many of the Villains let out a laugh.

"Guys, I don't wanna alarm you, but I think I'm going to lose control of my bladder." Denki said freaking out as there seemed to be no end in sight to the Villains.

One however kept his cool and stepped forward a look of determination on his face.

"Oh, a lone fool against an army?" Shigaraki asked amusement in his eyes and Aizawa glared at him as he slipped on his goggles.

"Let's kill this fool! Snipers, fire!" A thug shouted raising his cannon arms but was unable to as nothing shot out. "What the?"

POW! Aizawa's boot caught him right under the chin sending him flying backwards. He then punched another one in the face and then grabbing them tossed them into others.

"You're dead!" A female villain shouted her pigtails starting to spin rapidly as she charged him. Aizawa turned his gaze on her and her hairs suddenly stopped reverting back to normal. "Huh?" She said in confusion before she got wrapped up in his tape and hurled away.

"That's...Eraserhead!" One of the Villains shouted recognizing what was going on.

"Run!" Aizawa shouted at his class. "Get out of here now!" He ordered them and he dodged an attack and punched a villain in the face. "What are you doing? I said go! Thirteen get them out of here!" He shouted as he fought against them.

"Class, hurry we must evacuate immediately!" Thirteen said to them urging them to go.

"But-" Izuku started to protest.

"This is not a Video Game or your Saturday morning Cartoons, these villains will attempt to kill you all with no hesitation, we must go!" He ordered them rushing them along.

"Kurogiri, do not let the brats' escape!" Shimura shouted ordering him to pursue them.

As 1-A fled, they attempted to make contact but to no avail

"Communications are shot, we are unable to call U.A for help!" Ochaco proclaimed as they couldn't get a reception.

"The Villains must have someone who can cancel out communications." Momo said as she was piecing it together.

"Why the hell are we running?! We should go back and kick their asses!" Katsuki shouted and despite being blind Izuku rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and get slaughtered back there." He responded and Katsuki snarled at him.

"What you'd say Deku?!" He snapped

"Enough you two." Tenya said stepping in between

"Children all of you stay with me," Thirteen said to the class. "I'd guide you to safety I promise." He told them as he lead them.

They were about to reach the exit when the Villain made of smoke appeared

"Now now, its rude to leave without saying goodbye." Kurogiri said to them. Kirishima and Bakugo charged and attempted to attack him but he merely laughed as he wasn't phased by their attacks. "Would you please tell me where All Might is, I don't believe violence is the only way to solve things unlike my associates."

"Stand back children!" Thirteen shouted and fired an attack from his fingers. Kurogiri saw and it teleported out of the way and saw it hit a wall and destroy it.

"Your Black Hole technique is as impressive as I've heard." Kurogiri said to him. "But I'd advise firing at me again."

"We'll see about that, nothing can withstand a Black Hole!" Thirteen shouted and fired once more and Kurogiri created a portal and the attacks went in them. "Teleporting attacks?" Thirteen said caught off guard

Izuku suddenly detected something. "Thirteen watch out!"

"My Quirk isn't just used for teleporting people, it can also transport other matters, namely my foes' attacks." Kurogiri said and suddenly a portal appeared behind Thirteen.

"What?!" He shouted as he saw his own attacks coming right at his back.

"Farewell," Kurogiri said with a laugh and Class 1-A looked on in horror as the Hero's body was ripped apart by his own blackholes. The spacesuit hero collapsed to the ground his outfit shredded.

"You...Bastard!" Kirishima shouted at him at what he had done.

"Hm, it appears that there's too many bunched up, let's play a little game of divide and conquer shall we?" Kurogiri said and he activated his quirk once more.

Before anyone of the students could react, several warp holes appeared beneath them and they fell through, plummeting downwards and disappearing without a trace. The villain looked on as he deactivated his quirk with a laugh as he had cut them in half.

"This is proving to be a most entertaining development." He said as their army was ready to attack them.

* * *

Hitoshi Shinsho and Toyokami Fumikage were seen, the two having been teleported to a location with hard gusts of wind. Hitoshi held onto his hat as they were being blown away having been sent to the Windstorm section.

"Where is everyone?" He asked looking on but didn't see anyone around. It was just the two of them it appeared. He did not see any of the others.

"Well we've got to find a way to find the others and get out of here." He said and began to walk. As he did he realized that his companion was not joining them and turned around and saw him standing like a statue.

"What are you doing?" Hitoshi asked as Toyokami stood there against the side of the building not moving a muscle.

Suddenly Dark Shadow lunged out from him and struck the wall. A shriek was heard as a Chamleon like figure was shown having blended in and attempting to ambush them. The villain let out a surprise at being attack and started to run.

"Dark Shadow do not let him escape." Toyokami ordered and the purple ghost went in pursuit and grew arms and grabbing the villain by the tail picked it up and slammed it onto the ground hard.

The Villain inhaled sharply in pain when he saw himself looking up at Hitoshi.

"Aren't you a weakling." Hitoshi said in a jeering tone.

"W-Weakling?! I'll show-" The Villain started to respond only to fall under Hitoshi's brainwashing Quirk.

Toyokami stepped forward with Dark Shadow ready to attack but Hitoshi held his hand up motioning for him to stand down.

"How are the Villains able to cut off communications?" Hitoshi said demanding to know. He remembered the others talking about how they weren't able to make contact and that they were being jammed somehow.

"One of us is capable of shorting out communications with his Quirk." The Chamleon villain stated answering without fail.

"I see, which one?" Hitoshi asked him

"The one who has electricity."

"Are you sure he's telling the truth?" Toyokami asked a skeptical look on his face and Hitoshi nodded his head.

"Indeed, my Quirk forces people to do whatever I tell them to including telling the truth. We need to find one who matches the description and subdue him." Hitoshi said to him. "That way we can get communications back up and contact U.A."

"Alright then, what should we do with him? Take him prisoner?" The bird Hero said motioning to the villain but Hitoshi shook his head.

"They won't care for their own and we can't be delayed with burdens right now. See that building over there?" He said motioning to it and the villain nodded. "Ram your head into it." He ordered him.

The villain stood up and charged at the building slamming into it and knocking himself out. "Let's go." Hitoshi said taking charge.

* * *

Elsewhere, Izuku felt someone nudging him trying to wake him up. Pulling himself up the Blind Hero in Training got to his knees. "Where am I?"

"Izuku!" A voice said and he recognized it as Ibara's. "Thank the Lord you are okay." The Christian Girl said to him.

"Ibara?" Izuku said shaking his head "What's happened?" He asked.

"It appears that the Villain back has transported us." Ibara said to him. "We're in a Mountain Range of the U.S.J. Shoto is here as well." She informed him and off to the side keeping a look out was the Dual quirk user.

Izuku stood up getting his bearings. "Where are the others? Tsuyu, Kirishima?"

"I'm afraid I don't know." Ibara said shaking her head.

"From the way it appears we've been all separated." Shoto said speaking up as he turned to face them. "There's several places here, so I wager that we all got sent to different places on random. They're trying to pick us off one by one." He said and Izuku nodded his head.

"That makes sense, I just hope the others will be okay." Izuku said as he got his walking stick and turned it into his baton weapon. "I have the feeling we're going to have to fight soon." He told them and Shoto nodded. "I know you're not willing to use violence Ibara, but we're in danger here." He told her and the Christian girl nodded

"Let's find a way to get off this Mountain and hopefully find the others." Shoto said and the three began to go.

They didn't get far when Izuku suddenly held up his hand ordering them to stop

"What is it?" Ibara asked him.

"We're not alone..." Izuku said as he felt like a Gazelle being stalked by a Cheetah right night.

"I don't see anything."

"Our enemies are highly trained in stealth I'm afraid." He responded and his companions looked on as if expecting to be attacked any moment.

"Both of you keep your guard up," Shoto said to them. "Until we meet up with the others, we are in grave danger." He told them and the three slowly went on trying to find a way down the Mountain so they could join up with the others.

Five figures clad in the red attire of the Shinobi were shown, having scaled the mountain in secret before Class 1-A had even gotten to the USJ and had been waiting in preparation. Each with their faces and heads covered up by hoods as they were seen. Each possessing a weapon and the Leader who wore black with his costume had a Scythe in hand.

Making motions with his hands to communicate via sign language, he ordered them to follow their targets and more silent than the dawn they pursued.

A/N: That's it for this chapter: Review please


	8. Fighting Back

The next chapter of The Devil of UA. Separated from his class with only Shoto and Ibara, Izuku encounters a mysterious organization that unleashes their secret weapon to attack him.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia

Izuku Midoriya carefully made his way through the Mountain Terrain area of the USJ. The Blind Hero in Training making his way down the side of it along with Shoto Todoroki and Ibara Shiozaki.

"Careful, its getting narrower around here." Shoto called out to them. One misstep and it was a long and painful way down. "Ibara, if one of us starts to slip, grab us with your Quirk."

"Right." The female trainee said nodding her head. "Although I pray that it won't come to that."

The trio continued on. All of Izuku's enhanced senses were alert. They weren't alone. In fact it felt like they were being stalked as though they were prey. Despite not detecting a presence, he could feel it in the air that eyes were upon them.

"Why do you and Bakugo have it in for one another?" Ibara asked him. "I've noticed ever since the first day that you two haved mixed together like Oil and Water." She said to him.

"Have you ever seen The Karate Kid?" Izuku asked her. "Well take the antagonist Johnny Lawrence, multiply him by ten and you got Katsuki." He said dryly to her as a mental image of him wearing a Cobra Kai gi was shown. "But if asked to sweep the leg he'd have gladly done so already." He told Ibara.

"That makes you Daniel then."

The ground suddenly began to tremble and shake which was cause for alarm. "Earthquake?" Ibara said her eyes widening

"No, something's coming up from below." Izuku said as he detected the vibrations in the ground. As soon as he finished speaking, a hole appeared from the ground having been dug through.

Several Villains emerged from the hole. Three humanoid looking ones and a Mole Man who was responsible for burrowing and drilling the hole.

"Now we're going to have some fun." One of them who appeared to be The Leader said. "Been a while since we've got to bust some skulls." They said as they surrounded the threesome leaving no chance to escape or run away.

"Now what?" Ibara asked.

"We fight." Shoto said as ice covered over half of his body. "There's no other option it appears."

"Afraid you're right." Izuku said as he took a fighting stance. This wasn't like The Battle Simulation tests, this was going to be the real thing.

"Give us the girl and maybe we'll let you two brats leave alive." The Thugs said.

"Why? Afraid that she'd be more than a match for you by herself?" Izuku taunted them which enraged them

"Kill all three of them!" The leader who possessed a face like a T-Rex and tail like a lizard shouted.

"Take this!" One villain shouted lunging with his weapon and using his Quirk extended it several feet directly at Shoto's head.

Shoto easily caught the pole and nonchalantly froze it. "What?!" The Villain shouted as Shoto then snapped it in two breaking it. He staggered backwards in shock and was hit with a barrage of ice slamming him into the side of The Mountain

A Villainess with extendable nails lunged and slashed at Midoriya who evaded her attacks as they were sloppy and easy to detect where they were coming from. Evading them he swung his baton hitting directly against their left hand and cracked the nails making them cry out in pain and he then swung and hit them in the jaw knocking them out.

The Leader lunged at Izuku snapping his maw at him. Izuku dodged out of the way and avoided the swung tail. "Predictable." He said as the thug had no fighting expertise and relied slowly on his Quirk. The attacks were open and easy to read as he dodged it. He then delivered a kick to his ankle the force of it snapping it making the Villain yell in pain as he then hit it in the throat with a jab causing him to choke and lose breath leaving him wide open for Shoto to finish him off.

The Mole Villain, being a coward fled back underground trying to escape. "Oh no you don't!" Ibara said as her hair extended and and the vines went down into the hole giving pursuit after the Mole Villain. "Got you!" She claimed and pulled them back up as she had gotten him with him entangled in the vines trying to get out.

"Unhand me you wench!" He shrieked trying to get away but found himself face to face with Shoto who lifted his hand which was covered with ice and starting to spread to him. "W-Wait, don't!"

"I've got questions. Who's the head of this army?" He said demanding to know.

"I don't know, they just recruited me cause they needed someone who had a digging Quirk." The pathetic villain said. That wasn't good enough for Shoto as the ice spreaded closer. "Wait, Wait! The Leader is some psychopath who can kill people just by touching them with his hand!"

"What? Such a Quirk exists?" Ibara said shocked that such a vile Quirk was real.

"What else?" Izuku demanded to know. "Which other powers do you all possess."

"Well, one's a Shark man, and another can cancel out communications. And there's someone-"

"Go back," Shoto demanded. "You said one can jam communications?"

"Y-Yeah. Without him and that big monster they got I never would've signed up for this job, I'm just suppose to be used for ambushes and quick escapes, I'm not a fighter now let me go!"

Izuku delivered a chop to his neck which knocked him out and Ibara sat him down

"These villains seem to be little more than your average variety punks who hold up convenience stores and arcades." Shoto said not impressed by what he had seen by them. "Their only strength is in numbers, that's all." He told Izuku and Ibara who nodded. "But just to be sure." He said and place a thick layer of ice over the holes so to prevent others from emerging. "Let's go." He told them

"Shoto wait, your body." Izuku said and the dual hair colored student looked back at him. "Its getting colder, and spreading throughout it."

"That just happens when I use my Ice Quirk, its nothing." He said dodging the question.

"You'll get frostbite if you keep using it like that." Izuku mentioned to him.

"I said its not important Izuku." Shoto replied a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Why won't you use your Fire half then?" Ibara asked. "Doing so would nullify the risk of damaging your body. Since that's how your Quirk works, with the two countering one another. In fact I've never seen you use your other powers."

"Never," Shoto said as a look of anger briefly appeared on his face. "The day that I use my left side is the day The Bastard who cursed me with it wins." He said speaking in a tone that was unlike his usual style which was alarming. "Let's go." He said and turned and walked away.

Izuku looking on had a frown on his face, detecting from his heartbeat that this was a touchy subject and one that Shoto did not want others involved in.

* * *

"Tch, what the hell? I thought these scumbags could actually put up a fight." Katsuki Bakugo said a look of disgust on his face.

The Explosion Quirk user had been teleported along with Kirishima into an area where they had been immediately ambushed. Thrilled with getting a chance to fight he had unleashed his attacks from his hands and gauntlets and overwhelmed them with it. "I bet I could kick the ass of that creep with the multiple hands all by myself if this is all they got to offer." He said as he wanted to find that guy and blast that smug look off his face.

The wild haired boy remained quiet as they looked on at the sight. All the villains had been knocked out and were unconscious from the battle that had taken place.

"Well right now, we need to find our way back to the others and hope all of them are okay." Kirishima said as he made sure there was none sneaking about.

"Don't bother, its not worth our time." Katsuki replied and Kirishima frowned in response.

"Hey, their are classmates and we need to-"

"If Deku and those other background characters can't even beat these assclowns than their weaker than I thought." Katsuki said which surprised Kirishima. "I know none of them won't be losing to any of them even if they all ganged up on the weakest of them." He said and for Kirishima it almost sounded like he was complimenting them

"Well what do we do now then?" He asked Katsuki who merely sported a slasher smile in response.

"We find and kick the asses out of everyone else who gets in our way."

* * *

"Ribbit, this isn't good." Tsuyu Asui said looking out at the scene before her.

The Frog Girl was seen on a ship in the middle of a lake having been transported to the Water Area of the USJ. Luckily for her she was in her element as she had managed to evade the aquatic villains that were there and along with the others managed to get to the ship but now they were surrounded on all sides.

"Oh man, there's gotta be a way out of this mess." A voice said and she turned her head seeing the worried look on her peers.

"If we panic, we're just going to make a mistake. We need to think this through Kaminari." She said to him.

"Tsuyu's right." Ochaco said the brunette looking on. "We can't make any kind of rash decisions." She said as it was her, Tsuyu and Denki Kaminari who were on the boat.

The villains below patrolled and taunted them. So long as they were on the ship they were safe but they couldn't stay on it forever.

"Kaminari, water conducts electricity, can't you blast them with it or something?" Ochaco asked him

"I'm not that kind of Quirk user." He protested. "Sure I can emit electricity but only around myself, I can't throw out bolts of lightning and zap people." Denki said. "Sorry but that's how it goes. What about you use your gravity Quirk to lift us so we can fly out of here?"

"That would work but I'm afraid we'd be sitting ducks and open targets for them to attack us if I tried that." Ochaco said. A thud was heard causing her to lose her balance briefly as The Villains were now ramming the ship trying to tip it over and force them into the water. "I could try using my Quirk to throw things on here at them." She suggested as she looked around for what they could use.

"Well maybe we can use both of your Quirks so to get out of here Ribbit." Tsuyu said to them and they looked at her. "Ochaco come here for a second." She said and the brunette hesitated for a bit before going over.

"Hey? What are you two gossiping about?" Denki protested as the two whispered to themselves their voices low so he couldn't hear what they were planning. "Are you two talking about me?" He demanded to know as they were keeping him out of the loop and every now and then they would look back at him before turning their heads.

"Are you sure?" Ochaco asked a look of uncertaintly on her face.

"Ribbit, I think its our best shot." Tsuyu confirmed to her.

"Okay then. I'll follow your lead."

The two turned around and Ochaco used her quirk to lift both of them up. "H-Hey, what are you two doing?! Don't leave me here!" Denki protested seeing what was happening.

"Kaminari, please don't take this personal." Ochaco said bowing her head in apology.

"Huh?"

Tsuyu then lashed out with her leg her foot collidding against his chest, the blow knocked him backwards and he fell off the ship into the water with a splash. He emerged from the water kicking and flailing his limbs trying to stay afloat.

"Get him!" A Shark villain shouted as they dashed towards him.

"AAHHHHH!" Denki shouted in horror as they were about to get him. In fear he activated his Quirk lighting up his whole body as he let loose with all the electricity he had in his body.

The entire Pond was lit up and glowing brightly as the villains sceamed in pain as they were electrocuted by him. A yellow light engufling the Area as the thugs had no were to go as they were attacked.

After several moments it stopped. With the Villains incapitated and defeated, the two girls floated back down to the ship having gotten out of range to avoid it.

"Let's go, and don't forget Kaminari." Ochaco said as the plan had worked.

"Ribbit." Tsuyu said and lashed out her tongue wrapping it around Kaminari and pulled him up to the ship. "Sorry about having to do that. But I wasn't sure that you'd agree with it if you had known." She apologized to him.

"Yayyy..." Denki said as he had that stupid look on his face after having short circuited and frying his brain from using his Quirk.

Tsuyu carrying him then leapt off the ship with Ochaco the three not having any fears from being attacked now as they made their escape. (I hope you're okay wherever you are at Izuku.) She thought to herself wondering how he and the others were doing.

* * *

"We're nearing the exit, not much further until we're out of here." Ibara said as she and the others were seen having descended the Mountain Range. "Praise be to Heaven." She said bringing her hands up in prayer as there had been no more attacks.

But just before they could take a step further. Izuku heard a whistling sound as something was coming at them. "Get down!" He shouted loudly drawing their attention and he ducked under as a knife flew by just missing piercing his head as it embedded itself on the ground.

Shoto looked up where it had come from and his eyes widened as he saw five figures above them. Each clad in Red and with their faces covered up with masks and hoods to hide themselves. "Ninja?" He said as they were dressed in the fashion of it.

The five leapt down from the Mountain Slope and threw weapons forcing the three to scatter and dodge as the five attackers landed on the ground.

"Take them," The leader of the five said and each pulled out a weapon. They converged on them as they attacked. These were much more dangerous than the regular Thugs that had been brought by the League of Villains. They moved with speed and precision encircling around them never staying in the same spot moving faster than the eye could detect.

Izuku dodged a sword swung at his head but was then kicked in the back sending him stumbling forward. He brought his baton up and blocked an attack in the nick of time that was close to cutting off his head. He threw a kick but missed the target as the ninja backflipped away and threw shuriken at him as a cut mark appeared on his cheek. A Scythe swung on a chain was thrown at him he just avoided. He had a feeling that these were the ones he had been sensing stalking them all this time.

"Stick together!" Shoto shouted at Ibara and Izuku and using his powers created a dome of ice around them to protect themselves. The enemy Ninjas attacked but their swords and daggers they carried could not break through the ice dome he had created. "They won't be able to break through that." Shoto said confident that they were safe now.

The leader motioned for the others to back off and one of them who carried a container on his back sat it down.

"What are they doing?" Ibara asked in confusion

The lock on the container was undone and the lid was removed and the group vanished leaving it before them

Sludge suddenly poured out of the container. Emptying from it as more and more green sludge appeared.

The Sludge didn't spread out, it began to gather in one piece before taking a shape and a mouth with several flesh ripping teeth appeared and eyes emerged on its face

"What fiend from the depths of Hell is this?" Ibara asked a look of horror on her face as they saw what was emerging.

The trainees could only look on as the unknown being let loose a roar that echoed all around the Mountain area.

Appearing above on top of the Moutain, Scythe, the leader of the group looked on at the scene and what had been unleashed.

It was more monster than man, a Villain that had been found lurking and hiding in the Sewers of one of their organization's bases. The Sludge Villain had been discovered and defeated by his superiors but believing that it would be of use to them, had ordered it detained and sealed in a container. After Gorgon had used his Stone power to immoblize it, they had placed an collar around its neck that sent shockwaves into it to force it to comply and now it served their purpose having brought it with them.

The Sludge Villain lunged at the three forcing them to scatter. Tendrils sprouted from its body forming into Tentacles which attacked them. The beast roared as it attacked.

Shoto created a barrage of ice to attack it seemingly immoblizing it but it slipped through the cracks and reformed itself and attempted to devour him which he just got away from.

Izuku opened his baton revealing the rope in it and swung at it but it slipped right out. "Its too slippery! We can't contain it!" He said as the Sludge Villain evaded and escaped their attacks. A fist formed in its body which launched out and hit him in the chest knocking him down.

"That's disgusting..." Izuku said barely able to control himself from barfing at the smell of sludge on him.

"I'll handle it. Cruxification!" Ibara shouted and her hair grew and extended becoming longer and creating more vines which came at the beast.

The Sludge Villain opened its mouth and spewed forth poisonous fumes which withered and turned the vines into dust shocking Ibara. The villain fired off more attacks at the three as they seemed to have no means to injure or subdue it as it was too fast and immune to their attacks.

The Sludge Villain then suddenly dove into and went underground disappearing.

"Where is it?" Shoto asked as it was nowhere in sight. The monstrosity had burrowed underground without a trace.

Suddenly the ground beneath Ibara to shake. "Run!" Izuku shouted realizing what was about to happen but it was too late.

The Slude Villain emerged right from underneath her and entangled her. Ibara cried out as she was immobilzed by as the sludge wrapped around her body preventing her from escaping. She was helpless as her Quirf was unable to help her as it withered at the touch of the sludge that covered its entire body.

"With her as a vessel, I can escape this damn collar and finally be free!" The Sludge Villain planning on stuffing himself inside of her. "C'mon girly, open wide, it won't hurt that much after a while." He said trying to force Ibara to open her mouth so he can get inside as she tried to resist it.

"Oh no!" Izuku said

"Let her go!" Shoto shouted as he preapred to attack.

"I don't think so, attack me and you risk killing your friend." The Sludge Villain said as he was using her like a shield. "Can you live knowing that she's dead because of you?" It taunted them.

"Coward." Izuku said in disgust. As long as it had Ibara in its clutches they couldn't attack. Ibara struggled in its clutches trying to break free but to no avail. "Shoto, we've got to do something." He said to him. "Your ice won't work, but what about your fire?"

"What?" Shoto said surprised at what he said and had suggested.

"Please, look I don't know what causes you to resent it but it maybe our only hope to save her and defeat it." Izuku pleaded with him. "If we don't do something she'll die." He told Shoto who looked on and back at Ibara who was struggling but her efforts were starting to dwindle as her body was succumbing

"You know that I-"

"I know you said if you did the Bastard who you hate would win but I don't care about that!" Izuku snapped at him shocking him at his tone. "What's the point of having a Quirk if you won't use it to save people? Are you just going to let people die because you refuse to use it?" He said to him. "If you won't I'll save her all by myself if I have to." He said to him as he prepared to go.

Just when he was about to, Shoto placed his hand on his body. "This is only a one time deal Midoriya, you understand?" He said to Izuku as steam started to emerge from the left side of his body as the ice he had placed on it began to melt. Izuku realizing what he said nodded his head in gratitude.

"Thank you..."

"I have a plan to save her, you may not be able to notice it, but there's a weak spot it seems to have."

"Yes, that's it. Not much longer now!" The Sludge Villain said as Ibara was about to slip into unconsciousness.

"Let her go!" Shoto's voice shouted and it lifted his head up and was surprised to see Shoto's left half lit aflame, as his entire half was glowing with fire.

"What the? I thought you could only do Ice?" The monster said when Izuku who had moved into position attacked tossing his baton.

Izuku's baton hit it directly in the eye, its one weak spot. The Villain cried out in pain weakening its hold on Ibara giving Shoto his chance as he let loose with a stream of fire.

The Fire hit Ibara, right exactly where he had aimed at.

Her hair, he had fired the blast not at her body but at her long hair where he had fired it, scorching and burning it off but with the side effect of freeing her.

"No!" The Sludge Villain shouted trying to reclaim her but Shoto created a wall of ice trapping it completely inside.

Shoto pulled Ibara out of the grasp of The Sludge Villain, taking her to safety "Midoriya! Now!"

"Detroit Smash!" Izuku shouted as he used 5% of One for All's power. Using All Might's signature move his fist smashed into the block of ice breaking it into multiple pieces. The Villain encased in them unable to escape and reform itself was at last defeated.

"We did it." Izuku said breathing heavily as they had won against it. He looked on at Shoto who held a nearly now bald Ibara. "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine. She just needs to rest." He informed her and Izuku smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up.

But before they could relax, the five Shinobi from before emerged.

* * *

The villain hit the ground with a thud, slipping into unconsciousness as he had been defeated by the two before him.

"Try to contact them, and hope that its the right one we knocked out." Fumikage Toyokami said to Hitoshi Shinsho as Dark Shadow went back inside him.

"Already on it." Hitoshi said as he spoke into an earpiece.

They have managed to find and defeat the Villain who's Electric Quirk enabled him to jam communications, thus bringing them back online. The Villain had been tougher than the average thug from beforehand but they had managed to subdue him. "Izuku! Momo! Tenya! Are you there?" He shouted into it waiting for a response. "Can anyone hear me?"

"Who is this?" A female voice said. "Wait, if you're talking then that means, hey guys Communications are back online!" The voice which belonged to Mina Ashido said.

"We managed to defeat The Villain who was responsible for it all. Where are you guys?" He asked them.

"We're okay. Most of us stayed together at the entrance when things went haywire but it appears half the class including you got teleported."

"Mina," Fumikage said speaking into it. "What's the situation?"

"Not good, Thirteen is heavily damaged and we still haven't seen Mr. Aizawa. Tenya managed to get past that teleporting creep and went to get help but no one's shown up.

"Stay there, we'll try and be there as soon as we can."

"Right! Be careful, both of you!" Mina said to them.

* * *

Aizawa laid on the ground motionless his head being stepped on by Nomu, the massive brute and secret weapon of the League of Villains having been sent in and had pummeled him senseless. Having more than one Quirk, he had overwhelmed Aizawa and inflicted heavy damage upon him.

"What an utter waste of time, this is the endboss of the game?" Shigaraki said a look of annoyance in his eyes. "No All Might whatsoever, I guess he's scared to show up." He said clutching a hand into a fist over not getting the opportunity to kill him.

"It appears that information we obtained was wrong." Kurogiri said looking on as Nomu had lifted up Aizawa's body by the hair and was using it as a punching bag. Aizawa coughed up blood as he felt his ribs being broken. He couldn't even activate his Quirk, let alone try and defend himself.

"Nomu that's enough playtime, kill him and be done with it." Shigaraki ordered and the beast clutched his fist around Aizawa's windpipe and prepared to rip his head right off.

An explosion suddenly went off hitting Nomu in the back. "What?" Shigaraki said not expecting it.

"Leave our teacher alone!" Kirishima shouted as he rushed forwards, with him Katsuki who had fired the blast to save Aizawa's life.

"Take this!" Mina shouted firing acid as the students of Class 1-A converged onto the site to defend and save their Teacher's life. They all stood together ready to fight the Villains

"Oh look Kurogiri, a couple of low level peons have appeared thinking they can challenge a level 100 boss." Shigaraki said mocking them "Well experience points is experience points. I suppose I can leave a trail of bodies as crumbs for All Might should he decide to not be a coward and actually show up."

"Men, take care of these pests." Kurogiri ordered the remaining Thugs as Nomu had stopped still having ahold of Aizawa's body.

* * *

Izuku and the others looked on as the Five Shinobi stood in front of blocking their path. They were the ones who were keeping them from advancing and rejoining the Class. Shoto could see in the distance the rest of 1-A but the men in front of them had to be dealt with first.

"You may have defeated a brainless monster, but now you shall deal with me." Scythe said as he pulled out his weapon glaring at Izuku. "You three go deal with the others, before that maniac throws a tantrum over us not helping. I'll take care of them myself. I want you to stay and watch me from a distance." He ordered the other four who disappeared without a trace.

"Shoto, take Ibara and leave." Izuku said to him ordering him to go.

"What?"

"You're the strongest of the class and the others need your assistance plus Ibara can't fight in her current state right now. I'll hold this guy off and catch up with you all later."

"I can deal with this guy Izuku." Shoto protested. "I'm better equipped to fight him."

"Maybe but the others need your help more than I do and you'll be more useful. Get to them." Izuku said as he held his weapon in hand.

Reluctantly, Shoto went taking Ibara with him. The Ninja let him leave leaving just the two of them.

"It is a rash fool who sends away his allies." Scythe mocked him.

"Pros always risk it all on the line, that's the mark of a true Hero." Izuku responded as he recalled the words he had been told as they prepared to fight.

Suddenly, before it began. The entrance to the USJ was blown off of its hinges. Having been forcefully slammed through as someone stepped through it.

"There is no need to be afraid anymore my Students." The figure said as an outline of a muscular man was shown. His eyes filled with determination to protect them and stop the Villains. To some he inspired hope, to others he inspired fear and dread.

"Why?" The person asked as he stepped through revealing himself fully.

"Because I am here!" All Might proclaimed

Disclaimer: That's it for this chapter: Review please


	9. Breaking The Hand

The next chapter of The Devil of UA. All Might does battle with Noumu whilst Izuku is in his own battle.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia

"Well, well, look who finally decided to show up." Shigaraki said as he stood beside Kurogiri and Nomu. "We was waiting for you All Might." He stated as All Might stepped forward.

All Might looked on at the scene before him. He entered through the ruins of what was the entranceway of the USJ. Reaching up to his chest he ripped off the tie he wore as his heavy footsteps echoed on the ground. His normal grin on his face having been replaced with a scowl of anger.

The remaining thugs stood there in shock that All Might was there, fear in their eyes at the prospect of having to actually fight him after all.

One of them, more foolhardy than the rest, charged at All Might preparing to attack as his fist became encased in metal but All Might showed no concern.

In the blink of an eye, he disappeared in a flash, to the thugs he had simply vanished. He then reappeared and before any of them could react delivered knockout blows to each one of them rendering them unconscious with zero effort on his part.

After defeating the last thug he turned his gaze upon the three remaining villains

"I'm only going to say this once, get out of here and don't come back." All Might said as he made his way down. He looked on at the Students many who felt relief now that he was here to save them. But he noticed that there was someone not amongst them.

(Where is Young Midoriya?) He thought to himself concern over what had happened. (He should be here with the rest of them.) He thought looking around but did not see them amongst the rest of the students.

* * *

Izuku ducked under the swung weapon and threw a kick at a side angle at his opponent who dodged it. The Ninja he was facing threw a kunai at him which grazed past his shoulder leaving a small cut in the fabric of his uniform.

Izuku took a stance waiting for his opponent to come to him. Scythe revealed the chain attached to his weapon and began to twirl it overhead. He spun it once, twice, three times before throwing it at Izuku who dodged out of the way. Scythe retracted the weapon before spinning and throwing it once more at him a spinning blade of death.

Knowing that he was waiting for him to make a mistake Izuku listened closely to each swish it made, detecting where the weapon was at and when it was going to come. Scythe threw the weapon at him like a tomahawk coming directly at his head.

Izuku whipped out his baton and entangled and caught the chain with it surprising Scythe as he stopped the attack. Their weapons crossed with one another leaving them in a deadlock. Scythe pulled on the chain trying to untangle it and retrieve his weapon but found Izuku

Scythe being pragmatic threw a dirt clod directly at his face to stun him. It hit Izuku in the face. Thinking him blinded he went to attack him and swung to cut off his head

Thankfully, one advantage to being blind was that Izuku didn't have to worry about tactics such as that as he reached out and caught Scythe in the stomach with a punch knocking the wind out of him from the force of it. Scythe tripped up not expecting him to counter that

Izuku got a handful of dirt and returned the favor, throwing it at him directly in the face. Scythe didn't expect it and staggered backwards running his hand across his eyes trying to get it out of them. Izuku then charged at him and hit him with the head of his baton across the ribs

"You fight well," Scythe said before reaching up to the head of his weapon and removed it. "But let's see how you handle this." He said as he dropped the blade before producing a second one and strapped it onto the handle of his weapon.

Izuku's nose picked up a scent coming from the weapon, mixing it with the metal as he detected that it was covered in a substance. "Poison," He noted as the blade was covered in venom.

"One cut is all I'll need." The Ninja boasted as he gripped the handle of his weapon.

* * *

"Finally after we kill you, we will expose to the world for what you and other so called Heroes really are." Shigaraki said going into a standard villain monologue but was not paid attention to.

"Save it Villains, I've heard your rants and raves enough times." All Might said as he stood forward. "If you really think you can kill me, then give it your best shot!"

"Noumu, attack." Shigaraki ordered and the brain exposed monstrosity attacked. All Might readied himself and braced himself. Noumu collided against him sending him back a few feet but he held his ground.

"Its going to take more than that!" All Might stated before countering with a headbutt directly to Noumu's exposed brain. He then followed it up with an uppercut to the jawline knocking a few teeth out. Noumu responded by snapping its jaws at him and All Might caught its beak like mouth preventing him from biting his head off.

"I don't know about you, but this isn't The Walking Dead!" All Might said before kicking it in the chest backing it up. All Might than channeled One for All into his fist.

"Detroit Smash!" All Might shouted and his fist slammed into Noumu knocking the beast backwards, Noumu smashed and crashed through the trees seemingly buried beneath them.

"There, that takes of that." All Might said believing it was over when he suddenly detected something. Whipping around he turned and caught an arrow that was fired at him with his middle and index fingers. "Now what?"

In the trees, a group of shinobis clad in red suddenly leapt out each firing arrows. "Now we got ninjas?!" All Might said as he caught each one that was fired at him. The mysterious men said nothing as they drew out their weapons. "Alright then bring it!" All Might stated

Suddenly to his shock a portal appeared behind him and Noumu emerged from it and grabbed him from behind in a bear hug catching him off guard. Laughing from afar Kurogiri was heard.

"You truly believe that Noumu was done? He's just getting started." He said as he had teleported the experiment over to All Might as it showed no signs of damage. "And even your fabled Detroit Smash did little to slow him down. You might say due to his Quirk it only made him stronger."

All Might grunted and blood escaped from his mouth as Noumu had him in a vise attempting to crush him like a grape. The beast opened its maw wide and beat down on his shoulder chomping into the flesh.

"That's it Noumu! Break his ribs and shatter his spine like tissue paper!" Shigaraki said. "But don't kill him, that pleasure is all mine." He said as he readied his hand preparing to activate his Quirk which only required a mere touch. The Mindless Beast obeyed applying more pressure to All Might. "And don't any of you brats think about interfering or I'll see to it you die

All Might struggled against the grip but Noumu held steady.

Just when it looked like his back was about to break, Noumu's arm became covered and encased in Ice. Seeing his chance, All Might tightened his body and flexed with all his power and Noumu's frozen arm shattered and broke off from the rest of its body. "New Hampshire Smash!" He shouted and launched himself right at Noumu

His blow hit Noumu and sent it flying away crashing through into trees snapping them like toothpicks and being buried underneath them.

"Well that was a close one," All Might said. "Either my spine would've been snapped or I would've puked up today's breakfast!" He said as he stretched and flexed.

"Good thing I was in time to help," A voice said and Shoto Todoroki appeared responsible for saving his life just now.

"Let's kill the rest of these bastards now." Katsuki said as he was done watching on from the sidelines. "We can kill these jackasses ourselves."

"Stand back Young Bakugo, this isn't your weekly Anime Series this is the real thing." All Might said and his smile had noticable faded as a look of alarm was on his face.

Shigaraki sneered behind the palm covering his face and turned to the Ninjas. "Don't just stand there, do something!" He ordered them demanding that they attack.

The Ninjas appeared to disappear as though retreating. "Tch, cowards." Katsuki said with a sneer thinking that they weren't worth his time.

Suddenly the Ninjas reappeared darting to and fro around the place faster than the eye could follow. "Whoa!" Kirishima shouted as in the nick of time he hardened his skin to avoid being impaled by a claw weapon one of them carried. The group of red clad ninjas darted across the USJ

"Bastards! Stand and fight!" Katsuki shouted unleashing explosions after explosions from his gauntlets at them in fury at their tactics.

"This will stop them." Shoto said and covered part of the area in ice with his Quirk so they wouldn't be able to run. However the Ninjas to his surprise ran and skated across the Ice with no difficulty having been trained to such elements.

They then produced blowguns and exhaling blew out darts at them. "Head's up!" Kirishima said seeing them come at them.

"Rargghh! You assholes think some puny ass weapons will stop me!" Katsuki said and unleashed powerful explosions intending on blowing them up. One hit him in the shoulder but he paid no attention to it so intent on killing them.

More darts continued to hit him and he let out with explosives from his gauntlets. "Hey easy man!" Kirishima shouted as he was almost hit but was ignored.

Bakugo was breathing hard, and sweat was beating down his brow as though he was in a sauna. He reached up and pulled a dart out of his back but that felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. All Might having managed to dodge them then realized it and the purpose of them.

The darts were tipped with a rare poison, that which would sap and drain the muscles of whoever they came into contact with. Until Todoroki and Kirishima, he had no means of protecting himself from them.

"Young Bakugo its time you take your leave." All Might said gripping him by the shoulder.

"W-What the h-hell?!" Katuski said his voice slurring with his arms dropping by his side and unable to hold them up any longer.

"You'll thank me later!" All Might said and before he could protest tossed him towards the entranceway where he would be found by the others.

"Ha! My skins hard as a rock!" Kirishima boasted as the darts bounced harmlessly off of him. "None of your attacks will work on-Gackk!" He was cut when a rope suddenly lassoed around his neck and he was pulled up and was dangling from a tree. The red haired boy choked and coughed trying to breathe as he was being hanged as a ninja in hiding had waited until ambushing him.

"Unhand him villain!" All Might proclaimed preparing to attack and rescue him but Noumu appeared before him and to his shock a skeletal arm burst out of its socket only to be covered up by muscle and tissue before flesh formed over it as it regrow an arm. "What? Regenration?!" He shouted in shock.

"Did you really think we did not plan for this? Noumu not only has Shock Absorption but the Regenerative Quirk has well!" Shigaraki taunted him. Noumu roared and lunged at All Might forcing him back and unable to come to Kirishima's aid.

Kirishima was starting to lose oxygen as his eyes were beginning to roll up to the back of his head when the ninja holding the rope suddenly got hit from behind by a piece of a tree limb making him drop the rope enabling Kirishima to drop down. Getting the chance to breathe he reached and undid the noose freeing himself.

"Whew! Thank goodness for invincibility right?" A voice said.

"T-Toru?" He weakly said as the Invisible girl had shed her gloves and shoes, rendering herself fully naked. "Where are you?" He said reaching out to find her only to get slapped across the face.

"Hey, keep your hands to yourself you pervert!" She exclaimed as he had nearly groped her chest.

"Annoying peons! Kurogiri, now!" Shigaraki shouted and a portal appeared and he leapt through it and appeared in front of Kirishima and Toru.

"One touch is all it'll take!" He said lunging with his hand stretched out activating his Quirk.

To his surprise he was suddenly in midair unable to move. "What?!" He proclaimed.

He was suddenly kicked in the face as a leaping Tsuyu Asui had dived and kicked him knocking him away.

"Thank goodness we made it in time Ribbit." Tsuyu said as Shigaraki had been stopped from killing them just now.

In the distance Ochaco was seen having used her gravity quirk to lift him and enabling Tsuyu to get the drop on him. Having finally managed to make it to there from The Water area and dropping the still short cirucited Kaminari off.

Shigaraki his eyes filled with more psychotic rage than usual snarled in fury as he pulled himself up.

"I think we should run." Tsuyu said feeling the killing intent coming from him. She looked around but didn't see Izuku anywhere but knew she couldn't only worry about him now with the danger they were in.

"R-Right!" Ochaco said realizing that this was not the time to fight.

"Shigaraki let them leave, it won't do you any good to chase them." Kurogiri said and reluctantly the Villain agreed.

* * *

Izuku continued his battle with Scythe whilst that was taking place, dodging and evading his poison tipped weapon.

Scythe had the high ground as he ran across the moutain area darting to and fro. Izuku knew that it was pointless to fight this foe if he tried to fight him at his own game and so instead he reached to his baton and revealed the hidden rope in it.

Scythe dove and leapt off the Mountain from above. "Now!" Izuku shouted and threw the rope at him, looking to entangle and ensnare him. However he was unaware of Scythe spying on him from his earlier battles and knew about the rope that he had and was ready for it.

Scythe cut through the rope surprising Izuku that he did and reached behind him and pulled out a knife from his belt and tossed it.

The flying knife hit him in the knee piercing through the fabric and into the flesh. Izuku gasped and inhaled feeling the seering and burning pain go throughout his leg.

Scythe took that opportunity to charge and slash at him, the blade cut through Izuku's outfit and the tip of the poison coated blade hit his flesh.

Izuku felt weak as he started to sweat heavily. His heartbeat was starting to increase rapidly as the poison was affecting his body now. He lost hold and dropped his baton as he staggered as he was disoriented. Scythe struck him across the face as he was unable to defend himself now knocking him to the floor. He tried to pull himself up but got hit again.

"Its over, you're dead now." Scythe taunted him. "With that Poison in your veins, its only a matter of time before you die." He said to him.

Izuku pulled himself up to his knees but got kicked in the face by him. He coughed and wheezed up blood. He tried to get up but was again mockingly kicked by the Ninja who taunted him adding insult to injury, he could have just slit his throat but he wanted to see him suffer first.

* * *

All Might stood before the three Villains a grave look on his face. This was not a favorable situation for him. His time was running out and the reason he had come was to by time so that UA could send backup but so far none were here leaving it only him and the Rookies. He still had no idea where Midoriya was, for all he knew he could be dead...

"Noumu, Kurogiri, kill him. I'll deal with the brats if they interfere again." Shigaraki ordered before turning to look at the Ninjas. "You lot aren't needed anymore, go on and get the hell out of here." He said dismissing them.

(I barely have a minute left in this form.) All Might thought to himself bringing a hand up and clutching it into a fist. (My power's draining faster than I thought. Even so...I must stop these villains...) He proclaimed as he stood up straight and narrow

(Because I am the World's symbol of Peace and Justice!)

He charged at Noumu and the beast charged at him. The two collided the irresistible force versus the immovable object. They began swinging at each other, matching each other blow for blow. The force of them colliding knocked back all the spectators.

"Weren't you listening? One of his Quirks is Shock Absorption!" Shigaraki proclaimed

"Yeah? What about it?!" All Might stated unfazed by it as he continued raining blows

"No! I can't get near him!" Kurogiri shouted as the force of the blows kept him from intervening.

"He said that your Quirk was Shock Absorption, not Nullification!" All Might proclaimed as he recognized the experiments one weakness. "That means there's a limit to what you can take!"

Noumu hit him in the stomach near his kidneys his one weakspot and even though All Might coughed up blood he pressed on the attack ignoring the damage and pain.

"So, you were made to fight me big guy?" All Might stated as he and Noumu threw punches at one another at rapid speed too fast to see. "If you can really withstand me fighting at 100% of my power, than I'll have to go beyond that and force you to surrender!" He said as he went past his limits and created a hard gust of wind from his blows alone.

The two continued on and suddenly one of them began to gain the upper hand and drove the other backwards, pressing on The Number One Hero in the World kept on the attack driving Noumu back with each blow. Looking on Shigaraki's eyes widened in shock at what he was seeing.

As All Might turned the tide against Noumu Izuku gripped his palms against the ground and pulled himself up off the ground. Despite what he had been through, he was still fighting.

(If I die now, everything I've been through will be all for nothing.) He thought to himself. (All Might chose me, he saw something in me that no one else did! Even after losing my eyesight! He saw something in me that no one else had! I can't just give up and die, and I won't!)

"Die! Why won't you die?!" Scythe shouted in shock that he was still getting up. He should be dead with all the hits he had taken and the poison he had taken. He swung again looking to cleave right into his skull.

To his shock, Izuku caught his hand.

"Because...Heroes don't give up!" Izuku proclaimed as he forced himself up as he activated One for All. The power emerged from within his body, he was going beyond his limits of what he could take beforehand as he went his limits that he had placed upon him beforehand. Grabbing him by the wrist he threw the Ninja overhead. The Ninja recovered in Midair and lunged at him which Midoriya dodged. He caught him with a kick right under the chin snapping his head up giving him whiplash disorienting him.

"If your weapon is covered in poison, than that means that all I have to do is not get hit by it then. If you're relying only solely on it, then that means that you're helpless without it!" Izuku proclaimed as he attacked, seemingly no longer affected by it.

"You know the thing about putting poison on a weapon? It only works once and the time period for it to be effective and last on there is short, meaning that you've ruined your weapon by using it. As well as I'm more likely to have it bleed out of me than die from it." Izuku said as he attacked. His blows hit The Ninja as he dodged and counter attacked.

Izuku's assault wasn't anything that Scythe was prepared to face as he was being overwhelmed by him, as nothing he did seemed to work on at him.

A blow to his knee, to his elbow joints and then to his jaw from Izuku's baton staggered him as he was knocked back. Bringing his chain up he then threw it looking to entangle him as it came right at him.

Only for Izuku to catch the chain with one hand.

At the same time, All Might's battle with Noumu had taken to the air and he had grasped the beast by the arm.

"A real hero...will always find a way for Justice to be served!" All Might shouted as he threw Noumu into the ground, a deep impact was shown as the beast plummeted and burrowed deep into the ground.

All Might slammed down onto the ground creating an upheaval sending Noumu back up.

Grasping the chain, Midoriya swung and used Scythe's momentum against him, swinging him around and around overhead. Letting out a cry of power he threw Scythe the Villain smashing against the side of the mountain.

Appearing with his hood off exposing his face, Scythe saw Midoriya leaping at him and threw his weapon at his head, Midoriya retaliated by swinging his first directly at the weapon.

His fist shattered the weapon on contact, breaking and smashing it to pieces destroying the blade. Scythe's eyes widened in shock and disbelief at what he saw happened as he stepped backwards in fear holding the broken end of his weapon.

"Now for a lesson." All Might proclaimed as he and Izuku were shown taking the same stance as they channelled One for All. "You may have heard these words before, but I'll show you what they really mean!" He stated as both him and Izuku reared their fist back.

"Go Beyond...PLUS ULTRA!"

His fist slammed into Noumu's chest putting all of his power into it, the beast was sent flying over the horizon as it smashed through the rooftop of the USJ and was seen flying away dispursting through the clouds as All Might had sent it miles away nothing more than a blot in the sky before disappearing.

Izuku's fist collided and slammed into Scythe sending him crashing into the mountain, the force of it sent the ninja straight through the mountain going all the way emerging out through the other side, creating an avalanche and rockslide from the force of it as tremors erupted.

The effects of the punch both had dished out could be felt all around the entire area and even outside.

"What's happening?!" Toyokami shouted in alarm as he and Shinsho looked on having finally escaped their zone only for the entire area to rumble. "Everything is shaking!"

Momo Yaoyaorozu knocked out a villain in the Fire Zone when she too detected what had just happened. "Was that a bomb that went off?" She stated as that was equal to the force of several explosions just now.

The Students of Class 1-A had witnessed the scene seeing Noumu disappear over the horizon.

"Either I'm going nuts or that was a villain who got knocked through the roof and over the horizon just now." Rikido proclaimed as he and Koji were holding up Thirteen while Mezo carried Aizawa.

"Guys, I've think we've won! All Might did it!" Mina exclaimed

"The Lord has answered our prayers!" Ibara stated clasping her hands together as Mina cheered hopping up and down clutching Jirou's hands who didn't share her enthusaism on the outside.

With the Villains secret weapon defeated, all that remained now was the Leaders.

"I really have gotten weaker," All Might stated looking on at the spot where Noumu had flown out of. "In my heyday it would have only taken five punches to win. But today, I had to use three hundred mighty blows!" He stated with a smile.

"Give up Villains, you have been bested." All Might proclaimed as he had won. "There's no need to fight any longer." He informed them. "Surrender."

Shigaraki clenched and unclenched his hands into fists and back. "He cheated..." He hissed behind the hand covering his face.

All Might ignored him and looked on. (I have to find Young Midoriya, my backup should be here soon and-HOLY CRAP!) He shouted in his thoughts as he just now witnessed the mountain area or what remained of it. If he could do that now, just imagine what he could do when he fully mastered One for All along with his enhanced senses.

"He managed to level part of a mountain already with a single blow?! Damn Midoriya, you're even cooler than I had thought!" All Might said in shock and disbelief that his pupil had done it.

Izuku fell to his knees clutching his right arm which was severly bruised and could feel the bones in it having been broken. That much force he had used using One for All had damaged his arm as it hanged limply at his side. He didn't want to use so much but it was the only way he could defeat the guy. He gritted his teeth through the pain he was undergoing as he forced himself to stand up and walk.

"If an enemy attacks, I'm done for." He said weakly as he trudged forward ignoring the pain that he was in. The poison was still in his system but not as bad. Using One for All seemed to flush it out of his body "Got to find the others."

All Might stood before the Villain. (C'mon, where's my backup?! They should've been here by now.) He thought concern in his mind as his body was starting to revert back to the shriveled up form, he could barely hold it on for a few more seconds.

"Fear not Shigaraki," Kurogiri said as he stepped forward. "Noumu may have failed in his task but look, many in our army have started to recover." He said as the thugs were starting to get back to their feet. "We're not out of this yet." He told him.

"It appears that you're right." Shigaraki stated looking on. "Perhaps we may kill All Might after all." He said and confidence grew back in his eyes.

"No, No, c'mon not now." All Might said to himself. If he reverted now, not only would it be let out the truth of himself, but he would be no match even for the weakest thug.

Izuku continued on almost nearing the exit of the area when suddenly he detected a presence. The four other ninjas appeared and surrounded him, cutting off any path of escape from them.

Izuku gripped his baton stick in his hand as he forced himself to stand upright as he knew what they were going to do. "C'mon, who's first." He said challenging them. He wasn't going to die without a fight.

"I'll kill you myself!" Shigaraki shouted preparing to charge at All Might

Suddenly, the ninjas then vanished which surprised Izuku as they had disappeared without engaging him.

Bang!

A gun went off and Shigaraki clutched his hand in pain. The Leader of the League of Villains held onto his hand stepping backwards as he cursed in fury.

A smoking gun was shown as a group of Heroes were shown at the footsteps. The Cavalry having arrived to even the odds.

"D-Damn!" Shigaraki shouted in fury at what he saw.

"Shigaraki we must escape!" Kurogiri advised and even though he didn't want to, the Villain saw that they had no choice.

"This isn't over!" He promised as he and Kurogiri retreated through a portal.

"That's right, run away with your tail inbetween your legs." All Might stated as the other Heroes consisting of Present Mic, Midnight and others took care of the Villains with ease. Seeing that chance with no one paying attention, he left, both to find Midoriya and to ensure that no one would see him in his shriveled up state as he reverted back to it.

Making it to the Mountain sector Entrance he soon saw him.

"Young Midoriya!" He called out as he saw him. The Young Hero lifted his head up recognizing his voice. "Are you ok?" He asked as he hurried over to him.

"All Might." Izuku said as he walked forward clutching his right arm. Reaching with his other arm he took off his mask so All Might could see his face.

"The others have gathered at the entrance and have been accounted for, I see you broke your arm again using One For All." All Might said to him. "Recovery Girl will have you patched up in no time as well as those other wounds you got."

"I had to use it twice, there's a Villain in blocks of ice back there we managed to contain." He said motioning to behind him and All Might nodded his head.

"I see, and I can guess it was you who was responsible for redecoarting the mountain section as well." He said with a hint of a smirk.

"Yeah, I had no choice but to go up past my current limits of One for All."

"You did good kid, just rest now." All Might said "Everything's going to be okay."

"I don't suppose you could carry me back there?" Izuku said with a smile before collapsing onto All Might's chest his body finally giving out after all he'd been through today.

"You really are something kid." All Might said as he reverted to his shriveled form and reaching up tenderly stroked his head. "I knew I was right to pass it down to you after all." He said with a smile knowing that this torchbearer would lead the way to the next generation of Heroes.

* * *

Scythe was shown on the ground, his body battered and broken with his wrecked weapon beside him. He couldn't move a muscle as his spine had been broken from the force and blow that he had taken from Midoriya's punch, having been plowed and knocked through the mountain by the force of it.

"You have failed Scythe."

A voice was heard and he moved his eyes, the only part of his body that he could move as he looked as a person had appeared looking down at him.

"You failed in your task and not only that, was defeated by a boy." Nobu Yoshioka said to him.

Scythe tried to speak up but could not form any words

"Off of your previous records and servitude to us, I was prepared to recommend you to be given the gift that only a select few are worthy of receiving, but now I see that I was wrong in deciding that you was worthy of such an honor." Nobu said disdain on his face. "Not only did you lose in battle, but you also lost the Sludge weapon that which we provided you with. Such failure and inepitude is not accepted within The Hand."

His sword whipped out and stabbed deep into Scythe's neck, impaling him deeply and sticking out through the other side. Blood sprouted out of the wound as Scythe let out a gurgled cry before dying his eyes wide open as he laid in a pool of blood which spilled around him.

Nobu sheathed his sword and turned around and walked away from the site. Around him the other Four Ninjas of The Hand appeared as they joined him and departed.

The Villains from the incident were rounded up and arrested and all of Class 1-A were safe. Some had taken hits, but nothing threatening or regarded serious medical care other than Aizawa who was shown being put on a stretcher that Momo had created with her Quirk as well as Thirteen.

Izuku sat on the seat of the bus they were on his head leaned back paying no attention to the chatter of his classmates as the Blind Hero in training slowly dozed off after all he had been through today.

Beside him, her head leaning against his own was Tsuyu. Soft breaths escaped her as her own eyes were shut as she rested beside him.

* * *

Images of what would be known as The USJ Incident were shown, up to the final blow and battle. The fight was shown rewinding backwards before playing again and doing so once more. Showing every highlight and move and blow that had been dealt.

A figure his face obscured by the shadows was shown seated on a chair. By his side a white Kabuto Helmet was shown on the arm of the chair. He watched on his eyes anaylzing the fight, deciphering the movements and how each move was precise and with purpose. He held a formidable position in the organization. One of The Five Fingers and the one who ruled this Branch of The Organization.

Clearly the League of Villains had vastly underestimated their foes strength. Their pathetic performance this day made him rethink about aligning with them.

The fight was rewound again as the man looked on as the screen paused and zoomed in on both Aizawa and Izuku. The figure stared on at the scenes showing both Student and Hero. The way they fought, the style of their movements and fighting techniques which they had ultilized them in battle with dispatching the Villains. It reminded him of something that he remembered.

Something...from the past.

A/N: That's it for this chapter: Review please


	10. Preparations

The next chapter of The Devil of UA. The Sports Festival Arc begins as students gear up and train to compete for it. Whilst the one known as Stain continues his assault and a mysterious transfer student becomes acquinated with Izuku who faces a difficult task in trying to convince his Mother to let him continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia.

The ticking of a clock was the only sound in the room. The clock hanging on the wall going as the big hand and little hand were on separate places.

Seated there the class of twenty did their best to try and stay alert. Some looked at their phones, some did last minute checking homework and some were dozing off.

"So are we going to do anything here today or not?" Kirishima finally said outloud speaking the thoughts of everyone here. "I mean, Mr. Aizawa hasn't shown up and the class period's almost over." He stated.

It was the weekend after the USJ incident and things were relatively returning to normal for the lot of them

"If they gave us a subsitute or classes had been cancelled, they would have told us." He continued to talk.

"Well who's to say that Aizawa is even coming back ever?" Denki said speaking up. "I mean it wasn't like he only got a bloody nose back there."

"Kaminari, that's harsh." Ibara scolded him her hair having grown back to its natural length.

"C'mon, did you not see what he looked like after that big brain guy was done with him? He probably had to have reconstructive surgery or something like that." Denki said to them. "I wouldn't be surprised if we don't see him for the rest of the school year."

"That's harsh to say Kaminari." Mezo the multi-armed trainee said to him. "Though I will admit it'll probably be a while before he's cleared and able to return even with Recovery Girl's healing powers." He mentioned.

Just as he finished speaking, the class door opened and in stepped a man in black with shaggy hair covered up in wrappings.

"Morning Class..."

"Mr. Aizawa what are you doing here?!" The Class exclaimed in disbelief at who they saw standing there.

"I'm here to teach what do you think I'm doing here?" He said dryly behind his bandages as he stepped to the front of the room to his desk.

"Mr. Aizawa you seem to be feeling better now. That's good I guess." Tsuyu said looking on at him.

"The old lady went overboard on the bandages and wrappings when she treated me." The grumpy teacher mumbled as he stepped forward looking like a mummy with all the wrappings he had on.

"Now then, as you know, in two weeks The Sports Festival begins." He said and excited looks appeared on the faces of the classmates. "This is the biggest event of the year and a lot of people will be watching it, both live and on TV from Japan and all over." He said to them as it was even bigger than The Olympics. "Lots of people will be coming in all around to see it and interns will be taking place soon so this is a chance for you all to impress Pros who might want you as interns during it."

Chatter broke out between the students from it and Aizawa's eyes beneath his wrappings flashed ordering them to shut up as he wasn't done speaking.

"As I was saying. For the next two weeks, you are all going to be training. You won't have classes here starting tomorrow as you'll be spending your time training for it or at least I hope you will instead of slacking off and playing Video Games. Now go on, get out of here." He said and went into his sleeping bag in the room and was soon asleep.

The Students went to leave the girls ignoring Kaminari's offer to be a training partner. Katsuki reached the door first and opened it.

"What the hell?! Get out of my way you generic assholes!" He exclaimed at what he was seeing.

"Now what?" The rest of Class 1-A said in unison having gotten used to it. To their surprise it was not what they were expecting.

Standing there in the hallway was students, students from every class and course it seemed like. Standing there in front of the door looking on at them.

"HOLY CRAP!" Kirishima shouted as it seemed that the entire school had lined up outside their class room.

"Hey, what's the big idea? Let us through will ya?" Jiro grumbled as hundreds of eyes were on them.

At the front and center of the group of onlookers was a boy with short blonde hair. He seemed to be the ringleader of the entire assembly.

If there was a word that would describe him, it would be smug. Other fitting words would also be prick, cocky, and jackass.

"So this is Class 1-A huh? I must say I was expecting more than what I see." He told them speaking in an arrogant tone. With him was other students including a boy who looked like Kirishima but had silver hair, a girl with light orange hair and a black haired boy with odd looking elbows as well other students.

"Hey! Your very rude!" Mina protested at his tone of voice.

"We're from Class 1-B, also enrolled in the Hero Course. I'm Monoma Neito." The arrogant student said to them. "Everyone's talking about you guys and what happened at The USJ."

"Tch, so what about it? Want an autograph?" Katsuki sneered at him and Monoma's smirk increased.

"Just to tell you that if Class 1-B had been there instead, their would've been no need for The Pros to have gotten involved against The Villains." He said to them. At that several of Class 1-A narrowed their eyes at his arrogance.

"Oh yeah? Well how's about we have a go right now!" Kirishima said challenging them.

"You're on!" The silver haired student said stepping forward the two growling at one another like animals each baring their teeth and in the exact same pose.

"Hmph, a boy who's blind, a hothead, a girl who's invisible and someone who can freeze himself to death. So much for the fabled Class 1-A we all heard so much about."

"That's enough, Monoma, TetsuTetsu." The orange haired girl said to them breaking it up. "Sorry we didn't mean to offend we just wanted to see you guys." She said in a polite tone trying to make up for their actions.

"There is no need for us to be at each other's throats," Tenya said speaking up "The Sports Festival promotes goodwill and harmony to show the next Generation of Heroes."

"Believe that if you want to," Monoma said arrogantly as he looked down at them. "But after The Sports Festival ends, don't be surprised if some of you wind up being demoted to The General Department after we embarass you during it. That's a fate worst than death in my eyes." He taunted them.

"Is being apart of The General Department really that bad?" A female voice suddenly spoke up from the back catching everyone's attention. The crowds parted as a female student was seen. She had porcelain skin and had long snow blue hair down past her shoulders to her back. "From what I have heard students are more likely to be promoted from the General Department to The Hero Course."

"Who the hell are you, you worthless backup dancer?" Katsuki snarled demanding to know. The mysterious girl merely smiled at him.

"My name is Yuki, a recent transfer student from Hokkaido who's enrolled in the General Department." The girl said to them introducing herself.

"Whoa, a new chick." Denki said and slicked his hair back looking to impress.

Monoma looked on at her a look of contempt on his face. "I don't know why you've bothered coming up here, or why that even exists. Someone in The General Department is as useful in being a Hero as-"

Before he could finish that sentence, Yuki reached forward and placed two of her fingers against his lips. To everyone's surprise, his lips and mouth was frozen shut as it was encased in ice sealing it.

 **Yuki: Her Quirk, A Touch of Ice; By merely making contact with an object or human being with her fingers, she can spread ice across them.**

"Don't you know its rude to speak ill to a lady?" The Girl said as Monoma staggered backwards trying to free his mouth from the ice that had encrusted around it. "As I said, The General Department is not all what everyone makes it out to be, it is unwise to ignore them lest you be replaced by those such as myself if your not careful." She said a calm smile on her face as Itsuka had enlarged her hand and whacked Monoma on the back to knock the ice off his lips. He stammered in fury trying to think of a threat.

"Hmph, stay the hell out of my way all of you or you're dead." Katsuki said and marched past them barking at the rest to let him pass. Class 1-B also departed as well. All the others did except for Yuki. She went to leave but stopped when she passed by someone and turned to face him.

"Izuku Midoriya are you not?" She said to the green haired boy who had been quiet the entire time. "In my old school before I transferred to UA, I was hearing much about your exploits. They say you're the Ace of your Class." Yuki said with a smile

"I am also a palm reader, I dabble in it. I can see the past and what maybe your future as well. Allow me to demonstrate." She said and suddenly without permission took his hand with her hand which was cold to the touch. Izuku stammered at the invasion of personal space.

Yuki took his hand and suddenly ran her fingers over his palm for several moments. "I see, the loss of one has lead you to gained another which is far more powerful and has been passed down through to you by a lock of hair. And yet it can kill you if you aren't careful. Already bones have been broken numerous times from using it." She said as she read it.

(Wait, is she talking about One for All?) Izuku said as it seemed she knew what his Quirk was and how he obtained it

"And yet, a path lies before you." The girl analyzed. "I see a Noble Being with the shape of a Demon who strikes fear into others but possesses no fear himself, standing before a Hand stretching out over the land and engulfing all before it in shadow. Most intriguing."

"Whoa, that's spooky. Do me!" Kirishima proclaimed and stepped forward holding out his hand. However Yuki ignored him and she departed.

(That girl, something's not right about her.) Izuku thought to himself. It was as if she knew that All Might had passed down his Quirk to him. And what did she mean by the second thing she had said?

"Creeps me and Dark Shadow out." Toyokami said as the Snow girl had something off about the way she talked and moved.

A voice suddenly broke out over the school intercom. "Izuku Midoriya, report to Principal Nezu's office at once please." The voice announced, which surprised Izuku that he had been announced. Without a word he went to see why he had been called to go there.

"So War has been declared on us." Hitoshi said as the remaining 1-A Students looked on at what had just happened. The rest turned to look at him.

"Think about it," Hitoshi said to them. "We're the only ones with actual experience fighting Villains given what happened recently. The other day I was accosted by the media who wanted answers about what happened there and I'm sure you all were as well." He said and many nodded in response. "The spotlight's on us and the rest in UA are bitter about it. They're jealous of us and think we're all overshadowing them and so they've declared war on us in order to show that we're not better than them."

"But why?" Mina asked.

"Fame and Fortune." Momo spoke up. "Sadly, a good chunk of Heroes today such as Mt. Lady are in the Hero Business only for attention. Its not uncommon for one to try and upstage the other during a robbery or a fire." She explained to the rest.

"Well there's nothing really wrong with wanting to make money as a Hero is there?" Ochaco said shifting leg as she looked down as she thought about her parents and the financial situation they was in. "I mean, what if being a Pro Hero was the best and quickest way for you to make money so you can pay bills and stuff like that?" She asked in a nervous tone.

"Of course not, there's nothing wrong with that." Tenya comforted her. "If you are using the money for selfless reasons its an admirable cause." He said and that cheered her up.

"Well I suppose I'll see you all in two weeks, we all got some heavy training to do." Momo said and the class went their separate ways.

* * *

Izuku sat in Principal Nezu's office, trying his best not to fidget or appear nervous. He had not been expected to be called in by The Principal of UA. He wondered what was going on and if he had done something.

A door opened and in stepped Nezu clad in his suit who hopped over to his chair. "Good day Izuku, I hope you are well."

"Yes sir."

"Would you care for some refreshments? I can bring in some fresh lemonade or milk if you liked."

"No thank you sir." Izuku replied to him and The mouse man was amused.

"Izuku you're acting like you are about to face The Firing Squad, try showing some emotions and quit being so formal." He lightly chastised him.

"Principal Nezu, why did you want to see me?" Izuku asked as he sat in a chair across from the mouse man who was seated at the desk.

"I want to check up on you and what all you and your classmates went through." The Principal said. "It was quite a harrowing experience wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was...thankfully we got out of there and no one got seriously hurt."

"I trust you know that we have therapists who are more than willing to talk with you about the event in cause you need to?" Nezu asked as physically they might be fine but the mental scars could be much worse.

"No that is not needed. I'm fine." Izuku replied to him. He had a feeling based off the heartbeat of the Rodent man that he could detect that there was something serious he wanted to discuss.

"I suppose I might as well tell you just why I asked you to visit me. During the incident at USJ, you fought against a Villain correct?"

"Yes sir."

"The Person who you fought was identified and went by the Villain Name of Scythe due to the usage of the weapon he carried, oddly though he did not seem to have a Quirk. He was a wanted criminal and lent his services out as an Assassin for Hire. You was very lucky to have survived." Principal Nezu said to him and Izuku nodded.

"He was Quirkless?"

"Izuku there's something very important you should know, Quirkless does not translate as helpless." Nezu replied in a stern tone of voice. "He was responsible for the deaths of many people and individuals. A person armed with only a knife is just as dangerous as a man who can shoot lightning from their eyes." Nezu said to him.

"Yes sir."

"We found him a distance away from your battle with him. Quite an impressive blow you did I'll admit to defeat him." He said as All Might had explained to him what happened.

"What was you able to find out about from him? Did The League of Villains hire him?" Izuku asked speaking up and Nezu was quiet for several seconds.

"What I'm about to tell you next Midoriya is going to be startling so bear with me," Nezu advised him. "When we found his body, he was dead."

The news hit Izuku like a truck just now. The person who he had fought was dead? He then recalled the fight, he had plowed him through the Mountain when he had punched him, knocking him all the way through it and out the other side.

He was responsible for it, sure the man was a Villain but he was the one who had fought him and that meant that he had...

Izuku felt sick, sweat began to pour down his brow as all the contents in his stomach was rushing upwards as he became nauseous and placed a hand over his mouth.

"Midoriya hold on!" Nezu said in alarm seeing what was happening. "Before you throw up all over my room listen! The person died of a stabbing wound in the neck." He quickly informed him. "Done by a blade and what what I've been told you don't have a sword or anything that can cause cutting or stabbing wounds. From what we learned when his body was examined, he had a broken spine and ribs due to your blow but it wasn't fatal. He didn't die because of you, so please, don't think you're responsible for it. Someone else did the deed." He slowly told him and Izuku seemed to be a bit relieved but still felt nauseous.

"Whilst the late Scythe is dead, he appeared to be apart of a second group. One who attacked together and with precision, their attacks coordinated unlike most of the rabble you and the others fought fought." Nezu said and Izuku had a brief flashback remembering how the five that had attacked him, Todoroki and Shiozaki moved with precision as a unit.

"Sadly the other thugs and villains were mostly hired goons and no one had any real information that they could give us about what The League of Villains is up to. I was told that there was some though who seemed to have their own agenda and seemed unaffiliated with them." Nezu said to him. "Details are scarce but what we know is that the Leader: this Shigaraki, lets his emotions guide him and is prone to psychotic acts of violence. His Quirk: Decay makes him a dangerous foe as one of Aizawa's injuries came from him."

"Yes sir." Izuku said as he hadn't been there when Aizawa had fought them.

"For now, I expect you'll be training for the next two weeks for the Sports Festival. Just remember that if you ever want to talk or you feel that you need help. My door is always open." Nezu said and Izuku nodded and left the building.

* * *

While that was going on, the girls of Class 1-A were seen at the cafe, which would be the last time they could do something like this before they began their training starting tomorrow.

They stayed there for a while, the group eventually thinning out as they left one by one.

Tsuyu went to leave and go home when she was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and forced back into the seat.

"You stay!" Mina said as she had stopped Tsuyu from leaving.

"Huh?" Tsuyu said in confusion

"We got things to talk about." The dark eyed trainee said to him. "I'm sure you saw what happened today when we left the class."

"Yeah, everyone else in the school was out there."

"Not that," Mina said shaking her head. "The other thing that happened, when that hussy back there put the moves on Izuku." She told her.

"You mean Yuki?" Tsuyu replied causing Mina to facepalm at her cluelessness.

"Never call a rival by their name, especially if they are trying to steal something you want. I know you're sweet with Izuku and he likes you as well. And if you want it to stay that way you're going to have to take out the competition before the competition takes out you." She said and made a slicing motion with her finger across her neck to emphasize what she meant.

"R-Ribbit?!" Tsuyu croaked out.

"You've got to fight for your man Tsuyu," Mina admonished her. "That girl's moving and muscling in all over on your territory." The pink skinned girl said to her and acted as if she was running a finger over a palm. "And remember what she did? She openly took his hand and did that phony palm reading like she was a fortune teller. That's as big as a red card as you can get that she wants him. What if she said the only way she could do it was to kiss his hand? It'd have to be as invisible as Toru for you to not see it."

"Hey!" The invisible girl protested. "That's low Mina."

"All they did was talk. Besides you got it wrong, Izuku and I aren't in a relationship, we're just friends." Tsuyu replied and Mina annoyed reached over and flicked her on the head with her middle finger and thumb. "Ow, what was that for?" Tsuyu protested rubbing her forehead

"Haven't you seen one Romance film your entire life?" Mina dryly said. "Talking leads to numbers being exchanged, numbers lead to going out on dates, dating eventually leads to se-"

"S-Stop right there!" Tsuyu said seeing where this was going her face starting to turn as red as Kirishima's hair. "I think you're overthinking this whole thing." She said to Mina.

"Well don't come crying to me if that does happen." Mina said folding her arms over her chest. A trait she was rather proud of as she had the second largest bust after Momo.

Tsuyu brought her finger up to her chin and thought about what had happened earlier. She did care for Izuku, even liked him as he was cute and going on handsome and had many positive qualities and attributes which would attract a girl.

The Frog Girl wasn't a jealous or envious person, but when she had seen Yuki openly take Izuku's hand with her own had stirred unknown feelings inside of her. It wasn't like when during a practice or training when someone like Ochacho helped him up or Mina slapped him on the back in congrats.

(Who knew training to be a Hero would be so complex?)

* * *

Izuku had arrived home and opened the door to the apartment building. He stepped inside and was about to call out to his mother that he was when he heard her talking.

"Yes, I see. I've done the paperwork Mr. Hida." Inko Midoriya said as she was speaking on the phone. "I can see you as soon the day after tomorrow so we can discuss it over and what he'll be enrolled in. Thank you, goodbye." She said and hanged up the phone.

"Mom?"

"Izuku? You scared me doing that."

"Who was you talking to?" Izuku asked curious as to what was going on.

Inko was silent for several long moments as she didn't say a word. "Izuku, I wanted to wait to tell you this but now is as good as any. That was Mr. Hida, he's the Principal of a school in the Kamurocho District. I've spent the past couple days talking to him while you was away and at school. He's a very nice man and is looking forward to meeting you."

"Mom, what are you doing?" Izuku asked in a confused tone. "I don't understand."

"Izuku, I'm taking you out of UA and transfering you to a different school. One without a Hero Course." Inko said to him which stunned Izuku before it quickly turned to anger at what he was being told.

"You can't do this Mom! You can't take me out of UA!" He protested in anger that she would do such a thing.

Inko Midoriya looked on at her son a stern look on her face.

"Izuku, when you was four and played make believe and ran around with a cape around your shoulders pretending to fly it was cute and it was no harm. But I'm putting my foot down on this." Inko told him. "How many times am I going to have to hear that you've broken your arm? You could have been killed the other day, do you think I wanted to hear when I got home from work that my only child had been murdered? If your Father was here right now what would he say?"

"Dad hasn't been here in years," Izuku replied in a bitter and angry tone. "Even when I lost my eyesight he didn't come visit or even call to ask how we were." He said an angry look on his face. "Not once has he even tried to connect with us. In his eyes we don't even exist."

"Izuku, that's a horrible thing to say!" Inko stated shocked that he would say such a thing.

"Doesn't mean its not true." Izuku responded.

"Izuku, I just want you to be safe." Inko pleaded with him. "There's millions of people out there with Quirks and they don't try to become Heroes. I never tried to become one. You can find plenty of work and education in a school without a Hero course." She told him.

"By killing my dream and everything I've worked for?" Izuku replied an incredulous look on his face. "I'm not doing this Mom. I'm not going to a different School. And you can't make me."

"Yes I can," Inko said in anger. They had argued before about him becoming a Hero beforehand but it had never gotten to this extent. "I'm not going to standby and watch you die! You're being transferred to a different school and that's that, why can't you get a career as a Lawyer instead? Or a Pharmacist."

"Because I want to be a Hero!" Izuku snapped back. "I'm not quitting UA and I'm not being transferred and that's final!" He shouted and turned and ran out the door.

"Izuku wait!" Inko shouted but was too late as he was gone and was too fast for her to try and catch up. He ran out of the apartment building, going down the stairs and outside as he ran down the street disappearing.

Inko wringed her hands together, she knew it was going to be bad, but didn't think it would escalate to this. The two openly arguing like they had done. Why couldn't he see that she wanted him to be safe? Why was so many people insisting on becoming a Hero? Didn't they see the news with what had recently happened and this maniac going around?

"You can't keep denying your son his dreams Ma'am." A voice said as a person had entered her home.

"You!" She shouted at who she saw standing in the doorway.

"You have some nerve coming here!" Inko exclaimed to him marching towards him unafraid of the mass difference in size between them as she glared at All Might pointing a finger right at him. "I ought to sue you for lying to me and what you did. Putting my son in danger and his life at risk like you have done!" She said to him.

"I understand..." All Might replied.

"And the fact that you- wait what?" Inko said in response confused at what he just said.

"I understand your anger Mrs. Midoriya." All Might said to her. He was about to knock on the door and come in having not gotten to see Izuku earlier at UA when he had overheard hom and his mother arguing and stayed out of sight and was surprised when Izuku had ran out. "You have every right to be angry at me for lying to you. And I apologize for what's happened."

Inko glared at him a scowl on her face. "You're foolish to think an apology will just somehow make everything better." She told him. "This isn't some child's Manga like Naruto."

All Might reached up and rubbed the back of his head. "I understand your concern Mrs Midoriya but you must understand. I am just as concerned for your son as you are." He told her. "Izuku is like a son to me and I want what's best for him and being a Hero is what would be best for him."

Inko narrowed her brows at All Might. "Why did you have to encourage him so? He could have had a decent life regardless if he was blind or not. Yet you gave him ideas in his head that he could become a Hero once again." She told him.

"It wasn't me who did it, that was all your son's doing." All Might answered her.

Inko shook her head. "Come on in, if you're going to stay at least quit standing in the doorway." She ordered him.

A few minutes later All Might was seated on the couch a cup of tea in his large hand. "Mrs Midoriya,"

"Please, just call me Inko."

"Alright...Inko to Young Midoriya, being a Hero isn't some flash in the pan hobby that he picks up and drops later once he loses interest in it. Some view being a Hero as a ticket to celebrity status or fortune. Izuku however wants to be a Hero for the sole reason of helping others. Even when I first met him he possessed the qualities of a True Hero." He told her as he remembered one year ago.

"It was the second day that I was tutoring him." All Might said as a flashback was shown and the two were walking, Izuku with his cane and All Might in his scrawny form. "I was discussing with him the advancement he had now in his four other senses and how he could use them to his advantage and live life as normal as he did before he lost his eyesight."

As they were shown walking, cries were heard catching their attention as tires were heard squealing and a vehicle was shown out of control and crashing into another causing a collission.

"A Villain who robbed a Store was trying to make a getaway when he lost control and smashed his car into another causing a pileup. Panic gripped everyone there as they didn't know what to do, except for one person. Young Midoriya." He told her as Izuku was shown dropping his cane and running to the scene of it surprising All Might at what he did. "Instead of running away from the danger or panicking over what had happened, he went towards it. Unconcerned about what could happen to him."

Izuku was seen running towards the scene, that of several cars damaged and people stuck in them. One having been knocked and turned on its side with two people inside it unable to get out. The stolen truck the Villain was using was seen having crashed into a pole and the Villain who was a Alligator man was on the ground

"Your Son ran towards the car wreck, his first instinct was to go there and see if there was anything he could do to help. His body moving all on its own without any hesitation." He explained as All Might hanged back from the difference looking on at what he was doing. "It didn't matter to him that he was blind or he could possibly get hurt in doing so. People were hurt and in trouble and that was the only thing that mattered to him. Heroes are the ones who run toward danger whether they have a Quirk or not." All Might stated.

Izuku heard the sounds of people and one person stuck in his vehicle pulled with all his might to unlodge the door and get them out. However The Villain was shown recovering and standing up and opened its mouth wide preparing to bite down on him and rip him in two.

"It was then...I knew."

"Knew what?" "Inko asked

Before he could, All Might emerged in his muscular form and delivered a hard punch to the Villain dislocating its jaw and knocking it out. He then grabbed the door and ripped it off its hinges freeing the occupants.

"When I first decided to train him, I was going to teach him martial arts and use his enhanced senses so that he could take care of himself. Even though I said he could get into UA I myself had doubts over the chances he had. But when he willingly ran towards the incident with no fear, despite his condition. I realized then and there that he was the one. The one for him I'd pass the Torch to."

Inko dabbed at her eyes with a kleenex as she listened to what All Might said.

"Your son wants to be a Hero; not for adulation, fame, to prove people wrong or accolades. But because he geniunely wants to help people. I understand and realize why you are afraid for his safety. Its only natural for a parent to be for their child. But Midoriya has the gift. There are many tales of a person's body moving without even thinking. Rushing headfirst regardless for care of their own safety. That was what your son did that day. That was when I knew, he could be a Hero."

"You have an amazing son Inko, and you should be very proud of what he's accomplished."

As he finished, the door to The Midoriya's home suddenly opened and Izuku stepped in, having finally cooled off and returned home. "Ah, Young Midoriya. Good to see you come back."

"All Might?" Izuku said surprised that he had come here. He wondered if his Mother had called him to try and convince him to be transferred.

"I was just getting ready to leave." He said as he stood up off the couch. "However, I'm sure there's something you two want to discuss, so go ahead."

Silence reigned in the room as none of the occupants spoke.

"I'm not being transferred." Izuku said finally speaking up.

"I know." Inko replied.

"And I'm not going to drop out of the Hero Course."

"I understand."

With that, all of the students of UA began their training for The Sports Festival which would take place in two short weeks. Pushing themselves and their Quirks to the limit as they trained for it. Some did physically, others mentally. But each one whether from whatever class they were in with the goal of winning it

* * *

The night before the Sports Festival...

Over two dozen figures were seen in a club. All Men and many on them carrying a weapon of sort. They were shown seated at a long table, on it was a feast of many exotic foods and beverages.

The figures dined, each clad in suits and whilst some adorned Tattoos, others wore patches or rings, they all had the same symbol on it that of a Snake with blood red fangs showing that they belonged to the same Clan as they were an Yakuza organization. Fathers, Brothers, Sons, all had ties to the organization.

Seated at the head of a table was an elderly man who required a cane to walk with. His face was marred with the visages of time yet his eyes were as sharp as a man a fourth his age. All who came in the room paid respect bowing their heads to him. On his left hand he was missing two of his fingers.

Closer to ninety he was than to eighty, but he was still an imposing figure who throughout his long life showed no mercy and absolutely ruthless to his enemies.

One did not live his age in this business long without being so

He tapped his cane against the ground three times letting out a hard thud against the carpet. When he did, all the occupants in the room became quiet and turned their attention to him. A prolonged silence filled the room as they looked on.

He than began to speak.

"Many of you are too young to remember, but after the bombs dropped in the Second World War, with their honor disgraced and their names aligned with mud, the only thing that our fathers and grandfathers had left to rely on was their fists and dreams to turn their fortunes arond." The man, Hao Maeda said to them as he explained their origins. "When America occupied Japan afterwards and the war in Korea broke out. We emerged from Osaka and took advantage of the chaos and became a force in the underworld. Stores would pay tribute to us, Mothers would curry favor with us and ask to take their sons in. And even The Americans knew better than to cross us! Half of Japan was at our beck and call." He said as he recalled the glory days of their organization when their name meant respect and fear. When they could openly walk the streets and none would dare stand in their path.

"But," He said a bitter look on his face. "Like how The Tokugawa usurped The Toyotomi; Times changed, one event changed our world drastically and sent us scurrying to the shadows hiding in the dark like rats."

"Quirks." One Yakuza Clan Lieutenant said a look of disgust on his face and the elderly man nodded.

"Aye, when that happened our world and place was taken from us." He informed them. They were all Quirkless, none of them possessed one and had disavowed and removed contact with any family members who had them. "Territory that we had owned with blood was taken and stolen from us. We were ridiculed and mocked by others for sticking to the old ways, some of us choosing to betray and forsake their honor and join them becoming little more than bootlickers to those with Quirks. Siding against their own Family and Brothers. And nothing is more despicable than that." He said with bitter reflection. "But after so long our time has come once again!" He announced.

A chorus of cries came from the younger members in the room. "The League of Villains are nothing more than a shadow of itself, the Sea Trade and Drug Market is open for us to take now." Hao proclaimed to them. "The Americans are long gone, and the so called Heroes are nothing more than a bunch of narcissistic fools."

"Hell with them!" One called out at the table and he nodded his head. The group was getting rowdy as emotions were at an all time high and were boiling.

"We'll take back what is rightfully ours and bring respect back to our names, and you shall make your forefathers proud!" He said to the younger members pointing his cane at them and then he stood up. "We'll take back Osaka and then to Kyoto, to Tokyo and all Five Islands of Japan will be at our beck and call once more! And we'll paint each and every corner of the streets with the blood of any damned fool with a Quirk who stands in our way. Those who turned their backs on us will pay the ultimate price." Raising his Cane he hoisted it overhead. "And everyone shall once again know and fear the name of The-"

BANG!

A bullet suddenly pierced through the room from the window, going right into his skull. Dropping his cane he fell to the ground dead.

Stunned at what they just saw The Yakuza did not have time to react before more gunshots came into the room and striking down others. Others pulled out their firearms and fired at where the direction of the attacker was coming from as guns were blazing.

Machinegun fire entered the room. Blood spilled and filled the clubhouse as they were cut down, the bullets tearing through flesh and the objects in the room like it was paper.

Soon the floor was littered with bodies as all the occupants inside were dead. Filled with lead and blood seeping out of their wounds.

The scenery changed to outside and on a rooftop a figure was shown. A machine gun was shown as a figure peered through the scope surveying the chaos and damage seeing that they were all dead.

 **Stain: The Punisher. His Quirk: Blood immobilization. By consuming a person's blood, he can temporary paralyze and immobilize them.**

Seeing that not a one of them was amongst the living he put the gun up strapping it over his back as he was done here as he prepared to leave.

"HALT!" A voice shouted catching him by surprise and he turned around and a Hero scaled up the walls running up them and leaping through the air over him.

"This has gone far enough!" The figure appeared in front of him. "This is madness what you are doing and has no place in society!" The Hero said to him. Clad in armor with thrusters on the back of it the imposing Hero stood in front of Stain.

"I have heard many tales of you, the one who they say kills indiscriminately and maims Heroes who try to stop you." The figure stated. "But no more, now you shall pay for your crimes." He announced.

Stain looked on disgust in his eyes. "You actually have the gall to stand there and lecture me? Those bastards I just killed deserved death and you know it!" He snarled at him in disdain.

"You are not the one who decides who lives and who dies!" The Hero stated as his face was revealed. "I've heard much talk about you, this mad crusade you've been on. It ends tonight!" He proclaimed. Having been stationed there having heard about the rumored meeting of Top Yakuza listening in on a secret radio when the gunfire had broken out, investigating the source he had discovered the source of where the bullets and gunfire was coming from and moved to confront the attacker.

Stain pulled out a pistol and shot at him but with superhuman speed, he dodged each bullet and yanking it out of his hand shattered the firearm.

"You do not face a mere thug, you face Ingenium!" The Hero proclaimed as Tensei Iida, The brother of Tenya revealed himself. "You deem yourself an Executioner, yet are nothing more than a wild beast! You shall be put down before you endanger any more lives."

Stain snarled and reached and pulled out his Katana bringing it forth.

"If you and the rest stand in my way, than you shall also die as well." He said as the two prepared to do battle.

A/N: That's it for this chapter, review please


	11. Marathon

The next chapter of The Devil of UA. The Sports Festival Arc begins as Izuku enters it and deals with the obstacles places before him.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia.

At long last, the most anticipated day of The School Year had arrived. The Annual UA Sports Festival

Thousands had flocked to the stadium where it was being held at.

Seated in his private booth, Principla Nezu looked on as every now and then he would get a report from security regarding what was going on

Many Pro Heroes had been hired on as security for the Event after the USJ incident as UA wasn't risking anything as they were patrolling the area. Kamui Woods had arrested and removed a pathetic hoodlum known as Turk Barrett from the arena for selling fake merchandize and tickets as the Heroes were taking their duty seriously. There would not be another incident like what had happened before.

At least most of them were...as Mt. Lady was shown using her ample figure to get free stuff from the booths.

"Sir," A voice said and Ectoplasm entered the room. "The rounds are being made and other than some counterfeiters, there is no sign of trouble or possible threats." He reported.

"Good to hear," Nezu replied to him. "Continue your search, the second squad will start their shift when the Festival starts." He said and The Pro Hero departed.

The Mouse Man crossed his arms looked on. He had received concerns about possibly cancelling it this year but he had refused to do so. Right now UA needed a show of strength, to show to the world and to potential villains that they would not be detered and it would take more than one assault to make them scared and intimidated.

Watching in the stands all by himself as no one had the guts to get close, was a mountain of a man with flame red hair and a moustache that was literally on Fire. His arms folded across his chest, he stood there a piercing glare in his eyes as The 2nd ranked Hero, Endeavor stood there.

The moustache on his face burned brightly as the Hero had come here to bear witness to his son's triumph.

Elsewhere in the stands was Toshinori Yagi shown in his shrivelled up form. All Might looked at the scene as people from all over the world with television crews had come here to broadcast the event worldwide and on the internet. It was said that there was thirty million watching it in Japan alone.

Most paid him no mind as no one recognized him in his current state.

"Today's the day kid," A flashback was shown of him talking with Midoriya earlier an hour ago. "This could decide your future as a Pro Hero."

Izuku said nothing as he nodded his head in response.

"Remember, its not about coming in first but how well you present yourself." All Might said to him. "A Hero isn't called one for the accolades and awards but on his character and presentation. The Pros that are watching are going to be more concerned with that if they decide to take you as an intern."

"Right," Izuku responded to him.

"You better get to the locker room and get ready, its going to be starting soon."

"I'll see you later All Might." Izuku responded to him and left.

"Everything we worked for has come down to this," Toshinori said thinking of the past year. "I know you can do this Midoriya, I know that you can show everyone your true potential." He said and coughed slightly spitting out a bit of blood.

* * *

The boys' Locker Room was shown as they were getting changed into the uniforms they would be wearing.

Izuku put the shirt on over his head as a look of his upper body was shown. He had put on muscle over his body and that he had gotten abs as well as his body had changed from the scrawny figure he was a year ago as due to his training and working out and learning martial arts his body had undergrown a transformation as he had muscles and starting to develop a six pack.

Slipping the shirt on he reached over on the bench for his glasses he wore over his eyes but when he did they weren't there. A confused look was on his face at it as he felt around for them.

"Looking for these?" A smug voice said and Izuku lifted his head up towards the direction of it.

Neito Monoma along with two other students from Class 1-B was shown as he held Izuku's glasses in his hand.

"Give those back please." Izuku said to him an annoyed look on his face.

"I will, maybe if you admit that Class 1-A is overrated." Neito said and the two with him chuckled. Suddenly a whirl dashed by him and he found the glasses were gone.

"I believe this is yours Midoriya." Tenya Iida said as he had dashed by and snatched them as he handed Izuku his dark glasses. He turned to look at Monoma a frown on his face. "Is this how you think a Hero should act? Trying to bully and pick on others?" He questioned him.

Neito had a cocky look on his face. "Save the speeches for after you've lost."

"Yeah," A wall eyed boy next to him replied. "Its Class 1-B that everyone's going to be talking about after today.

"The weaker the mutt, the louder they bark the saying goes." A voice said and Hitoshi Shinsho appeared around the corner having heard what was going on as he stood beside Izuku and Tenya.

A boy with oddly shaped elbows appeared. "Hey guys, c'mon, there's no cause for this." He said in a scolding tone to his classmates. "We all want to win today."

"You're taking their side, over your fellow classmates Sero?" Monoma said to him a look of disgust on his face.

"Neito there's no reason to be acting like we're enemies," Hanta Sero said to him and looked on at Izuku and company. "If anything we should look at them as The Bar that's being set for us to overcome, not as an opponent."

Many in The Locker Room had gathered around from all classes watching what was happening. Some thinking that a brawl was about ready to break out between them. That which no doubt result in them being expelled.

Izuku calmly put his shades back on over his eyes as he told hold of his walking cane. He then turned and walked away not bothering with them as he departed with Tenya and Hitoshi to the waiting room.

"That was a good move there Izuku, it wasn't worth getting into a fight with them." Tenya said praising him for keeping himself under control.

"Guy's a class A Jackass." Hitoshi said to them. "Almost makes Bakugo look pleasant."

Izuku went when he passed someone. "Midoriya," The voice said and he turned his head as he recognized that voice.

"Todoroki?" He said as he stood there against the wall.

"There are no friends today I'm afraid, even for classmates" Shoto said to him. "That goes for you and me as well. Should the opportunity arises, I trust that when our paths cross that you won't back down because I won't be." He told him.

"...Alright then, but let's hope it doesn't come to that." Izuku responded to him

* * *

In The Girls' Locker Room the females were getting changed as well, unlike the boys' they were being more cordially towards each other

Tsuyu tied her shoes as she sat on the bench in the room not paying much attention to the others who were talking outloud.

"So is there a cash prize for winning today?" Ochaco asked as she slipped on her shirt and smoothed it out. "I'm just curious what it is the winner gets."

As she finished tying her shoes, Tsuyu spotted someone in the back of the room getting changed by herself.

It was Yuki, the girl who had made her presence known two weeks ago. A transfer student who had made herself known to all and had also interacted with Izuku on that day. The General Department student was getting dressed. From what had been seen, she had an Ice Quirk but didn't appear to be that powerful.

"There's something off about that girl," Jiro said looking on at the snow haired student. "Something that I don't like." She muttered. Despite appearing friendly, it appeared that Yuki was hiding something.

"You have a point." Momo said. "Why would a transfer student be sent here just as one of the biggest events of the year was about to start? Maybe if she was highly skilled and top of her class but from what I've heard she's only enrolled and placed in the General Department." She mentioned to the others.

"Toru, strip down and go spy on here." Mina said to the Invisible Girl.

"Hey, how come I always have to be The Spy?" Toru protested.

"C'mon guys let's get ready, its almost time Ribbit." Tsuyu said speaking up to them. "I'm sure its nothing, students get transfered all the time." She told them. "Ochaco, are your parent's going to be here today?"

"No I'm afraid they couldn't make it." Ochaco said in a somber tone. "They couldn't afford tickets to attend."

"Sorry to hear, if it makes you feel any better, mine couldn't either Ribbit."

The scene changed to that of The Asui residence. Tsuyu's Parents and Siblings were shown in the living room watching the event on TV, all four of them had on bandanas in support and her father was shown waving a flag that had her face on it as they cheered her on.

"Enough chit chat, let's go everyone." Momo said as it was time to head to the arena.

* * *

"Welcome everyone in attendance and watching worldwide to this year's annual Sports Festival!" Present Mic's voice was heard as he was shown in a booth. "I am your host Present Mic and with me to provide Color Commentary is Shota Aizawa!" He said as next to him his arms folded across his chest not wanting to be here was the bandaged up Teacher. "This year's Festival looks to be even bigger than the year before it and the year before that one! Aizawa is there anything you'd like to add?"

"No."

"Let's not waste anytime! Here come the participants representing all Classes and Departments!" Present Mic said.

All students taking part in the Sports Festival entered the Stadium. Thousands of eyes upon them as the crowd cheered and hollered rooting for them.

"Wow, imagine how many lovely ladies are here to watch me?" Denki said with a grin looking on as the place was filled to the brim as you couldn't fit another person in the Stadium.

Those from all the Departments entered the Arena. Going through the entrance way and coming to where they were assigned to stand. The Hero, Support and General.

Many in The General Department looked as though they didn't want to be here. They knew the odds of them advancing the first round, let alone winning were slim to none at best. Sad thing was, many of The Teachers and Staff also knew it as they were only there to fill out the rankings.

"These young Heroes in Training will be put to the mettle today! But in the end of the day, only one will be victorious! For those watching and potential tutors for these youngsters, I assure you this won't be a day to forget!" Present Mic said as he amped the crowd up.

"And now, Here is our Mistress of Ceremonies: The Rated R Heroine herself, please put your hands together for Midnight!" Present Mic announced and the Fanservice Heroine was shown entering the stadium flaunting her hour glass figure to the delight of the male patrons and quite a few females as she had in hand her cat o' nine tails.

"Welcome everyone to the first stage of The Sports Festival, I hope you all are as tingly and excited as I am for today!" She said waving her weapon around. "I know everyone taking part has been looking forward to this all school year and I won't waste anytime with introductions and get straight to the climax!"

"The rules of the course are simple;" Midnight explained as a screen was lit up. "All participants will take part in a Marathon, entering first through the narrow tunnel where there is little elbow room to get through and burst through the exit. After that they will have to bypass the obstacles that have been laid out and setup and make their way to the Stadium. Only the top 42 students who cross the finish line will advance to the next stage of The Sports Festival. I trust I don't need to repeat myself correct? Back to you Present Mic!"

"There you have it! This is the first stage of The Sports Festival, a good old fashion Obstacle Course! Aizawa is there anything you'd like to say to all the participants as advice and encouragement?" Present Mic asked

"No..."

"But before we begin, a representative for this year's festival has been selected to give an opening speech for the crowd and the participants. After much analysis, the selected representative is...Katsuki Bakugo! Please approach the stage!"

"This won't end well." Izuku muttered to himself as Katsuki got up on the stage.

Katsuki took his place on the stage and looked on out at the field before him. He took the mic and brought it up to his face and gave his speech.

"This is nothing but a giant waste of time, I'm the one who's going to win. The rest of you damn nobodies might as well quit now, especially you Deku." He said and walked away.

As expected, there was a large negative outburst from the students and the crowd over his remarks.

(Typical Bakugo.) Izuku thought as he made himself enemy number one just now with his insulting speech

It took ten minutes to finally get the crowd to settle down after what had happened and they were ready to begin as the students took their place at the starting line.

"On your mark; get set...GO!" Midnight declared waving her cat o' nine tails and the race was off.

Like a swarm of ants The Students ran into the tunnel where they was crammed like sardines trying to muscle their way in and get through.

Izuku was shown and he was wisely staying at the back, trying to go in there and force himself through would only result in him getting stuck or getting knocked down and trampled underfoot. This was a Marathon not a Sprint, pacing was the key here.

"Get out of my damn way!" Katsuki shouted trying to force himself through

The floor became covered with ice suddenly and many students tripped and fell over themselves as Todoroki was shown using his Quirk to cover it solidly in ice. He emerged from the front of the pack not being effected by the ice.

"And its Todoroki who takes an early lead!" Present Mic said.

Todoroki contiunued to run emerging from the tunnel making a beeline to the next part of the course. In the distance more emerged from the tunnel trying to catch up with him.

Suddenly, a sparkling boy blew past Todoroki as he overtook him surprising him. Shooting a lazer from his belly for momentum, Yuga Aoyama was shown pulling away as he used his Quirk to launch himself, firing it to propel himself forward.

"Ha Ha!" The flashy trainee stated. "I'll see you all at The Finish Line, No?" He said as he was pulling away.

A large metallic hand suddenly slammed into Yuga knocking him facefirst into the dirt. A giant foot then kicked him punting him all the way back to the starting line.

"Oh My!" Present Mic exclaimed. "Yuga in his position did not see what was in front of him as the rest of the field now sees what stands before them!" He announced as standing in the participants way were several Giant Robots, even bigger than The Zero Pointer from the Application Test.

"How did they get the money and resources to build all these?" Momo asked in disbelief as there was dozens of them there.

"What's wrong? You 1-A losers scared?" TetsuTetsu said with a mocking grin.

"Scared?!" Kirishima shouted in response. "I'll show you wimps scared!" He said and charged directly at the robot that had knocked out Yuga. He let out a battle cry as he bravely or suicidally took it head on and leapt at it.

The Robot's fist slammed into Kirishima, burying him six feet under in the ground.

"He's dead. It was nice knowing him." Jirou said in a deadpan tone. Suddenly cracks emerged in the fist of the Robot and it shattered breaking apart as Kirishima smashed his way through.

"I'M ALIVE!" He announced loudly as he broke through the robot and then barreled his way through the chest and emerged on the other side.

The Students made their way past the Robots, using their Quirks to attack, immoblize and bypass them.

"Class 1-A seems to have no problem getting through as Bakugo and Todoroki are each vying for first place at this point of the stage." Present Mic said as Momo creating a small cannon had blasted her way through it.

Izuku stood in the spot he was at, before him was a giant robot, the metallic montrosity stood in front of him blocking his path.

"Izuku run away!" Inko Midiroya shouted in her living room. Begging him to run away from fighting it.

Izuku licked his dry lips as he steadied himself. "Now!" He shouted and ran at it. As he approached he could hear the gears in it as it prepared to attack him. The clawed hands at it lunged at him looking to crush him. At the last moment he dodged and leapt up on its arm and getting his walking cane swung it at an diaognal angle.

The cane hit the arm and dislodged part of the armor off of it. The Robot attempted to attack him with its other arm and Izuku quickly dodged out of the way resulting in it destroying its own limb. It was then pierced through and ripped apart as Dark Shadow appeared Toyokami having attacked it whilst Izuku had distracted it.

Izuku prepared to run and move on when he came across something on the ground.

Izuku held the item up as his fingers examined the square shaped object, it was one of the pieces of armor The Robots had. Slinging it over his back he ran off taking it with him.

Bypassing the robots, the students made their way to the next part of the Marathon, a long narrow pit that had ropes attached to it.

"Whoa! Talk about a deep fall!" Mina said in alarm. "What do they expect us to do, walk on it like a tightrope?"

A girl with pink hair flew past her and over the gap, wearing a jetpack laughing all the while.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Mina protested seeing the girl hover over the cliff over to the next area having made it. "Where's the disqualification?" She demanded

"Overruled!" Present Mic announced having changed into a Referee outfit. "The rule book states that if a contestant from The Support Department used his or her Quirk on equipment they made for the Festival. It is hereby legal, therefore Mei Hatsume is cleared to go!" He announced whilst Mina grumbled. Tsuyu then walked past her and then leapt landing on the middle of one the ropes and began to make her way across.

"This is where I excel at," Tsuyu said as she climbed over the ropes her fingers possesssing excellent dexterity and grip as she made her way across in no time. "Easy Peasy!" She said before hopping along as she gained ground.

"The best are separating themselves from the rest of the pack! This is what separates the contenders from the pretenders! Aizawa is there anything you'd want to add?"

"No..."

Izuku reached it and hung onto the rope and began to shimmy his way across, making great time as he went on before reaching the other side in a matter of moments and continued on his way.

Todoroki came to a clear field and it looked like all he had to do was just ran. But he felt something ominous from it, something that was off.

"If you're not going to run then get the hell out of my way!" Bakugo shouted and fired a blast at him. Todoroki reacted quickly and formed a barrier of ice around himself to protect him from the explosion. He then sent ice at Bakugo's legs freezing them solid. "The hell is this shit?!" He shouted trying to pull his legs free.

Todoroki turned back around seeing the field and prepared to go when he got passed by a student of Class 1-B.

"Ha!" The Praying Mantis like Student said as he was in the lead. "Now to show those Class 1-A snobs that-"

The next thing he knew, he was sky high as he had stepped on and triggered a small explosive device.

"Mines, that's what it was." Todoroki said to himself as he knew why he should have stopped.

"And as our unfortunate contestant just demonstrated, the final area is littered and filled with Mines!" Present Mic stated. "The Students must bypass it and clear the minefield, that's if they don't get blown to Kingdom Come first!" He said as another hapless student was shown stepping on one and setting it off. "If they can past this last hazard, its a clear path to the finish line!"

Endeavor was shown watching the event, gripping the steel railing so hard that it was starting to melt from the flames emerging from his hands. "Quit wasting time Shoto, end it!" He said ordering his son to win. If he had used his other half he would have already been at the finish line. Bakugo had freed himself and making his way now in the lead.

"C'mon Midoriya." All Might said looking on as he had to make a move now if he wanted to qualify.

Tenya attempted to dash through it all but found his method to be not good as the mines hit him with a barrage staggering him.

Kirishima and TetsuTetsu were blazing their way through, using their hardening Quirks to plow through the mines whilst Momo was seen having created a metal detector to find the mines and bypass them. Whilst Ochaco was using her gravity Quirk to lift up the dirt and expose them so she could evade them. Hitoshi on the other hand was using his brainwashing Quirk on others as sacrifices so to see where not to go.

At the very back, Izuku stopped and listened. Faintly he could hear the beeping of the mines that were buried in the dirt. He unslung the shield he had taken and began using it as a shovel, breaking through the dirt and revealing the mines that were underneath and scooped them out.

"ITS COME DOWN TO THIS! TODORKI AND BAKUGO!" Present Mic shouted as the two had bypassed the mines and were heading towards the finish line. "ONE OF THESE TWO WILL BE FIRST PLACE!" He exclaimed as all attention was on them.

With so much attention put on them, no one was noticing what Izuku was doing.

Carefully digging the mines out and placing them ontop of each other so they didn't detonate, Izuku analyzed the force of the explosion adding the wind velocity into factor and what would happen if someone was standing directly underneath it as he had only one shot. One mistake, one slipup, if it was too much or not enough and he could kiss any hope he had of advancing goodbye.

Checking that everything was ready and setup, he hoisted the shield up overhead and slammed it down onto the mines.

"IT'S BAKUGO! IT'S TODOROKI! IT'S BAKUGO! IT'S TODOROKI!" Present Mic shouted standing up unaware that his microphone's wire had gotten wrapped up around Eraserhead's neck and was choking him. "ITS DOWN TO THE WIRE, ITS NECK AND NECK! ITS-"

Kaboom!

Eyes were widened in shock at what just happened as Midoriya using the explosives launched himself over the minefield careening all the way past the competitors and landing in front of the two who were stunned at what they just saw as he hanged onto the pilfered shield for dear life as he rode on it, passing everyone from Momo to nearly colliding with an airborne Denki to overtaking both Katsuki and Shoto who were stunned at what they just saw.

"NO, IT'S MIDORIYA! WHERE DID HE COME FROM?! HE CAME FLYING OUT OF NOWHERE AND HAS TOOK THE LEAD!"

Not wasting any time and discarding the Shield as he no longer needed it, Izuku broke off into a run heading towards the Stadium. Taking that opening as he ran down the path that would lead him to it.

"THIS IS A MONUMENTAL MOMENT IN THE HISTORY OF THE SPORTS FESTIVAL!" Present Mic exclaimed hopping up and down unaware that Aizawa was starting to turn blue from lack of oxygen. "CAN ANYONE CATCH HIM?! WILL IZUKU MIDORIYA CROSS THE FINISH LINE FIRST?!"

"Deku!" Katsuki yelled trying to catch up using his explosions to launch him forward but it was too little too late.

"Go Midoriya!" All Might shouted as he gripped the rails tightly blood spewing from his jawline.

Izuku entered the stadium with thousands in attendance cheering in unison coming in first place.

"HE'S DONE IT! THIS IS UNPRECEDENTED LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! FROM THE BACK OF THE PACK TO THE WINNERS CIRCLE, IZUKU MIDORIYA HAS WON!" Present Mic shouted as Aizawa had finally freed himself from the noose around his neck enabling him to breathe. "And here comes the rest filling in!"

Izuku stood there his head down as he panted trying to catch his breath. Paying no attention to the sounds of the audience or those who were coming in. Todoroki in second, with Bakugo coming in a split second behind him.

Whilst the crowd was cheering, the scene changed to The Midoriya household where Inko was shown having fainted onto the floor after seeing him win.

Kirishima and TetsuTetsu were shown arguing, each claiming that they had beaten the other and had crossed the finish line first and had to be pulled apart by Pro Hero Cementoss before a fight broke out.

Tsuyu Asui entered the stadium, just behind Toyokami, placing in at a reasonable 17th. The Frog Girl took in the sight of all the crowd in attendance, she had never seen so many people before in one place. It was enough to make her dizzy headed. Someone brushed by her and to her surprise she saw that it was Yuki, the only student of the General Department to have advanced.

Emerging last as the final entrant to make the cut, despite having to restart all the way back from the starting line after he got punted back there by the Robots was Yuga Aoyama who was still sparkling despite everything he had been through.

"What a start! This is what The Sports Festival is all about, tingling suspense, exotic and hot chills!" Midnight said as she spoke into the Microphone. "Let's give it up to our Winner and all the passing participants!" She said as the crowd cheered.

All Might sat down on his seat bringing his hand up to his chest. "Midoriya nearly gave me a heart attack there." He said with a smile having witnessed him won it. "But he's about to learn what happens when you're ranked first and in front of everyone." He said as this was only the first stage and it would only get harder from here on out.

A brief five minute reprieve was being held. Allowing the students to catch their breath and get some water before the next stage was announced.

As that happened, one of the qualifiers was in a private section of it all by herself.

Looking on, Yuki pressed her fingers down and created a wall of ice so that no one would see her. She reached up to her uniform and undid a button on the collar from it.

She brought the button up to her face and tapped her finger against it and it blinked activating

"Master," She said and spoke into the piece.

"Report." A voice ordered from it.

"I have passed the first round of the Sports Festival. There are several Pro Heroes here, including Endeavor, reports say that All Might is here but no one has seen him yet." She said speaking to the male voice on the other link. "The boy, Izuku Midoriya has also passed, coming in first place."

"Be on guard, continue your Mission Yuki, keep close to the boy and study and observe him. Do not expose your true self yet. He maybe of use to our goals. Do not fail us like Scythe before you."

"Yes Master," Yuki bowed her head the voice disconnecting as she had had been sent to this place for a mission by the organization she was a member of. Scythe had failed in his task but she would not suffer the same fate.

Placing the button back on she went back to the stadium to continue her task.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	12. King of The Mountain

The next chapter of The Devil of UA. The Sports Festival continues as the combatants face a unique challenge to see who advances to the next round.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia

"Welcome back to The Sports Festival, after an exciting Marathon, we are about to decide the next stage!" Present Mic's voice was heard as the 42 who had passed The Marathon were shown standing in the arena field. "Aizawa, is there anything you'd like to say to our viewers worldwide?"

"No."

After a brief reprieve to catch their breaths, all 42 students who had advanced were now getting ready for the next stage they would face which was about to be determined.

Midnight was shown waving her Cat o' Nine Tails around. "Its time to decide the next stage, everyone please watch carefully!" She announced as on the giant tron in the arena several images began to flash, going through different images as whatever it stopped on would determine the next obstacle they would have to go through.

The images after several intense moments then finally stopped, on that of a person standing solo on top of a Mountain Peak.

"The Next Round is, King of The Mountain!" Midnight announced to the audience.

"King of the Mountain, Cool!" Kirishima stated with a wide grin before a look of confusion appeared on his face. "What's King of The Mountain?"

Midnight snapped her fingers and suddenly the ground that they were standing on began to rise up. The students were caught off guard and tried to balance themselves and keep from falling over as the area they were on rose up as it became a platform and went up to twenty feet in the air before stopping.

"The same way only one person can reach the top of the Mountain, only one person can win this years' Sports Festival." Midnight announced. "But to do so you gotta knock off everyone else who's gunning for you as well as avoid getting knocked off yourself! Because its a long way to the bottom if you do." She told the audience.

"Our Combatants must fight each other in an all out, no holds barred, no friends whatsoever, only enemies Battle Royale!" Midnight said explaining the rules of it. "The only way to lose is to be knocked off the arena and hit the floor below! The Battle Royale will continue until only 16 combatants are left!"

"So that means its every man for themself and that you've got to have eyes in the back of your head." Ochaco said as she looked on. Already some were trying to form alliances with others. Notably, Monoma of 1-B.

"Its not about knocking others off, its more about surviving and knowing when to pick fights." Tenya said as with so many there, it'd be impossible to stay under the radar.

"King of The Mountain eh?" All Might said looking on in the stands. "To win you've got to pick your spots and also look out for the threat of someone taking you out while your facing another person. One moment your fighting someone the next thing you know you've been knocked off by another if you're not careful." He looked on at all the participants and spotted Izuku. "Those with elemental Quirks like Endeavor's boy has an advantage here. If Midoriya wants to advance, he's gotta plan two steps ahead of everyone else."

"Are you ready? Let The King of The Mountain...BEGIN!" Midnight shouted waving and giving the order to start.

All 42 combatants wasted little time in charging and going all out. Katsuki let loose with explosives while Kaminari surrounded himself with electricity as Toyokami unleashed Dark Shadow.

"WHOA! IT LOOKS LIKE THE 4TH OF JULY AND CHRISTMAS ALL ROLLED INTO ONE OUT THERE!" Present Mic shouted at all that was happening. Everyone going and unleashing their Quirks trying to knock each other off.

Kirishima and TetsuTetsu had made an immediate beeline for each other and like two Alpha Rams were slamming into each other. Ojiro was engaged with battle with Rikido and while that was going on, Jiro fired Sonic Blasts at Tenya who used his speed to dodge them. Momo created a cannon and aiming fired at whoever got in her way.

"Incredible..." All Might said looking on as the entire field was lit up

From the explosions a figure darted out of the smoke and made his move.

Mezo Shoji started to dash and then he held out his multiple arms and began spinning them around and around. He picked up speed with each time he went around, until they became a blur with how fast he was going. "Spinning Rapid Octo Punches!" He shouted and he started to spin.

He spun around the arena and came at a stout boy from Class 1-B and his fists struck him across the face and chin and he was knocked out of the arena the first casualty of the fight.

"Hey watch out!" Mina shouted as he nearly got her as he was attacking everyone with no regard for who he hit.

"Mezo is spinning rapidly like an out of control buzzsaw!" Present Mic said as the multi armed combatant was knocking down anything in his path. "If he keeps this up, he'll be the only one left on the arena!" He said as he hit and eliminated Pony from Class 1-B knocking her from the field to the floor below. "I don't think anyone can stop him."

Just as Present Mic said that, Mezo's legs suddenly froze and he lost control and crashed to the floor damaging himself as Todoroki was shown having stopped his momentum.

"Whoa! Forget what I just said, Shoto Todoroki the son of Pro Hero Endeavor stopped his attack ice cold!"

Mezo attempted to pull himself up when Kendo Itsuka enlarged her right fist and slugged him right in the face with a full force attack.

"HaHa!" Sekijiro Kan, known as Vlad King and the Teacher of Class 1-B let out a laugh. "Well done Kendo!"

Mezo collapsed on the floor near Ibara who gently picked him up with her extending vine hair and removed him from the arena eliminating him.

"And just like that Mezo who was the early MVP has been eliminated!" Present Mic said as students were starting to drop out from the field.

* * *

Izuku was standing in the middle of the field, not having gotten involved in a fight. Instead of rushing out and fighting the first person he interacted with, he had instead chosen to keep out of the way so he wouldn't risk getting eliminated. With so many on the field, it was best that way to conserve his energy and stamina.

He stood there and listened and his ears detected footsteps as someone was approaching him and he turned his head in the direction that they were coming from.

"Sir Midoriya," The beast like student said as he stood across from him. "Do not think Monoma represents all of 1-B. I've heard of your exploits at the USJ and upon doing so, wished to see for myself first hand your prowess. Will you do the Honor of facing me, Shishida Jurota in one on one combat?" He said announcing his intentions of facing him.

"Doesn't see I have much of a choice in the matter." Izuku said as the large beast man stood before him and let out a smirk.

"Very well then, I shall test your mettle with all my might and show your my Quirk! Grant me the privilege of a great match!" He said and suddenly changed, transforming into a more bestial appearance as he increased in size as his clothes became shredded. Letting loose a roar he lunged at Izuku as claws extended from his hands looking to swipe him. Izuku dodged it as he wasn't holding back like he had said.

"Take him down Shishida, toss him like a ragdoll to the floor! Show everyone 1-B's might!" Vlad King ordered as his physically most powerful student was engaging him.

Izuku dodged the attacks and swings of the massive beast man, waiting for an opening to fight back. His walking cane was tied behind his back and reaching behind grasped it and used it to block Shishida's mouth who was chomping at him. Shishida's jaws snapped as he tried to overpower him as Izuku was keeping him at bay.

"5% Detroit Smash!" Izuku shouted and brought his fist back channeling One for All and slammed his fist into the beast man's chest. Shishida was knocked backwards being staggered by the force of it but regained his footing. A growl escaped his lips as he got on all fours like a lion and dashed at him.

Izuku flipped over his attack and undoing his cane revealed the rope in it and lassoed it around Shishida's left foot stopping him.

"Ref! That's a DQ! Illegal use of weapon!" Vlad King protested but was ignored. Izuku held on feeling the strain in his muscles as Shishida fought against it.

"Izuku's got a tiger by the tail in Shishida and he better hang on!" Present Mic said as he commentated on it. Shishida let out a beastial roar and leaning down bit through the rope surprising Izuku. He lunged at him and Izuku brought his cane up to defend and Shishida chomped through it like it was paper.

"Uh oh," Izuku said as he held his weapon now broken in two. He tossed his now useless cane away as he fought defensively. Shishida was losing himself in his Quirk acting more like a wild animal with each second.

Izuku's stepped backwards when his foot suddenly came across a slippery surface and he recognized it as ice. Someone had created a patch of ice on the floor to try and trip him.

Shishida unaware of it so caught up lunged at him roaring like a Lion and Izuku moved out of the way and the transformed trainee landed on the ice and became effected by it. Shishida lost his balance and tried to control himself as he tripped over unable to control his movements as he came to the edge.

"What the?! Noo!" He shouted as he skid and slid off the arena to the floor below having been eliminated.

"Shishida?! How could you lose like that?!" Vlad King shouted in disbelief that he had lost so pitfully.

Izuku looked on the spot he had been at wondering who was responsible for that.

"It appears you are skillful enough to evade my trap." A female voice said and he recognized it. Standing ten feet away from him was Yuki of The General Department. "Well done." She congraulated him.

Izuku prepared himself to fight but she only let out a laugh that sounded like she was mocking him and disappeared.

Izuku stood his ground when he suddenly tilted his body to the side as if he was evading something but no one seemingly was there. A grunting sound was heard and he dodged, moving his head and body to evade the attacks as someone was attacking him although it looked like no one was there.

Timing himself he jumped up and flipped over his attacker. "Your attacks are way too predictable Toru." He said as he knew that it was her.

"How'd you know I was going to attack?!" Toru said as she had stripped off her outfit and clothes to render herself fully invisible and taking openings when she could having used it to eliminate Koji but Izuku had dodged and evaded them when she tried to attack him.

"Just because you're invisible doesn't mean I can't hear you. And I can detect your odor and brand of deodorant you used as well." Izuku dryly said. "Plus with my Radar sense that I have, I've been seeing your body all this time."

"Wait, if you can actually see me than that means..." Toru said and a crimson red stain appeared on where her face would normally be at if she wasn't invisible.

"Yes, I've been seeing your naked body all this time." He dryly told her.

"EEEKK! Pervert!" Toru shrieked covering herself up as she was traumatized that she had been fully exposing and flaunting herself to him all this time since the first day of school. Izuku took that opening and dashed at her.

Izuku sidestepped around getting behind and punted her in the backside and Toru yelped as she was unceremoniously knocked off and eliminated, landing ontop of Rikido as she did.

"That's done with." Izuku said not paying attention to her. Right now he needed to focus his stamina before he picked another fight.

* * *

Tenya Iida was shown dashing around, dodging the swings of a mantis like student. "You're movements are too slow and sluggish, how can you expect to hit me?" He said as he ran circles around him.

"Hold still!" The frustrated student shouted as he couldn't land a hit on him. Tenya grinned as the sun reflected off of his glasses as the thrust engines on his body activated as he picked up more speed becoming like a blur making his opponent dizzy from trying to keep an eye on him.

Tenya then broke off into a run a distance away then U-turned and charged right back at him shoulder tackling him and pushed him backwards and right off the arena. He then moved out of the way and avoided a tackle by another student causing them to fall off.

"The field is narrowing down, this is what separates the contenders from the pretenders!" Present Mic said.

While not having said more than a word the entire time. Aizawa was keenly watching the fights breaking out. Those who had went all out immediately were wearing themselves out and becoming easy pickings for those who had took their time to conserve it and not get into fruitless fights.

Looking on he saw Hitoshi using his Quirk to just have his opponents jump off and eliminated themselves. Purposely waiting for someone to pick a fight with him and then goad them so that he could use his brainwashing quirk.

While that was happening, Mei Hatsume was revealed to be up in the air on her jetpack levitating out of place and sipping a soda as she watched the show. No one noticing her as she was out of harms' way as she looked on.

Yuga Aoyama was shown being hit by a boy with dragon scales covering his body, the force of the attack had knocked him backwards and off of the stage and he was falling down apparently about to be eliminated.

Just before he did, he turned and fired his lazer from his navel and the force of it launched himself back into the air and and appeared on the field having used his Quirk to bring himself back onto there.

"Haha! Stuck it!" Yuga shouted with a beaming smile as he was back on the arena.

But so caught up in showing off to the audience he didn't pay attention to what was behind him and was hit with an explosive attack and knocked off the arena falling again and this time he didn't get back up as he hit the ground with a faceplant.

Katsuki was shown, having taken advantage of that opening to blast him and knock him off as payback for causing him to lose in the Heroes vs Villains test. Not bothering to turn his head he lifted his arm and fired a blast at Momo who created a shield to block his onslaught. Paying no attention to her, he launched himself with a two handed blast barreling through a couple of students knocking them over like bowling pins.

Like two heavyweight boxers, Kirishima and TetsuTetsu were shown slugging and smashing at one another.

Ever since the fight started they had been going at it, not once having gone to face another student. Each wanting to overpower the other and prove they were better.

But before from when their was looks of hatred, now was looks of enjoyment and fun as they were enjoying the fight they were having against one another with neither wanting to lose.

The two charged at each other and each brought a fist back and swung with all of their might. Their fists collided against one another as the two each had a smile and looks of respect in their eyes from their fight.

Suddenly a cracking noise was heard which caught their attention, they looked down and saw what had happened.

The ground beneath them suddenly began to crumble as cracks formed on it, the area they was at unable to withstand the onslaught they had been dishing out as it gave way and a hole appeared where they was standing.

Crying out, the two grabbed and clung to each other for dear life as they fell and plummeted below having been eliminated.

Less than half of the partcipants remained on the field as it was winding down.

* * *

Izuku stood there paying attention to what was going on. There wasn't very many left now. All he had to do was not get careless.

Suddenly he heard footsteps as someone was charging at him. He dodged and moved to the left as a blonde boy missed getting him.

"Tch, not bad." Monoma Neito said and charged at Izuku relentlessly swiping at him.

Izuku dodged his attacks, it seemed that he was less focused on hitting him and more on trying to touch him. Izuku weaved and avoided his attacks, dodging easily as he moved with finesse.

"Seriously is this your best?" He said as he dodged easily and to mock him put his hands in his pockets showing how little he thought of him. Getting Monoma mad who lunged at him and Izuku turned sticking out his foot and tripped him up. "Stevie Wonder's more blind than I am and he can see your attacks coming." He said with a smirk infuriating Monoma.

"Your Quirk appears to require that you touch me, and quite frankly I don't think you can." Izuku said to him. Monoma sneered at him a look of contempt on his face.

"Arrogant fool!" He snapped at him and Izuku despite his eyes being covered, rolled his damaged eyes at his hypocritical remark as he continued to dodge. The edge of the platform was close, all he needed was a few more steps to position him so he could knock him off.

(Now!)

Izuku went to attack when suddenly he found that his feet were stuck. "What the?" He said in confusion as it felt as though something was sticking to them. "Mud?" He said

Izuku struggled to move as he felt that he was sinking into the mud.

"Good job Juzo." Monoma said as a skeletal faced boy was shown. "He fell right into our plan." He said mocking Izuku

"Its not the solo strongest who wins, its the one who teams up and forms plans that is the victor." Monoma taunted him as Izuku tried to pull himself up out of it. The mud had become quicksand and it was clinging to his legs preventing him from moving. "I had Juzo touch that area and use his Quirk to turn it to mud and lure you there. Now you're stuck like a stick in the mud." He said and suddenly slugged Izuku in the chest.

He then followed it up with a punch in the jaw, taking enjoyment in pounding on a defenseless Izuku. He followed it up with more punches and strikes hitting Izuku.

"C'mon, what happened to the so called Ace I heard so much about?" He taunted him hitting Izuku in the ribs. "The one who they say leveled a Mountain at the USJ single handily?" He said. "I was going to use my own Quirk to copy yours but looking at you right now, your Quirk is so weak I don't even want to copy it!" He said as mocked Izuku. Izuku stood there his head down as Neito had an arrogant smirk on his face.

Izuku suddenly slammed his head directly into his face and the smug boy stepped backwards clutching his hands over his face, he removed them and it was shown that his nose was bleeding from Izuku's headbutt he had delivered to him.

"Sen! Take him out!" He ordered to a classmate of 1-B.

"But Monoma, he's helpless and stuck in my mud." Juzo protested. "Just grab him and chuck him out." He said and was ignored by Neito. Sen approached and held up his arms

"My Quirk enables me to turn any body part into a Drill, but I prefer using my hands and arms." He said and his arms began to spin rapidly. Izuku continued to struggle against the quicksand.

As he approached suddenly he was blasted by an explosive attack and knocked aside surprising them.

"Wow Deku, how pathetic are you to lose to a bunch of no names?" Katsuki taunted him with a sneer. "I didn't think you could sink this low."

"Katsuki..." Izuku said turning his head to where he was at.

"What's this? Are you here to rescue him?" Monoma asked

"Tch, hell no. I just wanna watch him get chucked out before I throw you losers out." Katsuki said as he wasn't here to give him aid. Only happening to be passing by. "Go ahead and throw his ass out so I can chuck you the hell out of here." He said to them. "If you don't I'll just throw all four of you losers out."

Monoma bristled in fury at his remarks.

"Guys, he's starting to break loose. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold him." Juzo called out as Izuku was making progress in escaping the quicksand

Suddenly a pair of hands reached out from behind and grasped Juzo by the neck. "Erk?!" He called out as his neck became encased in ice and he choked as he was freezing. He struggled to breathe as his throat was numb.

"What the?!" Monoma said and turned and saw what had happened. "You!" He shouted as he saw Yuki standing there and remembered what she had done to him weeks ago.

Yuki stood there a smile on her face, as if daring him to attack. "I'll show you to disrespect me!" He said and slapping the downed Sen on the arm copied his Quirk. He ran at her both of his arms spinning as he looked to attack her.

Yuki dodged the attacks from him and placed her fingers on the ground creating a patch of ice similar to how she eliminated Shishida earlier. Monoma stepped on it but planted the drill arms on the ground to keep himself there and avoid sliding and falling off.

Katsuki scoffed having seen enough and walked away.

Izuku was making progress in getting out of his situation as he got one foot free and almost out of the quicksand.

"Looks like I'm going to have to take care of you." Sen said having recovered as he approached. "Don't worry, it won't hurt much." He falsely reassured him preparing to take him out.

A long tongue suddenly lashed out and wrapped around his arms binding it and preventing it from moving.

"Since when do heroes gang up on another person?" Tsuyu asked as she binded his arm with her tongue.

"Let go!" Sen shouted trying to pull away as his arm was wrapped up so tightly by her tongue she prevented him from spinning it. "Hey get off me!" He said as Tsuyu had an iron grip on him, preventing him from using his Quirk. He flailed his arms around trying to get her tongue off him but Tsuyu wasn't letting go.

Tsuyu spat out a mucus, getting Sen right in the face. He reached up and rubbed his face as it was burning and stinging his eyes giving her another opportunity to attack.

Tsuyu leapt and delivered a Diving Kick catching Sen right in the side of the face and he was sent tumbling onto the floor and rolling out of the arena.

Monoma continued to attack Yuki only for her to back out of range

Yuki brought her hands together. "You are boring, I grow tired of this." She said and a whirl of snow engulfed her and she disappeared from sight as she seemingly teleported.

Monoma was stunned at what he saw not knowing that she could do that as focusing on her he had forgotten all about his first opponent as he turned around and his eyes widened at what was before him.

Izuku was right in front of him having gotten out and had his middle finger and thumb pressed together as he channeled One for All having used it to escape the trap and now aiming it at him.

"Rhode Island Smash!" Izuku flicked him right on the nose and Neito was then flying backwards crashing into Juzo sending them falling off of the arena and crashing into the stands, having been eliminated.

"That's it! The Field of Sixteen is set!" Midnight announced as there was only sixteen people left on the arena. "We have our Sixteen advancing to the next round!" She proclaimed as The King of the Mountain had been finished.

The arena that they had been all was lowered back down onto the ground

"Whew! What a wild contest that was, there it is ladies and gentlemen, your Sweet 16!" Present Mic said to the crowd as it was over with. "And now that we have our finalists, its time for the 3rd and final stage we decide who shall now face each other in one on one combat!"

The Matches were announced as the following

Tsuyu Asui vs Yuki

Tenya Iida vs Mei Hatsume

Izuku Midoriya vs Katsuki Bakugo

Shoto Todoroki vs Hiryu Rin

Ibara Shiozaki vs Denki Kaminari

Momo Yaoyorozu vs Fumikage Toyokami

Hitoshi Shinsho vs Sero Hanta

Ochaco Urakaka vs Mina Ashido

"Whoa man I do not envy you right now." Kaminari said to Izuku as he was going to be up against Bakugo in the 1st round.

Izuku felt the piercing glare aimed at him and knew that it was Bakugo but did not turn to face him as that was what he wanted as he was trying to intimidate him before they faced each other. They finally would be having a one on one confrontation. They had faced each other in squads before but for the first time it would be solo.

If Bakugo could turn his glare into lazers, Izuku would be nothing but a pile of smouldering ash right now as he wasn't even blinking as he glared at him. His body was shaking so hard that everyone around gave him a wide berth lest he literally exploded.

"Its finally going to happen, Midoriya vs Bakugo." All Might grimly stated to himself looking on. "And I fear that the outcome will be an unhappy one regardless of who wins." He said looking on. He had heard from Inko their past and had thought that the two interacting in school would soften the years of animosity which was one sided on Bakugo's part but it didn't do any good. "I should talk to Nezu about this matchup."

Lunch was first being held followed by a set of games to entertain the crowd before the Sports Festival continued giving Cementoss time to construct the Ring and Platform and smooth out any cracks and flaws

* * *

After lunch, Izuku was shown in the locker rooms getting ready. Looking on was Tsuyu Asui as she had come to see him before the tournament started.

"Ribbit, Do you believe you can beat him?" Tsuyu asked and Izuku was quiet for several long moments before finally speaking up.

"I don't know, I don't know to be honest. But frankly I'm glad to be facing him so early rather than later." He answered her. "This has been building between the two of us for a long time. I know he isn't going to hold anything back." Izuku said as his mind was filled with images of all the past encounters and incidents between him and Bakugo. The boy who was once his best friend. "I have to beat him though."

"For The Sports Festival?"

"No, to show that I can face my demons and overcome them. I have to beat him. Its the only way that I can move past all that has happened this past year. He's the one obstacle left before me. I can't move on until I've finally defeated him." Izuku said to her

Tsuyu looking on tapped a finger against her chin. "Be careful Izuku, and you should be worried about letting this consume you." She advised him. "I mean, look at how Bakugo acts towards you."

"You're right." He said to her. "Anyway you got your match to get ready for. Good luck out there."

"Ribbit," Tsuyu replied and went to go.

Izuku finished up what he was doing when he passed by someone.

"Midoriya," A voice said and he turned his head.

"Todoroki." He responded as standing there out of frame was Shoto who appeared to be waiting for him.

"We're back live and having our first fight! The crowd is roaring and ready to go and let's get this underway!" Present Mic's voice was heard later on as the platform was finished having been constructed by Cementoss and ready to be used for the series of matches.

"In the Red Corner! From The Hero Course in Class 1-A, she's looking to leapfrog her way to the next round, give it up for Tsuyu Asui!" Present Mic said doing the introductions

"Her opponent in the Blue Corner! Representing The General Department, a virtual unknown transfer student from Hokkaido who's got the icy touch, let's hear it for Yuki!"

The two female students were shown on opposite ends of the stage as the crowd cheered them on.

"Go Tsuyu, kick Snow White's butt!" Mina shouted cheering her on. Izuku was shown seated having come back to watch the fight taking a seat between Kirishima and Ochaco before he had to get ready for his fight which was taking place after the next match. "Your girls' going to do great Izuku!" She said with a smile.

"Huh?" Izuku replied a tinge of pink appearing on his face

"Are you ready?" Midnight asked bringing her cat o' nine tails up as both female trainees were ready to start the fight.

"BEGIN!"

A/N: That's it for this chapter: Review please


	13. Midoriya vs Bakugo

Next chapter of The Devil of UA. The elimination round begins as at long last, Izuku faces Katsuki.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia

"Begin!" Midnight shouted giving the command for the combatants to start.

Tsuyu Asui quickly made the first move as she leapt up into the air going up high as she used her legs to propel herself above her opponent.

"If this was a High Jump contest, Asui will be taking the Gold in all events, look at that airtime!" Present Mic said as he provided commentary.

Taking that opportunity she spat out her tongue which extended and like a whip went right at Yuki.

Tsuyu's long tongue wrapped around Yuki's figure, binding her and preventing her from moving as she had tied it around her faster than she could react as her arms were pinned to her sides as she was wrapped up across the chest and stomach. Yuki struggled to get out but could not as the advantage was all Tsuyu's.

"That's it Tsu! Now toss her right out the arena!" Mina shouted encouraging her to finish her opponent off.

"It appears that this fight is already over!" Present Mic announced to the crowd. "Asui has Yuki immoblized!"

Tsuyu prepared to toss her out of the ring when Yuki suddenly lifted her hand up and her fingers which were free made contact with Tsuyu's tongue.

"Ulp!" Tsuyu shouted as she felt like her tongue had become solid ice just now. Upon contacting against Yuki's fingers, her tongue had lost all sense and feel in it.

(W-What happened?) Tsuyu thought to herself as her tongue felt numb from when she had touched it. It felt heavy and cold as she retracted it back into her mouth trying to regain feeling into it.

"Yuki has managed to free herself from being tongue tied! It appears that Asui has a sour taste in her mouth now!"

"If you're done, I'll end this." Yuki announced and Tsuyu gritted her teeth and spat out mucus at her using a long range attack. Yuki dodged it and began to move, dashing to and fro across the arena.

Tsuyu looked on keeping an eye out and leapt up into the air and dive bombed performing a leaping kick at her

To her surprise, Yuki vanished shocking her as she hit the ground and tried to figure out where she went.

Yuki appeared behind her and pressed her hand against her back activating her Quirk.

Tsuyu's body jolted sharply as she croaked feeling the icy cold hand against her flesh. She felt all consciousness leaving her as she fell to the ground landing on her stomach.

"Tsuyu!" Mina shouted in alarm as many of Class 1-A and in the stands were concerned at what just happened.

"What happened?" Izuku asked as a worried look appeared on his face as many in the crowd had gasped at what had happened.

"I, I don't know." Momo stated. "All that girl did was touch her in the back and she fell to the ground."

"She's not moving, this isn't good." Kirishima stated looking on as many where alarmed at what had just happened and how it had suddenly ended.

Midnight stepped forward and checked on Tsuyu, placing her hand on her she quickly brought it back as the young girl was cold as ice. Her body was shivering as she was freezing all over.

The Asui residence was shown and Tsuyu's parents were concerned with her mother trying to calm her siblings down telling her brother and sister that she was all right.

Midnight seeing her condition knew she had no choice but to call off the fight. "...Tsuyu Asui is unable to continue, the winner via knockout is Yuki!" Midnight announced and motioned for stretchers to be brought forth.

"Uh, well there you have it folks. Yuki advances over Asui to The Quarter Finals! Let's hear it for our combatants!" Present Mic announced after a moment and the crowd gradually started to applaud Yuki who smirked and departed.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Vlad King said a smile on his face at seeing 1-A beaten. "How did that girl wind up stuck in the General Department instead of being placed in The Hero Course in my class so I'd have to settle with you losers?" He said admonishing his Class for their dismal performance.

His students grumbled and complained at that.

"Tsuyu," Izuku said as Tsuyu was shown being placed on a stretcher still knocked out and was being taken out of the arena. He was then nudged by someone.

"Izuku, what are you waiting for?" Mina said to him. "Go see how she's doing!"

"But,"

"Tenya is facing that crazy chick from the Support Department, you'll have plenty of time to check on her before your match. So get your butt moving!" She said and shoved him out of his seat.

Izuku stood up from his seat before turning around and heading to where the medical center for the event was at.

* * *

"Principal Nezu," All Might in his muscular form said as he stood in the private box that the mouse man was in. "I know it was all decided by random but I think a mistake was made in the third match." He said to the rodent who looked on up at him.

"Ah yes, Izuku Midoriya vs Katsuki Bakugo. That's the match coming up after the next one." Nezu responded to him. "You have reservations about it taking place don't you?"

"...Yes, I think its a poor matchup based off of their past history and events between them at UA." All Might answered in response. "I have a feeling in my gut that something's going to happen between them before this day is over."

"Well I have a lead iron pipe stashed somewhere in my desk, you can recreate the Tonya Harding Nancy Kerrigan incident if you want to prevent the match." Nezu offered with a small smile.

"As somewhat tempting as that sounds, I'm afraid we have little choice in the matter." All Might said as he looked out towards the arena where the second match was about to begin. Nezu looked on as well deep in thought

Whilst Bakugo had scored the most points in destroying the villain bots, he scored the fewest of all the participants regarding hero points, not bothering to help out his fellow students.

Izuku in contrast had placed in the middle regarding points in destroying the bots but scored the highest when it came to hero points, his actions in saving the students who were trapped by the zero pointer had earned him numerous points, more than enough to pass the test and be accepted into the School.

 _"There is no question that Bakugo is gifted." Aizawa was shown talking to him after the first day of school giving a report. "However, his attitude is like that of sour milk mixed with a bundle of poison mushrooms and he's got a chip on his shoulder bigger than The Tokyo Dome. He and Midoriya got into it and he attempted to use his Quirk on him at full force." Aizawa said shaking his head and Nezu brought a paw up to his chin contemplating what he had been told._

That wasn't the only time something involving Katsuki Bakugo occured. During a Rescue The Civilian exercise against Tenya Iida another incident occured. When Iida was about to win and took hold of the Civilian, Bakugo had blasted and destroyed the dummy with his Quirk so that neither could win. He had been chewed out and scolded for doing so but it seemed that none of the words had any effect on him.

"I knew the two had history and incidents between them, and I thought that they'd be able to channel it into a friendly rivalry with the two pushing eachother to succeed when they were matched up in the Heroes vs Villains exercise." All Might said before shaking his head. "However Bakugo doesn't see Midoriya as either a friend or a rival. He's outright antagonistic towards him, the worst towards everyone in his class I've read from Aizawa's reports."

"I see your concerns my old friend," Nezu said to him. "I've received numerous complaints from teachers at his attitude and threatening others. I believe that he can become a Great Hero, I know that he has the potential to be one." He stated to him. "But do you believe he can be one the way he is now and at his current state?"

All Might remained silent not responding and that was the answer Nezu needed. The Principal let out a sigh as they continued watching the ongoing match.

* * *

The Head Nurse of UA was hard at work, tending to the wounds and checking medicine cabinets to make sure she had plenty of bandages, aspirin and candy stocked in supply for her patients. She was going to need it for today what with all the craziness that was going on.

Seriously, who had the bright idea to let kids traverse through minefields? Recovery Girl had questioned that decision it seemed only the wildest and craziest ideas were approved of anymore.

The door to her office suddenly opened. "Yes? Midoriya, What are you here for?" The elderly Hero asked looking on as he had entered. They were no strangers to each other, him being a often visitor of hers due to the usage of his Quirk as she knew what he had. "Do you have a tummy ache?"

"Is Asui here?" Izuku asked and Recovery Girl looked on at him.

"She just got here. Only minutes ago." She answered him.

"Can I see her? I wanna know how she is doing." Izuku asked in a pleading tone and Recovery Girl pondered it over whether she should or not.

"I'll let you see her, but only for a minute understand? She's in the room down the hall to your left." She said letting him through and Izuku nodded in understanding. "Keep your voice down please." She asked him.

Izuku made his way past the other rooms before coming to where Asui was at and entered it.

Tsuyu was shown lying on a large bed. The green haired girl laid on there and was tucked in with only her head sticking out. Her face was pale as her teeth were chattering together. She looked terrible as Izuku passed through the curtain so he could see her.

Izuku although he couldn't see her, could tell that she was struggling and that she was in pain over what had happened. "Asui," He said hoping she'd hear him and tell him to call her Tsu. He cursed his blindness, he wanted to see and look at her.

The freezing student shivered not hearing him as her body twitched and shook "So cold..." Tsuyu weakly said as she laid there on the bed covered and buried in a pile of blankets. Her eyes were shut as she was fading in and out of being awake.

"What's happened to her? She can barely move and she's stiff as ice." Izuku asked turning his head over at The Nurse.

"I'm afraid that her body has shut down due to a lack of warmth. The poor girl's freezing." Recovery Girl answered him.

"I don't understand." Izuku responded to her.

"While Tsuyu has the same abilities and can do whatever a Frog can do because of her Quirk, I'm afraid it also means she also has the same weaknesses as well." Recovery Girl explained to him. "Frogs by nature are cold blooded creatures and need constant warmth hence why you find them in humid and warm areas like swamps. They need warmth to be able to move as if they are exposed to the cold, they become sluggish. The same goes to Tsuyu, her opponent apparently lowered her body temperature so much when she touched her, that she fell unconscious."

This was alarming to Izuku, he didn't know that Yuki was capable of such abilities. He knew that she could create ice by pressing her fingers against an object or person, but not that she could lower a person's temperature by doing so. That was far beyond someone who'd only be placed in the General Department.

"What can be done for her?" Izuku asked and Recovery Girl smiled at him in a reassuring way.

"Nothing, she just needs a little rest and a warm blanket on her and a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup. She'll be back to normal in I say an hour or so and she'll be up and at them." She told him. "Now then, run along, you got your match coming up." She ordered him as he didn't need to be here hovering around.

Izuku walked over to the bed that Tsuyu was on and he took her cold hand in his own and rubbed it to give her some warmth. "Get better soon Tsuyu, I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." He promised her and left the infirmary making his way back to the stadium.

* * *

"Whew! I'm done." Mei said as she stepped out of the ring intentionally forfeiting the match.

"I hate you!" Tenya Iida shouted at her over what had just happened.

"The winner is Tenya Iida!" Midnight announced

Tenya had won, but not the way he had envisioned doing so against her

His opponent Mei had used the fight between them as nothing more than an infomercial and advertisement for her gear and inventions. Spending almost twenty minutes showcasing her equipment and gadgets that she had.

After finally showing off each and every one of them, she willingly stepped out of the ring and forfeited the match, to his fury over being used as a Guinea Pig and Test Monkey.

"Ahem, well that will go down in history as one of the most unique matches in the history of the Sports Festival." Present Mic said clearing his throat at that display. "We'll be right back after a word from our sponsor for today, Fisk Spices." He said as they went to a commercial break.

"This is not going to be pretty." Kaminari said as he lounged in his seat as the third match was up next. The match that featured two from their class

"Midoriya facing Bakugo?" Jirou replied. "I'm wondering how the hell this is going to end given the situation between the two."

"Ah c'mon their just a pair of Alpha Males who wanna show each other who's the best." Kirishima said thinking the bout was just going to be an ordinary one between them. "You all are overthinking this."

The others of 1-A did not share his thoughts as they looked on.

As that happened Shoto Todoroki was shown a frown on his face as he stared at the giant man before him.

"You are wasting your talents, not once this whole event have you used your other half." Endeavor said to his son. "Your Ice powers will not be enough to win this day for you boy." He sternly said to him.

"That is all I will ever need." Shoto said in response to his father. "I have no need or use for my left half." He said to the massive man.

Endeavor narrowed his eyes at his rebellious nature the flames on his mustache glowing brighter and hotter. "You are making a grave error in refusing your gift that I have bestowed upon you my son and relying solely on your Mother's." He said and Shoto's eyes narrowed for a moment at that word. "Do you truly believe that you will surpass All Might let alone me with just that?" He asked him.

"Yes..." Shoto replied without hesitation. Endeavor said nothing in response before turning around and walking away leaving his youngest son there.

* * *

"We're back live!" Present Mic announced. "We've got a dandy coming up next folks! The third match is set to begin now!"

Looking on in the stands, All Might watched on as he saw the two combatants enter. He had tried to get to Izuku and talk to him but was unable too, the only thing he could do now was watch and see how the fight unfolded.

Izuku stepped into the arena making his way to the fighting stage with thousands watching him and millions more worldwide seeing him.

His opponent had already entered and was glaring at him. Even though he was blind Izuku could feel the instensity of his glare that he was giving him. But he showed no signs of being intimidated by it as he stepped forward and thought back to when he and his opponent was younger

At one time, he and Katsuki were inseperable. The best of friends. They did everything together. Playing together, had sleepovers, be Heroes fighting Villains. Doing everything together as they were never apart.

But that all changed the day Katsuki got his Quirk. His Mother and Father's Quirks had combined together giving him an extremely rare and powerful quirk. Something came over him, instead of the nice friendly boy who played with him, was a cruel sadistic bully who took pleasure in lording his superiority over others and hunted those weaker than him knowing that they couldn't fight back. Having been gifted with such a rare and powerful Quirk earned him praise and adulation from almost everyone which only fueled his ego. The Middle School believing that because of it, they'd get fame off of his success when he became a Pro Hero.

And since he didn't have a Quirk, Izuku was his favorite target to seek out.

And now it had come to this, they were going to face each other at long last

"In The Red Corner, his attitude is the only thing more explosive than his Quirk, from The Hero Course in Class 1-A, let's hear it for Katsuki Bakugo!" Present Mic announced

Bakugo was not very popular with the crowd as some were booing him not a fan of his attitude and character that he had shown.

"And his opponent in The Blue Corner! Give it up for this new sensation from Class 1-A of The Hero Course, Izuku Midoriya!"

In contrast Izuku received a loud ovation from the stands who were cheering him on. Whether it be because they liked him or because he was facing Bakugo.

"Are you ready?" Midnight asked the two. "Begin!" She announced

"Deku, stop wasting everyone's damn time you crybaby and leave." Katsuki said, pretty much ordering him to turn around and walk away.

Izuku stood in place, he stood there not moving a muscle as he was not being intimidated.

Bakugo snarled in anger and charged at him preparing to blast him with his Quirk starting the fight right out of the gate.

Izuku waited knowing fully well what Bakugo's opening move was having experienced before. He waited before shifting his body and dodged it.

Bakugo not deterred fired off another small explosion from his other hand. "Delaware Smash!" Izuku said and flicked his fingers together creating a shockwave which nullfiied the blast and tore up part of the ring. Bakugo dodged it in the nick of time.

Izuku took that opening while he was recovering to run at him and socked him right in the jaw with an uppercut. Bakugo's head whipped backwards from the force of the blow but not to be deterred retaliated with a punch of his own. Izuku felt it coming smelling the sweat on his arm and evaded it.

He tilted his body and threw a kick at Bakugo who blocked the full force of it. He took that opening to fire a blast near Izuku's head, creating a loud explosion noise.

"Have you forgotten your weakness stupid Deku?!" Bakugo taunted him. "You're weak to loud noises which my Quirk is perfect for!" He shouted and prepared to fire another one.

Only for the wind to be knocked out of him when Izuku punched him in the stomach. "W-What the hell?!" He shouted weakly.

"You were saying?" Izuku said in response as his ears were shown and earplugs were shown in them. He knew about what happened during the Hero vs Villain exercise and how Bakugo had damaged him with numerous loud explosions, before the match. He had placed earplugs on to lessen the sounds of noises he was hearing thus blocking Bakugo's attempt to recreate the scene from before.

Bakugo growled in anger and stomped on Izuku's foot with his own, intent on breaking his toes. "You lose Deku! AP Shot Auto Cannon!" He said bringing his hands forming a circle with one. He let loose releasing several small blasts which came at Deku. Again Izuku responded with a Delaware Smash to counter them as the attacks nullfied each other.

Izuku felt his fingers being damaged from successive usage of One for All. He had to limit how many more times he could do it if he wanted to beat Bakugo. Now was the time to rely on what he learned at All Might's Dojo School instead.

He ran at Katsuki who released a blast at him. Izuku rolled to the side dodging it and leapt and delivered a flying kick landing squarely in the chest. Ultilizing Judo training he grabbed him by the hand and flipped him onto his back.

Bakugo was back up in an instant though, far from done. He fired a blast at Izuku now starting to feel a bit of strain in his arms and shoulders from using his Quirk so many times in a row.

If that's how he wanted to play it, then so be it. He rushed at him and threw a punch at Izuku who dodged it shifting his body out of the way. But that was really an opening to toss a kick at him aiming for his knee. His leg connected with the knee and while he didn't cause any serious damage, knew that he was hurting from that one.

The two locked up intensity on each of their faces as their grappled with one another. Bakugo brought back his hand to slug him but Izuku was the quicker getting him right in the nose. Bakugo enraged didn't stop his attack and hit him in the chest as they fought.

To them right now; there was no crowd, no cameras, no one else. It was only the two of them right now and each one wanted to win. Neither giving into the other.

Izuku blocked a flurry of punches as his training was showing he was at an advantage, while Bakugo's attacks were strong, they were sluggish and easily detectable. Whilst Izuku's on the other hand were pinpoint and aiming at joints and parts of the body to wear Katsuki down.

Katsuki breathed hard feeling his body sore from the blows but if he was hurting he didn't show it. Foregoing his plan, he let loose a blast unexpectedly hitting Izuku.

"AP Shot!" He shouted loosing another blast and Izuku just barely had time to move. He felt the searing blast of it against his shoulder tearing his sleeve right off from it. He gritted his teeth feeling the pain as that one would have knocked him out if it had hit him full blast

"Stay down! Damnit Deku stay the hell down!" Katsuki shouted at him ordering him to forfeit.

"No!" Izuku yelled in response refusing to give in. Despite it he wasn't giving up.

"You stupid bastard!" He shouted at him. He got ready to blast him again even if it meant blowing off his own arms when Izuku reached behind his back and pulled out his walking stick and made it into his baton. He threw it right at him and Bakugo had to react quickly to blast it before it hit him, destroying the weapon but Izuku knew it was a sacrifice he had to make.

Taking that opening with him distracted he ran at him. Before Bakugo could react he hit him with a 5% version of the New Hampshire Smash, launching himself at his opponent and tackling him. The blow knocked him down and Bakugo was sent rolling across the ground before stopping just short from being knocked out of the line.

"Stop this Bakugo." Izuku said as he panted feeling the effects of using One for All. "Its over." He said and Bakugo in fury pulled himself up despite the strain and toll on his body.

"Its over?! There you go again!" Katsuki snapped at him. "Always acting I'm beneath you!"

"You always acted as though you're better and superior than me! Ever since I got my damn Quirk you still act like and think your better than me!" Bakugo yelled at him.

"Better than you?!" Izuku exclaimed at what he was hearing. "You actually believed ever since we were four that I thought myself better than you?" He shouted at him

Bakugo launched a blast at him but Izuku ducked under just narrowly missing his hair being set on fire. He appeared in front of him his fist reared back.

"I admired you! I respected you!" Izuku shouted as he punched him in the stomach. "I wanted nothing more than to be a Hero with you and save lives!" He yelled at Bakugo. "We were going to save The World as Heroes together remember?!"

"Togther?! You think I'd ever waste my damn time with a shit ass loser like you Deku?!" Katsuki snapped at him. "You're nothing but a footstool who's forgotten his damn place and where he stands!" He snarled and slugged him on the jaw.

"People don't respect Heroes because they rescue a cat from a tree and sign autographs to some snot noses brats! They don't give a damn about anything like that you freakin' worthless idiot! They only respect All Might because he's the strongest!" He yelled at him as he punched Izuku in the ribs. "Strength is the only thing that matters to Heroes. And I'm going to be No.1 by becoming The Strongest than any other Hero, starting with you!" He said and prepared to hit him again.

He was countered when Izuku slammed his head into his own headbutting him. Katsuki staggered back clutching his head in pain. But he wasn't done yet as he still had a move up his sleeve

"Stun Grenade!" He shouted and let loose a blinding blast. A bright light filled the arena from it forcing many to cover and avert their eyes

"Did you think you can actually blind a guy who's already blind?" Izuku asked as his attack had no effect on him. "5% Chicago Smash!" He shouted and spinning around tossed Bakugo in the air

"What's this?" All Might said as this was something new. He didn't have an attack named after the major city of Illinois. Bakugo was in the air and he was spinning rapidly from the force of the move. "Of course, Chicago's known as The Windy City and Izuku has named this move after that due to creating a gust of wind which is spinning him around and around." He noted as Izuku then leapt up and kicked Bakugo hard in the ribs. Blood emerged from Bakugo's mouth as he coughed up blood and he was then launched heading out of the ring.

However before he could he fired a blast to propel himself back onto the arena.

"YOU'RE REALLY PISSING ME OFF DEKU!"

"Why? Because I'm proving you wrong?" Izuku said to him. "Heroes aren't admired for their strength, they are admired and looked up to because they rush to do the right thing. The reason All Might's the best is not because of how strong he is, but because of his kind heart and character he has shown. People look up to Heroes such as him precisely becasue of his kindness, which is something that you have never understood."

Bakugo snarled in fury at his words. He had enough strength left for one mighty blast, but that was all he needed as he brought his hands back behind him.

As he prepared the scene shifted to the stands where Class 1-A was shown watching it, then to All Might clutching the rails blood pouring out of his mouth, to Izuku's home where his Mother was shown on her knees her hands clutched together begging for her little boy to be alright and someone to stop this.

The scene then shifted to the infirmary to the room Tsuyu was at, the girl's eyes slowly opened up as she regained consciousness her body returning to normal and could feel Izuku despite him not being in the room.

"Its over Deku!" Bakugo shouted and using his quirk launched himself fully at Izuku, intent on slamming into him like a Torpedo.

He collided and slammed into him creating a crowd of dust from the impact of it. The force of it shook the ground as he hit Izuku.

Izuku absorbed the blow, instead of moving out of the way and dodging the charging Bakugo, he had intentionally took the blow head on as he held his ground. At first it seemed a reckless and foolish move to do so against Bakugo's charge but then it was revealed as the dust cleared.

By taking the blow head on, he took that opportunity to grab Bakugo. He had a hold of him using Bakugo's own momentum to grasp him. Bakugo couldn't move or escape from his clutches as he had been setup this whole time by him.

It was only then that Bakugo realized that he had a hold of him and that he couldn't use his Quirk.

Izuku then threw him, tossing him overhead into the air, Bakugo was sent flying across the arena before hitting the ground back first.

"Bakugo is out! He's out of the stage!" Midnight announced as Bakugo was shown his body having crossed the boundaries of the stage as Izuku had tossed him out. "The Winner is Izuku Midoriya!" She proclaimed.

"Outstanding! Izuku took the Bull's Charge head on and using Bakugo's own force and momentum against him, tossed him out and has won the fight advancing to The Quarter Finals!" Present Mic announced.

The crowd roared and cheered having witnessed the end of the fight. Many standing and cheering for him. Izuku stood there as he listened to the crowd cheering for him.

"Whew, mercifully its over." All Might said as he relaxed seeing that the fight was over. Thankfully nothing severe had happened. But were battered and bruised but by the look of things, it was over with.

Izuku wiped off sweat from his brow and stretched his sore muscles as he was hurting all over from that. Whoever said the feeling of victory was great was a liar. He stood there as the crowd chanted his name.

As he did, Katsuki was shown having slowly got up on his hands and knees and lifted his head up as he looked on seeing Izuku standing there in the ring, having beaten him.

He had lost...he had lost to him again.

Again and again that miserable nobody had gotten the better of him! Images flooded his mood, thinking back to the Heroes vs Villains exercise, to the Marathon and to other events where Izuku had bested him.

No...No...NO!

This was not suppose to happen! He could not lose to Deku! Not again!

His body shaking and his jaw trembling, he stood up as a look of anger appeared on his face as he saw Izuku starting to walk away paying no attention to him. Ignoring him, acting like he was a speck of dust.

A look of fury on his face he let out a primal cry and stood up as he charged at Izuku.

No one could have anticipated what he did. Nor did anyone have the time to try and stop him.

Izuku heard the shout and turning around was slammed into by Bakugo. Bakugo hadn't used his Quirk, he had just straight ran at him before anyone could react or try to stop him. He had the wind knocked out of him from the force of it.

"I'll kill you!" Katsuki shouted a wild look in his eyes. He attacked Izuku relentlessly and wildly.

Izuku recovered adn grabbed his arms by the wrists stopping his assault. Clamping his hands around them as he was preventing him from using his Quirk. Bakugo struggled snarling like a wild animal trying to bite him as he had lost all control and reasoning.

Izuku held on before suddenly twisting his wrists

A snapping sound was heard and Bakugo threw back his head and howled in pain as both of his wrists had just been broken as Izuku had snapped them, breaking his wrists as they hung limply.

Izuku was ready to leave it there but he felt something inside of him, an anger growing at what Katsuki had done. Over how he had attacked him.

Izuku let out a cry of anger and punched him in the face. Catching him right in the nose. Not letting up he punched him again, and again. Bringing his arm back and slugging him right in the face repeatedly.

Over and over he punched Bakugo not letting up as he pounded on his face, not using any martial arts or One for All. Just straight up slugging him in the face. The crowd was stunned silent from fans, to students to teachers at the brutality that they were witnessing on display as Izuku continued to slug him.

Katsuki's face was an utter mess. His nose was broken as blood covered his face, looking like an hammer had pounded on his face from the blows he had taken as Izuku finally stopped his assault.

"Kill me," Katsuki said, only one of his eyes open. "Kill me Deku." He said ordering him.

Izuku's body bristled in fury at what he just said. Daring to say something like that.

"That what you want? You want me to kill you?!" Izuku said in anger. His entire body was shaking as he held onto him. "You lose and you want your life to end 'cause you didn't get your way?! Is that it?!"

"C'mon do it!" Katsuki shouted daring him. Izuku bristled and he let out a loud cry of fury which filled the arena as it looked like he would actually do it. That he would actually kill him.

"No!" Izuku yelled at him glaring behind his glasses. "God knows I'm actually almost tempted but NO! You don't have any control or hold on me anymore Bakugo! You don't decide what happens and destroy who I am!" Izuku said and reaching up ripped off his glasses showing everyone his damaged eyes, forcing Bakugo to look at his blind pupils. Showing everyone that despite what had happened he still succedded. Reaching out he grasped him by the shirt so that they were face to face.

"You'll live, you'll live each and every day from here on out." Izuku declared a snarl of anger on his face. "You'll wallow in your pathetic misery for the rest of your life! That you were wrong about what it means to be a Hero. Knowing that you lost to me, THAT I BEAT YOU! AND THAT YOU WILL NEVER BE A HERO!" Izuku shouted at him.

Izuku let go and dropped him on the ground and turned and walked away. Paying no more mind to him, he turned and walked away not once stopping or slowing down.

Watching in private by herself, Yuki looked on a smile on her face at what she had saw. (He's the one. The perfect vessel and host for The Beast) She thought to herself. She had been sent to spy and get close to the boy but now it had borne unexpected fruit that her Masters would be most pleased with.

Katsuki pulled himself up off the ground. His face covered in welts and bruises as he had a bloody nose

"Bakugo," Aizawa said as he stood up and spoke from the announcer's booth. "I hope you've enjoyed your time at UA. Because this was your final day, you're out of here." He said to him.

"What?!" Bakugo at what he just said. "The hell did you just say?!"

"You're expelled, so get out of here." Aizawa said as he was expelling him from Class and the School. Despite the bandages covering over him, the look of disdain and disgust he gave him was clear. "Attacking someone after a match is over? You just sealed your fate."

"You bastard you can't expel me!" Bakugo shouted at him. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"He may not have the authority to do so, but I can!" A voice said and all in attendance turned and saw a person standing up from his private room as he spoke.

Principal Nezu stood up in his chair, a disappointed look and frown on his face as he stared a hole into Bakugo. The speakers in his room broadcasting his voice to all watching. "Katsuki Bakugo, from this day forth you are no longer welcome at UA. With your attitude and behavior and complete and utter lack of respect shown your actions show that you have no place in UA. We do not tolerate such behavior that you have shown. Its pathetic," He said disgust in his voice as he looked on at him. "I had expected so much me from you. All of us did, from the teachers and staff to your fellow classmates. After all we had heard from about you, this is what we receive." He stated disappointment in his voice that he would waste his potential. "Someone with your gifts and talents and you squander it with your actions and belief you are better than everyone. Is that what you think being a Hero represents? A bully and thug who threatens violence against everyone? That you can do whatever you want? Heroes are idols and represent to others the promise of a safe tomorrow and you have shown zero qualities whatsoever of being a Hero." He said to Bakugo contempt on his face at how he had held himself.

Izuku having starting to leave stopped and listened in, hearing what was happening. Listening and hearing what was being said from Nezu towards Bakugo. Bakugo was being expelled.

"From the praise I heard you had gotten before in your Middle School, I had expected more from you. I've given you leeway and hoped you'd turn things around and straighten out your temper and ego, but no more, not after what you just did. You are expelled from this day forth from UA!" Principal Nezu announced. "Now, if you would so kindly leave the premises so The Sports Festival can continue." He ordered him.

Cementoss along with other Heroes appeared and took Bakugo forcing him to his feet and made him leave and go out of the Arena, he was expelled. No longer was he registered as a student in UA having been kicked out of The Hero Program for his actions.

He was made to leave as he disappeared in the distance as this would be the last day that Katsuki Bakugo would ever be seen at the School.

A/N: That's it for this chapter: Review please


	14. Next Match

The next chapter of The Devil of UA. The Sports Festival continues as the aftermath of the previous fight is felt as Izuku prepares for his next match.

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia

While it was the Day of The Sports Festival and even though it got tons of press and media from all over, life still went on in the world as others went on about their day.

A Pawn Shop was shown and the owner, a man who had an Animal Quirk giving him the markings of a Weasel was seen at the counter of it.

He heard a bell ringing as the door to his store opened. Lifting his head up he saw an adult male with dark hair entering the shop. The figure had a cup of coffee in hand which he took a sip of before walking forward.

The Owner looked on at him his nose twitching as he could detect the smell of blood, dirt and sweat on the man. "Can I help you?" He asked the man not moving his eyes off of him.

"I need a Mobile Communications Rig," He said to the Pawn Shop owner. "One the Police use and that can pick up encrypted tactical frequencies." He said as he listed what he wanted.

The Owner let out a snort. "What do you think this is? You think I just got a warehouse full of them in the back." He said dryly his nose twitching. "Besides, that kind of thing isn't exactly legal you know?" He told The Customer.

The Customer responded by reaching into his pocket and pulled out several wads of yen and placed them on the counter. The Owner looked on at the bills and then at the man before him. "You some kind of Cop? Because I don't need some morons with a Badge snooping around and driving away customers."

The Customer was silent and reached to pick the money back up. "Hey, Hey," The Owner said holding out his hands and smiled the whiskers on the side of his face twitching. "Just asking." He said and went to the back of another room. He soon returned with a duffel bag and unzipped it.

"Here you go, One Mobile Communications Rig. I got this baby from a guy who swiped it from some Officer who left his car running while he got doughnuts." He said and unveiled it to him. "You can get Tactical bands, Surveillance feeds, Can even pick up that broad Mt Lady's asscheeks rubbing up against her suit if you adjust it right." He said with a grin and laughed showing a pair of gold teeth he had. His customer was silent as he took a sip of his coffee cup. "It's one of a kind and worth about two hundred thousand yen."

The Customer nodded and reached into his wallet and produced more bills and placed them on the counter. "Its a pleasure doing business." The Owner said and pocketed the money.

"The tape." He said motioning to the security camera. "Don't need others to know I've been here." He said and placed more money on the counter.

"Why not?" The greedy man said and removed the tape.

"And the 12mm shotgun you have beneath the counter."

The seedy weasel man licked his lips before reaching down to the counter and produced the firearm. "You gotta get your own bullets you know?" He said and handed it to him. Seeing him not take it he placed it in the duffel bag and collected his money as he'd make a good haul off this guy alone.

The Customer took the bag containing all his purchased items and turned around and began to leave heading to the exit.

The Pawn Shop owner cleared his throat. "Hey pal, if you need something before you go for the nights, I got it all. Bondage, S&M, even literally Foxy Grammas if that's what you're into."

He was paid no attention to as the Customer left.

"Or, if its young ones that's more you're taste, I got this fresh shipment of movies just in. Girls who's boobs have just started to develop. All yours for five thousand yen."

Stain stopped in his tracks just as he reached the door. A look of cold fury on his face. Bringing his cup up he took a long final sip and crushing the cup threw it into a nearby trash can. Dropping the bag, he reached over and took hold of the store sign and switched it over to close before turning around as the Owner grinned thinking that he was interested.

He began to walk forward towards the man and reaching out took hold of a baseball bat that was hanging on a wall.

"Hey? What's the idea? What are you doing?"

Stain stomped forward his footsteps echoing across the floor as he held the bat in his hands as he advanced.

"Hey, what's going on? What the hell are you doing, I'm just trying to make a living! NO!"

Stain wordlessly brought the bat up and the man screamed as he swung it right at him.

* * *

"Ow, Ow!"

"Oh quit your babying." Recovery Girl said with a chuckle as she applied ointment to Izuku's wounded shoulder ignoring his wincing as she applied it. "You've had worse injuries I'm sure." She said as she tended to his injuries.

Izuku was shown getting tended to his wounds from his match by Recovery Girl, his shirt off as he sat on a table whilst the senior Hero tended to him. Having gone there after his match.

He had taken a couple blows and bruises from his fight, but nothing too serious thankfully that his body wouldn't heal from. He got lucky to get out of there with nothing too serious, which was more than he could say about his opponent.

Izuku winced but didn't complain as she checked his fingers twisting them and poking them before applying a kiss using her Quirk on them and placed bandages around them.

"There we go all done! Want a lollipop?" She asked with a beaming smile.

"No thanks." Izuku said as he hopped off the table and put on a new shirt since the one he wore from the fight had been damaged.

"Take better care of yourself," Recovery Girl lectured him as he got dressed feeling good as new as he stretched his muscles.

"How is Tsuyu?" He asked turning his head to look at her.

"She's woken up and regained the sense of her bearings as her vitals and heart rate are normal but I want her to stay a little while longer just in case. You can see her if you want but try to keep quiet will you?"

Izuku nodded his head and was about to do so

"Young Midoriya!" A voice said suddenly and All Might entered the room. "I am here!"

"All Might." Izuku said as he was here in his Muscular State.

"How are you? I trust you are dealing well after your fight." The mountain of a man said to his pupil.

"I'm good. Ms. Shuzenji did her work on me and fixed me up." He said in response

"I must say, I didn't know you were using earplugs back there. You're more cunning than I thought." All Might said to him recalling how he nullified his weakness beforehand and Izuku nodded. The two were quiet for a long moment. "So...how are you feeling after what happened?" All Might said breaking the silence.

"If you're referring to Bakugo, I've got no sympathy for him." Izuku stated with a frown. "I don't feel bad about breaking his wrists or him getting kicked out." Izuku said to him.

This was the last day that Katsuki Bakugo had been enrolled in UA. Having been expelled by Principal Nezu after his actions in front of thousands watching and millions more worldwide. Having been kicked out of the school. Izuku wasn't sorry to hear about that.

All Might kept quiet, before he came here he had seen Principal Nezu making a call a look of anger on his face. That which made even him step back as he had never seen him that mad before. He only got a earful of it but it sounded like he was calling Aldera, which was Midoriya's and Bakugo's Middle School. He couldn't help but feel that The Principal and all The Teachers there were about to get hit hard.

"Ahem, Mr. Yagi if you don't mind, Midoriya would like to see his classmate." Recovery Girl said to him interrupting the coversation.

"Oh, of course, give her my best." All Might said and stepped aside. Once Izuku was gone he reverted back to his scrawny form. "Kid, you really worried me out there." He said quietly.

"I tended to Bakugo first and made sure the two weren't a hundred feet near one another." Recovery Girl said as despite her disapproval of what he had done, he was hurt and needed his arms healed which she had done before he was escorted from the place. "Midoriya appears to have developed well but if your worried about him now, you're gonna have a heart attack once your old teacher gets his hands on him." Recovery Girl stated and All Might didn't disagree

* * *

Izuku made it to the room where Tsuyu was at. "Izuku!" The Frog Hero said a smile on her face seeing him enter as she was shown seating up in bed now acting a lot better than she was before.

"Tsuyu." Izuku said and a smile formed on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine now." Tsuyu said as she was moving without any problems as her body was back to normal. "Are you alright? Did you win your match?"

"Yeah I won." He said with a small smile to her. "I'm glad you're feeling better now Asui."

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Tsu?" Tsuyu said and started to get up out of the bed.

"Are you sure you should be getting out of bed?" Izuku asked as he heard her feet touch the ground.

"I'm fine now. I want to go back and watch the rest of the Tournament despite what Ms. Shuzenji wanting me to stay here for a while." Tsuyu said as she slipped her shoes on and walked towards him.

Izuku was about to say something when a rumbling sound was heard.

"Huh?"

"A tremor?"

The entire stadium and arena started to shake suddenly as if an Earthquake was happening as it could be felt all around. "What was that?!" All Might shouted in shock at what had happened as he and Recovery Girl looked on.

Tsuyu lost her footing due to all the shaking and fell forward, directly into Izuku's arms as he caught her.

At the Stadium the finish of the brief fourth match was shown. Shoto Todoroki was seen standing having created a giant iceberg with his powers that covered the entire arena and into the stands. Many in the arena were speechless at what they just saw as Aizawa and Present Mic were shown with icicles inches away from their faces.

His opponent from Class 1-B was shown, Hiryu Rin was shown slammed against the wall having literally been turned into a popsicle. The Dragon Student was frozen solid unable to move as he was immoblized pinned against it.

"Um, Its clear that Hiryu is out of bounds and unable to continue, therefore the winner is Shoto Todoroki!" Midnight announced not even having to do a closeup inspection. "Can we get some hammers and nails so to chisle him out please?" She asked wanting help for the poor student.

Shoto turned around and walked away not paying any attention to the glare that he felt upon him by his Father as he departed.

"...Let's hear it for our winner!" Present Mic said as he backed away from the booth to put a distance between him and the sharp icicles.

Izuku and Tsuyu were shown, each blushing heavily as he was holding her having caught her before she fell as his arms were on her back as she leaned into him her head against his chest.

Izuku felt his heart pounding against his chest as his face was burning red and could also heart Tsuyu's heartbeat as well as neither knew what to do in this situation between them just now.

The two continued to stay in that position for several long moments until Tsuyu pulled herself away from him and got back onto the bed. Izuku calmly turned around and left the room neither saying a word about what they had just experienced.

Izuku returned to the stadium and his radar sense detected and made out the giant glacier that Todoroki had created, knowing that he'd have to face up against that next. He remembered his conversation earlier with him.

 _"No matter what happens, I will never use my other side." Shoto said to him as they were talking in private. They had been talking and during it Shoto explained the origin of himself and his Father's obsession with defeating All Might, seeking to use Shoto to surpass All Might. Telling him about the strained marriage they had and with his siblings and how he could only recall his Mother crying._

 _"But why though? If you only use your ice powers, you'll eventually kill yourself." Izuku said to him. The strain of only using half of his Quirk he remembered taking a toll on him during the USJ incident with his body being put under strain and its temperature lowering from continous use of only using his right side._

 _"I've told you before, if I use my left side even once, then that means the bastard wins." He said with venom in his voice referring to his Father. "I made a vow to never use my Fire Powers, not after what he's done." He told Izuku._

 _"Shoto, its your Quirk not his," Izuku said to him. "Its yours, not his or your Mother's." He told him._

Izuku returned to the stands where the rest of Class 1-A was at.

"Midoriya," Tenya said as most there had left to prepare for their upcoming matches.

"Hey man, you okay?" Kirishima asked as the 5th match was about to start.

"I'm fine, Tsuyu's fine as well as she will be out of there and back up here soon." Izuku said taking a seat.

"Dude, I can't believe what happened between you and Bakugo." Kirishima stated to him. "I can't believe he went crazy like that." He said as he was shocked the most of them over what Bakugo had done. "I mean I knew he had a short fuse but thought it was just an act."

"I don't want to talk about it." Izuku said to him

"So what happens now with us?" Mezo asked looking on as now there was only nineteen in the class. "Will we get a transfer to our class or will we just remain like this now on."

"May I join?" A voice suddenly said catching everyone's attention.

"What are you doing here?!" Mina exclaimed a frown on her face at the snow haired girl who was standing up before them.

"I thought I'd come join up with you all." Yuki the exchange student from Hokkaido said to them. "After all, odds are I'll be transferred to The Hero Course and in your class after this." She told them with a smile.

"You got a lot of nerve showing up here after what you did to Tsuyu." Mina said standing up glaring at her for what she did to her friend.

Yuki ignored her and looked over at Izuku who felt her gaze on the back of his head. He turned around to face her as again he felt something off about her. She was hiding something from everyone.

Yuki turned and left the group as the 5th match ended with Ibara defeating Denki to advance to the Quarter Finals.

Mina grabbed hold of Tenya and brought him face to face. "Tenya, I don't care what you gotta do, you are going to whip her ass, you got that?" She said practically ordering him to win or else.

"Y-Yes Ma'am." Tenya said intimidated by the look in her eyes.

"Scary." Koji said as many backed away from her before she left to prepare for her match against Ochaco.

Yuki walked on by herself, the mysterious ice girl walking as she came to parts where others were at and took her seat. A smile on her face as things were going better than she had hoped.

* * *

The 6th match went underway as Momo Yaoyaorozu faced against Toyokami Fumikage, the fight was short and brief as Fumikage unleashed Dark Shadow to continously attack her forcing her on the defensive with a shield. The fight ended before she could fight back as she had stepped out of bounds giving him the win.

Whilst accepting the loss, Momo appeared distraught as she left the arena over how easily she had been beaten as the next match was about to begin.

"We have a Dandy up next folks, Class Rivalry at its finest. In The Red Corner, don't let his baggy eyes and appearance fool you into thinking he's got a Zombie Quirk, from The Hero Course in Class 1-A its Hitoshi Shinsho!" Present Mic announced and Hitoshi shot him a look that could kill him for that remark. "And his opponent in The Blue Corner, his funky looking elbows will put a stop to you in your tracks, from The Hero Course in Class 1-B, give it up for Hanta Sero!"

The two stood across from each other, Sero being the lone represenative from 1-B left.

"Sero! You had better win!" Vlad King shouted from the stands with his class. "You are the only one left."

"Begin!" Midnight exclaimed.

"Sorry but I'm planning on not being just a footnote!" Hanta said and unleashed tape from his elbows at Hitoshi. He fired tape at him who dodged and evaded them. The violet haired student evading them in the nick of time as Hanta was attempting to wrap him up.

"Shinsho's not careful he'll end up becoming a mummy!" Present Mic said providing commentary. "He appears hopelessly outmatched with no way to counter it." He said as Hanta kept sending tape at him as Hitoshi had no long range attacks to counter it.

Hitoshi continued to evade the tape when one got around his leg surprising him. He was then tripped up and his back hit the ground.

Hanta took that opportunity to fire more tape at him trapping him. "Sorry but like I said, I'm not some footnote to be overlooked." He said with a victorious smile.

Hitoshi struggled against them but it appeared he couldn't break loose as he lacked the strength to break his tape. "So it looks like you've won haven't you?" He said with apparently a resigned smirk on his face.

"Yeah it looks that..." Hanta's voice trailed off as a far off look appeared on his face, as he stood there motionlessly like a statue.

"What's going on? Throw him out!" Monoma shouted at he had just stopped what he was doing. "What are you waiting for?"

"Undo this will ya?" Hitoshi said and Hanta retracted the tape and Hitoshi stood up as he had lured him in and activated his Quirk when he had gotten too confident and talked back to him falling under his Brainwashing.

Hitoshi stood up and dusted himself off. "Now then, please turn around and walk out of the ring." He said and his opponent did just that walking towards the end of the ring.

"What a change of events! Hanta is essentially forfeiting the match!" Present Mic said

Aizawa had his arms across his chest shaking his head. Hitoshi was going to win but he was relying too much on his Quirk, if Hanta had kept his mouth shut, he would have lost. Everyone now knew how to counter it.

Sero continued to walk not paying any attention or hearing the yells from his classmates and teacher as he walked and stepped over the line boundary.

"Hanta has stepped out of bounds! The winner is...Hitoshi Shinsho!" Midnight announced giving him the win.

"Huh? What just happened?" Hanta said confusion written all over his face at what had just happened. "Is it over? Did I win?" He asked wanting to know what was going on as he couldn't recall anything.

When he saw his Teacher marching out from the stands and coming directly towards him a look of fury on his face, he realized that he was in trouble. "Uh oh!"

"SERO!" Vlad King shouted at him getting right up in his face intimidating him as he looked ready to bite his head off.

"Uh hey, Mr. Kan," He said with a sheepish smile as he sweated bullets.

"You have utterly destroyed and ruined my reputation today!" He yelled as he towered over the poor student. "You will run two hundred laps around the entire stadium grounds as punishment!" He ordered him.

Hanta weakly let out gaps and stutters as he tried to protest what had happened to him. As he did Hitoshi walked up to him.

"Hey, that was a good match." He said to him who turned and looked at him. "With your Quirk its no wonder why you made it this far." He said to him. "I was in trouble there for a while."

Hanta looked on at him. "Next time, I'll win." He replied to him.

"We'll have another match again sometime." Hitsohi said with a smile. "Until then keep at it and training."

Hanta looked on before smiling at him.

"What are you doing?!" Vlad King shouted at him making him leap into the air. "Two hundred laps NOW!" He demanded of him and Sero began running as Vlad King followed after him barking and yelling at him all the while.

The final match of the first round was then underway and it ended with Ochaco defeating Mina using her gravity Quirk to take advantage of Mina's acid breaking apart the field to rain rubble upon her and cause her to run out of bounds. And with that the Quarterfinals were set.

Izuku was in the waiting room stretching and getting ready, he had gone through Bakugo in the first round, and now he had to face Todoroki.

As he got ready to go, his nose picked up the smell of something burning nearby.

"Your Quirk is a lot like All Might's isn't it boy?" A voice said and he turned around.

Izuku had heard and seen pictures and videos before his accident of the Second ranked Hero, and even though he could make out his figure, Endeavor towered over him, the giant of a man looking down upon Izuku a frown on his face which would intimidate almost anyone. "I was impressed by your work against that hot headed punk, but you will face a lot more difficulty in trying to defeat my son." Enji Todoroki said to him.

Izuku kept quiet for a moment before he spoke. "Shoto has told me about you, about how you seek to use him for your ambitions." He said to Endeavor.

Endeavor let out a sound in his throat his arms across his chest. "I suppose I might as well be blunt, yes, Shoto was conceived and born for the sole purpose of defeating and surpassing All Might. My other children were not born with the gifts that I had hoped, but Shoto does, possesses both Fire and Ice, a counter to each other but when working together are unstoppable. He will fulfill my ambition that I alone cannot reach."

"A child's purpose isn't to fulfill the goals of their Father Mr. Todoroki," Izuku said with a frown. "And while my Quirk maybe similar's to his, I am not All Might and Shoto is not you."

"Hmph, go on then." Endeavor said stepping aside. "I expect a great match and test from you against him. Do not hold back against him." He said and Izuku walked past him as he headed towards the arena.

* * *

"The winner is...Tenya Iida!" Midnight announced as she gave the win to the bespectacled Hero in Training

The crowd cheered as Tenya had won advancing to the Semi Finals. The fight had been fast paced as he had been facing against Yuki.

He knew that her Quirk required her to touch him so he used his speed to outpace her and keep out of range of her fingers as that was where her Quirk manifested from. Using his Engines he darted around the ring like a blur not giving her a chance to get a hold of him before appearing behind Yuki and ramming into her from behind and shoving her all the way out of the arena knocking her out of bounds

Yuki pulled herself up off the ground and for a split second, a look of murderous rage appeared on her face over what had happened as she glared at Tenya. She soon composed herself and left disappearing.

"Next time, he's dead." She vowed as she would not forget this embarassament to her. Getting into a secluded area where no one was at she pressed the button on her uniform which acted as a communicator.

"Report." The voice on the other end said and she took a deep breath composing herself.

"I managed to make it to the Quarter Finals, however, the field is stronger than I anticipated as I lost to some boy from The Hero Course."

"...You failed in your task then? Is that what you are saying?" The voice on the other end said with displeasure.

"No Master," She quickly stated. "I bring you news, I have found out something which you and the other Fingers will find interesting. Regarding a vessel." She said to them and there was a brief pause before the voice responded.

"Go on."

"There is a boy, one who was recently just kicked out who may prove to be a great servant to us all." She told them with a smile. "Izuku Midoriya is a capable foe and I need more time to get close to him as I would've faced him next but this one may be the perfect vessel for what we need."

"Name him."

"Katsuki Bakugo."

"...I see, consider your mission, a success then. We are pleased with your information and efforts." The male voice said to her. "Continue getting close to the boy, use whatever means necessary."

"As you command."

* * *

"It is time for our second Quarter Final!" Present Mic announced as unknown to him Aizawa clamped his hands over his ears in annoyance at his loud voice. "In The Red Corner! His explosive first match will be remembered for years to come but he's not done yet! Its Izuku Midoriya!" He said as Izuku stood ready for his match. "In The Blue Corner! He slayed The Dragon, does anyone dare put him on Ice? Shoto Todoroki!"

The two on opposite ends of the arena stood there waiting for the match to begin. Neither saying a word as each knew how important this was.

"Go Izuku!" Tsuyu said cheering him on in the stands as she was shown having recovered and allowed to return to the stadium as she was shown seated with the others. "You can do it!"

"Begin!" Midnight exclaimed giving the command.

Shoto started out first, sending a barrage of Icicles directly at Izuku. Izuku hit the ground and rolled out of the way before getting back up and running right at Shoto who responded by freezing the ground. Izuku zig and zagged across the arena dodging the ice and his attempts to trip him up.

"Delaware Smash!" Izuku said and flicked his fingers together creating a burst. Shoto brougt ice up to block the attack and it shattered on contact turning the ice into fragments.

Izuku took that opening to charge at him and threw a punch. Shoto countered by encasing his arm in ice and it collided against Izuku's fist the two meeting one another.

Izuku backed away feeling a couple digits broken in his hand from trying to punch through solid ice but he pressed on through the pain as Shoto created a blockade of ice behind himself to prevent himself from being knocked backwards and out of bounds. Shoto touched the ground and ice spread all over across the arena floor.

"Amazing, Shoto might be even stronger than several Pros already." Kaminari said as the class watched on.

"How can Izuku get past this if he can't even get close to him. Any ice he breaks Shoto just reforms." Jiro said watching on.

Izuku hearing the ice around him and getting closer knew what Shoto was planning on doing, he was trying to freeze the entire area and prevent him from moving around. "10% San Fransico Smash!" He shouted and using his non damaged arm punched the ground hard and shattered all the ice surprising Todoroki that he did.

Izuku ran at him and headbutted him, slamming his head into Shoto's own. Shoto reeled back from the force of the blow but recovered and gripped both of Izuku's arms and encased them in ice freezing them solid.

"Its over Izuku." He said to him.

"Indianapolis Smash!" Izuku suddenly said and bringing his foot up threw a spin kick shocking Shoto as he did not expect him to ultilize his feet.

The blow nailed him and sent him flying backwards and only the block of ice he had setup earlier prevented him from being out of bounds A heavy bruise was on his face from the blow as he got up.

Izuku struggled against the ice encasing his arms before using One for All to break them. He could feel the bones in his arms creaking and breaking under the pressure that he was putting them through. But he couldn't give up yet.

Shoto sent ice at him and Izuku used the Delaware Smash to break them. "You are without fear Izuku, but you can't keep defending against them forever Izuku," He said to him.

"Maybe so," Izuku said in response. "But you can't continue using your Ice as this rate either." He said to him as it was evident that Shoto was on his last legs

Shoto was breathing hard, straining under the usage of his quirk as his body could not stand the toll that he was putting it through as he stood there with his shoulders hunched over as frost bite was shown on his right side.

Izuku could attack him and end the match in one blow but he did not, despite the opening that he had he refused to do so.

"You're gonna die at this rate Shoto, you might as well give up. One more strong attack of those will likely kill you. Your bodies starting to shut down from only using your Ice." Izuku said and Shoto lifted his head up at what he just said. "Its clear you don't want to be here, otherwise you'd be using all of your power like everyone else, not just half of it."

Shoto narrowed his eyes at him. "You want to be a Hero? How on earth do you plan on being one given that you aren't going to take this seriously?" Izuku said to him. "If you really want to be a Hero you'd be going all out!" He yelled at him. "Its clear that you don't want to be one because if you did you'd be using your left side as well!"

Shoto gritted his teeth a look of anger on his face. "Did he tell you to say that? What did he offer you in exchange for trying to goad me?" He demanded to know from Izuku. "Money, Internships, a better House?" He said and ran at him but in a sluggish and easily avoidable way as Izuku dodged it.

"Nothing," Izuku said to him. "I'm saying this all of my own accord." He said before striking him in the torso with his right arm which was less damaged than his left. Shoto tried to hit him with ice but it was easily avoided by Izuku

"You want to be a Hero do you? Then why are you holding back? I'm giving it all I got and so is everyone else here, if you want to be a Hero you'd be giving a hundred percent!" Izuku stated to him. "Everyone who enters UA dreams of becoming the best, of surpassing All Might! I'm prepared to do whatever it takes, why aren't you willing to do so as well?!" He said and slugged him across the face knocking Shoto down.

Shoto pulled himself up to his knees as he struggled to stand up. "...I refuse, I don't need it-"

"It's yours!" Izuku shouted at him. "ITS YOUR QUIRK, NOT HIS!"

Shoto looked on at him as faintly he recalled sitting with his mother, long before her mind snapped.

 _"Just remember, stay true to yourself."_

As he stood up straight, something began to emit from it. One at first would think he was going overboard and using his ice again despite the risks. But then it was realized.

It was coming from his left side, as steam was starting to pour out of his body as his body grew hotter as the ice and frost bite melted away.

"Is he..."

"That's..."

Flames shot up from his left side covering his body as fire emerged from him. The long dormant powers he had inherited from his Father was finally being awaken.

"Yes!" Endeavor exclaimed as he marched down the steps. "You've finally done it my boy!" He said as Shoto willingly activated his powers.

Izuku could feel the heat coming from his opponent. The burning intensity that was emerging from Shoto's dormant heart as the flames touched the sky as he stood up straight suffering no ill effects from before.

"You face being burned to cinders, yet you show no fear whatsoever Midoriya." Shoto said to him. "You are either crazy or a fool."

"Like you said earlier, I don't have Fear." Izuku said before smiling at him. "I'm a little of both I guess."

"A Hero never should have any I suppose. Thank you." Shoto said before smiling as well at him. "This is the end." He said before stepping down and creating a field of Ice all over the field.

Izuku channeled One for All in his entire body, going beyond his limits. Pushing himself past the peak. The Blind Trainee waited until the last moment before jumping over the Ice.

"New Hampshire...SMASH!" Izuku said and throwing a punch launched himself at Shoto who countered by letting loose with a Fire attack right at him.

"That's enough!" Cement Toss shouted creating a blockage of stone pillars to stop the fight as Midnight released her aroma to intervene as well.

The two attacks collided against the Pillars and despite the endurance of Cement Toss they shattered sending debris everywhere as gusts of wind blew everyone back.

As smoke and dust filled the entire stadium as the arena had been broken and cracked, everyone in attendance could watch and wait to see who it was that had won the match.

As they waited the silhouette of a figure was shown standing up as only one of them was shown still standing.

Midnight peered through the dust trying to make out just who it was as there was a figure on the ground who appeared to not be moving. Vaguely she began to make out just who it was that had won and made her announcement to the onlooking crowd.

"And The Winner is...!"

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please.


	15. Sports Festival Concluded

The next Chapter of The Devil of UA. The conclusion of Izuku and Shoto's fight is revealed as The Sports Festival Arc comes to an end

Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia.

"And the Winner, advancing to the Semi Finals is..." Midnight announced as she spotted the figure who was standing up whilst the other one was down and out of bounds.

"Izuku Midoriya!" She proclaimed as he was shown standing and holding himself up, whilst Shoto Todoroki was seen knocked out of bounds lying on his back.

Izuku stood up and despite the strain he was in pulled himself upright so that he wasn't hunched over.

"What a matchup! That was unlike any fight seen in the history of The Sports Festival!" Present Mic exclaimed his voice booming. "Give it up for both Midoriya and Todoroki!"

Izuku despite what he had been through stumbled forward and walked forward, not heading towards the exit so he could get checked on. But towards Shoto's body. He made his way to the downed opponent.

Shoto was seen lying there and despite his bruises from the force of their fight appeared to have nothing that was too serious. Half of his shirt was burn off from using his fire side exposing his body. He laid there a solemn and calm look on his face as though he had finally accepted his other half.

Izuku reached out his lesser damaged hand towards Shoto offering it to him. Shoto opened his eyes and reaching up grasped Izuku's hand with his own and was pulled up by Izuku as the two stood up under their own power.

"And that's what The Sports Festival is all about folks!" Present Mic said as the crowds' cheered for both of them. "A display of showmanship and camaderie has been shown here between these two fine young men!"

The crowd continued to cheer on as the two departed the scene using each other for support so they could walk and exited.

Endeavor was shown in the stands smiling a pleased look on his face, finally. Shoto had finally embraced his gift. While he would have liked it if Shoto had won the match, it was a necessary loss him against Izuku to achieve it.

"Soon my boy," He said raising a flaming fist. "Soon the sparks that fuel my flaming ambitions will course throughout your entire body!" He proclaimed.

* * *

"Kid are you okay?" All Might in his shriveled form said later on as he came to The Room where Izuku was at. The blind boy turned his head to look on at him.

"All Might."

"Quit moving! I swear you are so lucky not to have surgery young man. One more sprained muscle or broken bone just now and I'd have to have perform surgery on you." Recovery Nurse said scolding him as she wrapped his arm with bandages.

"Watch yourself Izuku, she'll bandage you like a mummy if you aren't careful." All Might said to her and Chiyo huffed in response.

"In my day, Heroes didn't try doing fancy moves that nearly killed them. No restrain anymore." She grumbled. "All about trying to get on magazines and soda bottles now." She said and Izuku let out a laugh despite the pain he was in.

"Don't worry Ms. Shuzenji, I'll make sure he doesn't try anything more reckless from now on." Toshinori said to her.

"You'd better at this rate, he's going to not be able to use his arms in five years' time." Recovery Girl said and left the room.

"So, in the Semi finals next, against your other classmate Tenya." All Might said to Izuku. "You win and you're guaranteed a Medal. That was quite the matchup you had against Shoto you know?" All Might said but Izuku was quiet.

"Izuku? What's wrong kid?" All Might said to him.

"I'm thinking, about my last match just now."

"Ah, I see, you know you could have won earlier if you didn't egg Shoto on, he was ready to collapse back there." All Might said to him.

"I know," Izuku said as he recalled how Shoto was about to collapse due to constant usage of only his ice. "But,"

"But what?"

"Shoto's been dealing with a lot of strain right now, what with his Father." Izuku said to him. "I felt as though I had to help him, even if I was going to lose because of it." He told All Might. His glasses were shown on the table beside him as his eyes were revealed. "Shoto's amazing no doubt about it, and even more so now that he's using his left side.

"You're no slouch yourself Midoriya, don't sell yourself short. You won after all."

"You probably think I'm pretty stupid right about now?" Izuku said with a dry smile. "Risking my career and life to help a potential rival and that I'm not a good successor."

"Crazy in your methods? Maybe, but stupid? Never." All Might said to him. "You made a strong choice today Midoriya. Todoroki needed help and in your own way you did." He stated to him. "Heroes are meant to help people in everyway. Whether it be rescuing them from a flooded building or with personal problems. That's what a Hero means, helping others. Everyone who dons a set of brightly colored spandex and tights goes out with the intention of helping others. And don't ever think that you're not worthy of having One for All. I should know, I was Quirkless when I was your age."

"Wait what?"

"Izuku!"

Before he could ask about it, many of Class 1-A entered the ward.

"Man, you are crazy to do moves like you did today!

"Who owes you favors? Can you ask them to lend me a few?"

"Do you think you can win it all?"

As they bombarded him with questions, All Might took that time to slip out of the room.

(Its always good to have friends.) He thought with a smile as he left. (But now I got more important things to consider.)

His mind slipped back to The USJ Incident and he remembered the foes he had fought against. Those men who had ambushed him, clad like a Shinobi they were. He had seen that outfit they had worn before, during his time with Gran Torino when he was young. It was very similar right now due the hood and weapons they used.

Coincidence? He didn't think so. Perhaps he'd have to make a call to an old friend soon.

* * *

Elsewhere, two figures were shown on the empty streets. Standing there as there was not a single other soul around. They were seen walking and came to an alleyway that had a brick wall that served as a dead end which they stopped before.

Nobu Yoshioka stood there a calm look on his face waiting for something to appear. He had gotten used to such things with those who he dealt with.

With Nobu was another man clad in a two piece red buisness suit with long dark hair and carried a sword. His eyes were shown covered with dark shades.

A portal appeared before them and they stepped inside with zero concern as they were transported. When they exited the portal they found themselves in a dimly lit bar room with two other figures one of whom was responsible for bringing them here.

"It has been some time since we last met hasn't it?" Kurogiri stated pouring drinks as seated on the couch in the room was Shigaraki. "Please, drink." He said handing them the glasses of sake.

"Why have you called us, surely not to sample and guess if this is poison correct?" Nobu said to him. His accomplince in full confidence downed the alcohol and dropped the glass onto the floor making it shatter on contact.

"We wish to continue working with your organization and continue our partnership." Kurogiri stated to him. "Our first attempt did not work out the way that we had planned but I'm certain that there is still much that we can benefit from working with one another."

Shigaraki seated with his arms folded across his chest glared at the two. His eyes behind the hand covering his face was twitching.

"My Masters feel as though there is no benefit, given what previously happened when we last worked together." Nobu said to him. "What exactly should we gain through this continued partnership?"

"Surely you see that together we are stronger together? If not for the untimely reinforcements, we had almost killed All Might and would have." Kurogiri mentioned to them. "We won't be caught off guard as we did last time in striking against Heroes."

"After our last teamup with you, I see no reason to explain to my masters why we should continue working with you." Nobu said to him. "Your army that you had was so pathetic that they were bested by mere children, some never having been in a fight before. Why should we associate ourselves with the weaklings that you provided?"

Shigaraki's eyes narrowed as he stood up a livid look in them. He had been told to let Kurogiri be the negotiator but he had had enough. "If you had actually given us some assistance All Might would be dead! You claim your warriors are experts but they were worthless each and every one of them! They didn't do shit! If your organization was as strong as you claimed then-"

"Silence!" The other man accompaning Nobu said and reaching up removed his shades over his eyes. Green glowing eyes were revealed and his gaze was directly shown aimed at Shigaraki making eye contact with him.

Shigaraki then began to feel something coming over him. He was unable to move. His eyes drifted down and they widened in horror as he saw what was happening.

"S-Shigaraki?!" Kurogiri said in alarm at what he saw. Stone, his body was starting to turn to stone to his horror as he looked on as first his legs had turned to stone and it was going up his body past his waist and to his hands.

"We do not tolerate being disrespected by foolish witless psychopaths such as yourselves." The man said as he used his powers on him. "You claim to be a threat, yet you and your League are nothing more than deluded sniveling worms in the ground to be crushed."

 **Tomi Shishido, The Gorgon. His Quirk Stone Gaze: Whomever he makes eye contact with is turned to Stone**

Shigaraki's body continued being turned to stone as he felt himself losing consciousness.

"Enough, release him." A voice said and all attention was made to a laptop in the room that turned on suddenly.

Nobu motioned for him to do so and Gorgon put his shades back on and Shigaraki's body turned back to normal. He panted hard, gasping for breath as Kurogiri looked on with concern tending to him.

"You must forgive my protege, he is still young and impulsive." The voice on the Laptop said filling the room. "But do not attempt to harm him again, I'd be most disappointed if you did." The voice said with a hint of a threat in his tone.

"What do you want from us? Your beast that you said could kill All Might failed." Nobu said to him. "Our masters see no reason to continue working with you."

"That Nomu was just a prototype, the next batch are far more powerful and intelligent than it was." The voice assured them. "All I ask for and need from you is eyes."

"Eyes and a Sword?" Gorgon stated.

"No, eyes only. Your network is vast and far reaching even comparable to my own. I merely need you to keep an eye out for The League of Villains. You already are doing so at UA, Yes, I know about your pretty little spy you got there, wanting her to get close to All Might's blind pupil. Your Masters, The Five Fingers should be careful not to display your hand so soon."

Nobu was quiet for a long moment a bit surprised he knew about their plans. Perhaps a traitor was within The Hand... "What is it that you would have us do?"

"As I said, keep an eye out for potential threats. Whether it be All Might, UA or this fool known as The Punisher that's going around. That is all we ask of you."

"And what shall we get in return for doing so?"

"This..." A picture than appeared on the scene, that of a little girl with long white hair chained in a room. Her eyes were filled with sadness as she looked on staring blankly.

"A child?" Gorgon said in confusion. She had on her head sticking out from it a small horn

"Not just any child, this child's Quirk is quite rare and the fool who has her only has a fraction of an idea of what she could do. She is constantly moved about never in one location, but I can give you data for the bases she is placed at. Do my task and I can give you the info so that your organization may claim her for yourselves. Of course you shall also be compensated in monetary matters if you prefer."

Nobu kept quiet for a long moment processing the offer. "I must speak with my Masters before we decide what we shall agree upon."

"By all means do so," The voice said as the screen returned to blank. "But remember, I am grateful to those who aid me. And merciless to those who don't." He stated.

Gorgon wordlessly drew his sword out at the perceived threat.

"We leave." Nobu said as he stood up. "We shall notify you of our decision at the Hour of The Rat in Three Days time."

"By all means take your time, Kurogiri?"

"Of course."

Creating a warp hole, the two departed the hideout and disappeared.

Shigaraki stood up and walked over to the laptop. "Sensei, why must we continue to work with them? We don't need them! Let me deal with and eradicate them." He pleaded to him.

"Patience Shigaraki, Patience." He was told not for the first time. "A game of Go isn't finished with the first handful of moves. They will be of use for us. Let me tell you a tale shall I? There exists two beasts, one a Tiger, the other an Antelope. The Tiger stalks and hunts the Antelope, seeking to kill and feast upon it. The Antelope manages to evade and outpace The Tiger. Running away and avoiding conflict with it. The Tiger attempts to but can never catch The Antelope." He told Shigaraki.

"After a great run, The Antelope believes that he has escaped The Tiger and that it is safe and lowers its guard only for then,"

An image of a snarling wolf appeared on the screen, standing above a corpse of an antelope.

"It is then killed and eaten by a Wolf, having forgotten that it is just as dangerous as a Tiger. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you Shigaraki?"

"Yes, I do." He responded to him. "I understand."

"Good, you realize it also goes for you as well don't you? Focus too much on All Might and you'll find a Wolf sinking its fangs directly into your neck, like his pupil you watched earlier, Izuku Midoriya."

Shigaraki snarled his eyes narrowing as the laptop then disconnected and shut down on its own.

* * *

Back at The Sports Festival, many in attendance were talking about themselves over all that had happened today and talking about who they think would win.

The Pros on patrol were shown walking around and monitoring for any potential threats or shady characters

Sero Hanta was also shown still running laps around the area as punishment with Vlad King right behind him still yelling and screaming at him over his loss.

Izuku sat in the waiting room his head lying on his folded arms on the table. It was almost time for his Semi Final match against Tenya Iida. The other remaining matchup was Ochaco vs Fumikage the two having defeated Ibara and Hitoshi respectively. Whoever won between him and Tenya would face one of those two next.

A hand then tapped his shoulder. "Izuku?" A welcomed voice said.

"Tsuyu, what are you doing here?" He asked lifting his head up and the Frog Girl looked on at him. "Don't think you're suppose to be here."

"Ribbit, It's alright. Although call me Tsu already will ya? I wanted to see you before your match and how you was holding up." She said to him. "Looks like you got a lot on your mind."

"Your not wrong." He said with a smile to her in response. "A heck of a lot has happened today." He said and Tsuyu nodded her head. "Bakugo, Shoto and now this match with Tenya next."

"Just try not to hurt yourself again. Don't want your Mom being worried about you." Tsuyu told him and Izuku let out a laugh. He wondered how she was holding herself up with having to watch it on TV at home.

"Izuku, I was really worried about you when you fought Todoroki earlier." Tsuyu told him. "I thought you were really hurt."

"I'm sorry Tsuyu, if I made you or anyone else worried back there I apologize, I didn't mean to." He apologized to her rubbing the back of his head.

The two were quiet for a long moment neither knowing what to say next. "Izuku, I-"

A voice was then heard on the intercom. "Will Izuku Midoriya and Tenya Iida please report to the Arena for their Semi Final match?" Present Mic's voice was heard announcing that it was time for them.

"Gotta go," Izuku said and stood up. "Tsuyu I'll see you later."

"Good luck Izuku!" She told him with a smile which he returned to her.

Izuku made his way when his hearing detected the sound of a heartbeat of a person nearby around the corner. Someone he didn't recognize. "Someone there?" He called out.

A girl then stepped through the hallway revealing herself. "Hello Izuku." She said to him.

"Yuki." Izuku said recongizing her voice. The snow haired girl stood before him.

"You're facing that wretched Iida next." She said and her face slipped into a scowl recalling her loss. "I hope you win and you beat him good you know."

Izuku frowned at her keeping quiet. Again he felt something off about her. The way her heart beat, due to how hidden she kept her Quirk. "Why?" He asked. "Why did you decide to become a Hero?" He asked Yuki.

The girl merely smiled at him. "Some chose to become a Hero to save lives, others to become rich and famous and some chose to become a Hero because they can break bones and beat people up without getting in trouble." She told him. "Me? My reason for becoming a Hero and being here is for a purpose far greater than you can imagine, Izuku Midoriya." She said to him and brought her hand up to his face.

Izuku felt the cold touch of her hand and ice starting to spread across his face and grasping her hand pulled it away. Yuki laughed and walked away and he listened to her departing footsteps.

Izuku then made his way to the Arena where his opponent was waiting for him.

"It's time for our First Semi Final Matchup!" Present Mic announced. "In The Red Corner, if you didn't know him before you do know, from The Hero Course in Class 1-A, Izuku Midoriya! And his opponent in The Blue Corner, A multiple time generational sensation, Tenya Iida!"

"Izuku," Tenya called out to him. "Let's make this quick shall we?" He said in none of his regular tone of voice or mannerisms.

Izuku could tell by his irregular heartbeat that something was wrong. Tenya was hiding something just now. Making out his body with his radar sense, he could tell by his stance and posture that something had happened earlier.

"Begin!" Midnight announced.

Tenya charged at him making his plans known, he was forgoing strategy and just bull rush him right out of the arena

Izuku heard him coming and easily dodged the dash attempt. Tenya turned on his heel before he went out and ran at Izuku again and once more he dodged his attack.

Tenya using his speed dashed to and fro at Izuku who dodged and leapt over his attacks, Tenya's attacks were predictable and easy to dodge and avoid which was nothing like how he would be before.

Tenya seemed distracted over something. He wasn't on his game right now. As though something else was bothering him. He was usually a lot more effective in his planning and strategy but he was making a lot of mistakes.

Izuku sidestepped his charge and tripped him over. Tenya stumbled and fell over his feet falling to the ground.

"I don't have time to waste with this!" He said and activating his engines charged at him again.

"What's up with Tenya? Something's not right with how he's fighting." Mina said as Class 1-A looked on.

"It appears that something's on his mind, he's not focused on Midoriya." Momo stated as they watched it. "He's winning and he hasn't even thrown a single attack on Iida." She said and none of the others could disagree with her with what was happening.

Izuku leapt over Tenya dodging his latest charge as his attacks were one dimensional at best.

"Missouri Smash!" Izuku shouted and propelled himself at Tenya preparing to deliver a hard chop.

The blow hit Tenya in the side of the neck and he went limp before falling down onto the ground. He laid there unconscious. Midnight approached the field and checked on him seeing if he would react to her touch before standing up.

"...Tenya Iida is unable to compete!" Midnight announced. "The Winner and advancing to The Finals is, Izuku Midoriya!" She proclaimed pointing her cat o' nine tails at him.

Izuku stared down at Tenya, something was defintely off with him. Never before had he been so distracted and predictable. He should have been able to dodge that attack easily. What was going on with him?

He didn't have time to ponder it as he was made to leave the arena.

He went back to the room where he would wait for the other match to finish before it would be decided who he would face in The Finals.

"Midoriya! I am here!" All Might said entering the room in a grandiose fashion.

"All Might."

"Way to go, you've made it to The Finals!" All Might said beaming with pride. "You're pretty much the toast of the school after today." He said to him.

"I guess so."

"Geez kid, you sound like you just found out The Tooth Fairy doesn't exist." All Might said feeling deflated by his reaction.

"Sorry." Izuku apologized to him. "All Might, about earlier you said you was Quirkless just like I was." He said remembering it. "How come you didn't tell me?" He asked him.

"Sorry kid, I just thought it wasn't important enough for you to know." Toshinori said to him. "I would've told you if you wanted to know but I felt like it didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. My Master trained me to be a Hero and gave me One For All and I have bestowed it down to you. What happens next with it is up to you. And given how you passed my expectations every time I know its in good hands." He said with a wide smile.

"Thanks." Izuku said as he did not know that about him. Him being Quirkless and the person who held it before them, who would be The 7th holder was All Might's Master.

"Izuku, is there something on your mind?

"I'm dropping out," Izuku announced. "I'm given it a lot of thought and I'm sorry but I can't continue with the injuries I've sustained, I'm afraid I can't continue on to The Finals." He said to All Might. "I'm dropping out of the Sports Festival. Given what's happened in my matches with both Bakugo and Todoroki, I've reached my limit."

The No.1 Ranked Hero was quiet for a long moment. Izuku was willingly dropping out of The Finals. Giving up his spot in it due to his injuries.

"Are you sure Midoriya?" All Might asked. "You realize you can't change your mind if you do?"

"I know but Recovery Girl's right, If I sustain another hard hit, I could be injured badly and need surgery and possibly lose the use of my arms. I'm sorry but its for the best if I drop out and know my limits for now. My body's handle all it can for today." He told All Might who nodded his head in understanding.

"While I'm all about Going Beyond Plus Ultra, I have to agree with you Midoriya." He said to him. "Your body still hasn't fully gotten use to One for All yet despite your improvements you've undergone. Its best if you just get some rest now. Of course you won't go empty handed, you've secured The Bronze Medal as Ochaco vs Tokoyami then will decide who wins The Festival. I'll let Principal Nezu know about your decision. Unless you changed your mind again and want to do The Finals."

"No, my mind is madeup." Izuku said to him. "I've done all I can for now."

"Very well, I'll go inform Nezu about what's going on before the next match starts." He said and departed.

* * *

The final match was soon held between the remaining two participants and after a brief conflict, the winner was revealed.

Afterwards it was time for the Medal Presentation and Ceremony.

Izuku stood on the right side of the podium, with Ochaco who was on the far left and the winner of the festival, Fumikage Toyokami standing in the center of it. The three stood on the podium as they were each to be presented with a medal for their efforts in making it so far.

"Taking The Bronze, Izuku Midoriya!" Present Mic said and All Might taking hold of the Medal placed it before Izuku. Izuku lowered his head down so he could slip it over him and around his neck. He was then engulfed in a bone crushing hug by All Might.

"Kid, you're making me proud. But don't scare me again like you did today." He whispered into his ear and Izuku nodded his head. "Things are going to be tougher now, but you can do it."

"Winning The Silver, Ochaco Urakaka!"

Ochaco eagerly lowered her head as the medal was placed over her by All Might and she too was engulfed in a giant hug and whispered words of advice by him.

"And Finally, earning The Gold and Winner of the UA Sports Festival, Tokoyami Fumikage!"

The Crow headed Hero closed his eyes and respectfully bowed his head so All Might could placed the Medal around his neck. He made no motion as All Might embraced him before setting him on the ground beside the others.

All Might then cleared his throat as he then spoke to the audience and those watching at home. "These three today have proven that they are amongst the best and brightest that UA has to offer, but everyone who competed today, whether it be from The Hero Course, Support, General or Business showed that they have what it takes to be the next generation of Heroes.

Izuku held the Bronze Medal in his hand feeling the disc shaped metal that he had won. It may not have been the top prize but it was worth far more than gold to him.

Amidst the celebrations' as All Might gave his speech a lone figure was seen in a secluded corner of the stadium slouched against the wall.

His glasses off of his face, tears were shown streaming and going down his face. Beside him was his phone that played a recorded message that he had gotten earlier just before his semi final matchup and was repaying.

 _"Tenya, its your Mom, Sweetie I got something to tell you. Its about Tensei. ...I don't know how to say this."_

Tenya continued to sob and openly cry. Tears going down his face at the news that he had received.

 _"Please try to keep calm when you get this Tenya. I know this is hard for all of us."_

His Mother could be heard sniffing on it before speaking again

 _"Tenya...I'm afraid your brother maybe crippled. He got into a fight last night and was badly wounded. Doctors are working on him right now but its not looking good. Please call us Sweetie. I love you."_

Tenya Iida buried his face into his hands as he wept, filled with sorrow over hearing what had happened to the one he looked up to the most.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Review please


End file.
